La Fuerza de la Luz
by Izumi17
Summary: Kari nunca se imagino en su vida que la tragedia caería sobre ella. Ahora vagando sola por Europa, hara lo imposible para reencontrarse con su hermano. Tai, atrapado en Estados Unidos, sin recuerdos. Al mismo tiempo Tk, intenta desesperadamente traerla de vuelta, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. ¿Se volveran a encontrar? Rated T, para estar seguros. TKxKari.
1. Desgracia

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Primer Fic de Digimon. Estoy muy emocionada por este, porque lo pensé al mismo tiempo que mi Fic de Pokémon, lamentablemente me tarde AÑOS, literalmente, en tenerlo listo para ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado.

En este caso habrá letreros indicando el lugar, se que a muchas personas les desagrada eso, pero quise cambiar un poco mi estilo de escritura, espero que me sepan comprender, además no creo que sean tan molestos. Le da un toque más Holliwoodesko creo yo. Como siempre me alegraría y ayudaría mucho recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su Lectura

* * *

La vida como la conoces puede terminar en un santiamén.

Paredes blancas a su alrededor, le aterraba el ir y venir de las enfermeras algunas llevaban bandejas, otras escoltaban pacientes, y estos iban y venían por todo el pasillo. Lamentablemente esa era la única opción para mirar porque la otra opción no era agradable, sus manos, ropa, y el paquete en sus manos todo estaba lleno de sangre. A poca distancia varios policías la miraban de reojo, y señoras en traje elegante a unos escasos metros de ella hablaban por lo bajo, y al parecer ella y su hermano eran el tema de conversación.

Su hermano no estaba para ayudarla, y era posible que nunca más lo estuviera no después de recibir dos balas, una en su costilla y la otra que le rozó la cabeza. Si Dios existe, si la justicia existe, debería darle una señal, una luz que le permita salir de la horrible oscuridad que le rodeaba. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos; llorona siempre había sido, débil desde siempre, dependiente eso ya no tanto, delicada al máximo. Al parecer lo que estaba pasando es un castigo por no mejorar.

Debe serlo sino no habría estado ahí en primer lugar. Ese día había sido tan normal que hasta el día fue cálido, relativamente ya que estaban en la mitad de septiembre.

‒ ¿seguros que deben irse ya?‒ preguntó Matt que tenía una soda en su mano, y todos los estaban mirando expectantes de que se quedaran en el digimundo.

Era un día especial, hacía mucho tiempo que los 12 digielegidos no se reunían, ya saben la escuela, los clubes, y sus otras ocupaciones.

‒ sí, tenemos un asunto importante en casa‒ dijo Tai con cara seria pero alegre a la vez ya que no quería que nadie se preocupara ‒pero Kari, tú te puedes quedarte si quieres‒

‒ No hermano voy contigo‒ Kari no es que no disfrutara estar con sus amigos, pero sentía que debía irse con su hermano.

‒ bueno en ese caso nos veremos en la escuela el lunes‒ dijo Davis, muy animado.

‒ ¡si!‒

Con eso ambos hermanos Kamiya se fueron del digimundo despidiéndose de sus digimons; salieron del edificio de la escuela primaria donde la puerta al mundo digital estaba abierta, fue poco antes de salir del edificio que Tai con mucho tino decidió hablar de algo serio a su hermanita.

‒ Kari debo contarte algo ‒

¿Cómo explicarle algo tan serio a su hermana? Algo tan fuerte; él mismo estaba en un conflicto a sus 17 años ya no era un niño, pero siempre se crean ese tipo de sentimientos cuando se trata de la familia, así que inhalo y continúo.

‒ Nuestros padres se están divorciando‒

La expresión de Kari fue de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo inexpresiva dándole la pauta a Tai para continuar.

‒ sabes que papá se ha puesto muy violento últimamente, y pueda que te sorprenda pero mamá descubrió cosas terribles, eso incluye que él tiene otra familia, otra esposa con otros hijos, los niños tienen la edad d años.‒

Kari ya lo sospechaba había veces en que su padre la confundía con otra persona, la llamaba Anko, y le hablaba a su madre de ropa o cuentas que ella no conocía. En vista que Kari no respondió Tai decidió continuar.

‒ mamá me pidió que te lo dijera y que no te culpa si aún quieres mucho a papá, pero el día de hoy sacaremos las cosas de nuestro padre; hoy fue el juicio, lo gano mamá esta mañana. Él debe salir de inmediato del departamento, ¿quiero saber cómo te sientes? ¿Estas triste?‒

‒ no sé qué pensar, hermano, pero de alguna forma ya lo esperaba, pero mientras estemos los dos juntos, y si ambos apoyamos a mamá, no tengo de qué preocuparme‒

‒ Exacto, siempre contarás conmigo‒

Caminaron en silencio, salieron de las instalaciones del edificio, se dirigieron a su casa con el ánimo de seguir adelante. En cuanto llegaron a casa un mal presentimiento azotó a Kari, sin embargo no dijo nada pero debió haber dicho algo porque en cuanto entraron se desato el infierno.

El pequeño departamento estaba a oscuras y silencioso muy silencioso. Tai sujetó instintivamente el brazo de Kari y entraron lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kari fue la que encendió la luz y al hacerlo vieron a su madre atada en una silla y con un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca; ella hizo gestos de que se fueran pero ambos estaban tan impresionados que no se movieron hasta que su padre los empujó por detrás y los hizo caer. Ambos regresaron a ver y lo vieron sujetando un arma.

‒ Hola mis niños... ‒ dijo macabramente ‒ vayan a sentarse donde está mami ¿sí? ‒

Tai y Kari obedecieron, y ambos fueron gateando hacia donde su madre solo que Kari se sentó en la parte de atrás y Tai las cubría a las dos. Tai, lo estaba mirando con odio. Y Kari empezó disimuladamente a desatar a su madre con una mano y la otra estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta apretando suavemente las teclas de su reciente adquisición, un celular, marcando tres dígitos 9-1-1.

‒ todos vamos a permanecer como una familia feliz... ‒ comenzó su padre, pero Tai le cortó de inmediato su conversación.

‒ ¿Familia feliz? ¿Cuál? ¿Nosotros o esa otra mujer con esos otros niños? ‒

Su padre lo miró con demencia ‒ obviamente todos, ellos y nosotros, todos somos familia ahora, ellos se tuvieron que adelantar y nos están esperando‒

‒ ¿adelantar? ‒ preguntó Kari nerviosa zafando el último nudo que ataba a su madre.

‒ sí, los maté y nos esperan en el cielo‒

Se hizo el silencio, y los tres miembros de la familia habían hecho una mueca de horror. Su padre empezó alzando el arma y Tai tomó una rápida decisión.

‒ ¿por qué los mataste? ‒

‒ Ella al parecer, se enteró de su existencia y me... pidió el divorcio‒

‒ Bueno pues es tú culpa, papá. La engañaste a ella y a nosotros‒

‒no tienes idea... lo infeliz que me hacía sentir. Dos hermosas familias destruidas por su culpa‒ el balbuceaba mientras señalaba a su madre que estaba a punto de levantarse, darle un golpe con la silla y huir con sus hijos.

‒ papá... no es culpa de mi madre. ‒

‒ Oh, si no es su culpa ¿de quién es? ‒ dijo mientras jugaba con la pistola en la mano. ‒ Acaso será tú culpa... ‒ en ese instante apunto a Tai en la frente. ‒ Pues si te consideras culpable entonces... ‒

Su mano quitó el seguro, y puso el dedo en el gatillo. Lentamente lo apretó más hasta que se oyó un disparo y un grito desgarrador. Kari se topó el rostro por miedo a ver.

Cuando Kari abrió los ojos, vio a su madre cubierta en sangre, sobre Tai, la mirada de sorpresa de su padre no se hizo esperar. Su madre había sacrificado su vida para salvar a su hijo y ahora era un peso muerto que Tai no dejaría que cayera al piso.

‒ jajajaja... ‒ la risa de su padre era demencial.

‒ Kari... ‒ susurró Tai y ella lentamente se acercó temblando ‒ yo voy a distraerlo y tú corre, sal de aquí‒

‒ Pe... Pero... ‒

‒ estaré bien, más me preocupas tú‒

‒ ¿bien quién sigue? ‒ dijo su padre volviendo a apuntar el arma.

‒ ¿por qué no vas tú? ‒ gritó Tai y se abalanzó hacia su padre, intentando quitarle el arma.

Kari se levantó de inmediato e iba saliendo de su casa cuando regresó a ver y vio que su padre golpeaba a Tai tan fuerte que lo hizo caer y a pesar de que estuviera ya en el suelo Tai siguió recibiendo golpes con el mango de su pistola. Kari debía hacer algo o si no su padre también terminaría matando a su hermano. Se acercó por detrás y se aproximó a la cocina lo más silencioso posible. Tomó lo primero que vio, un sartén y fue a salvar a su hermano dándole un sartenazo a su padre, lamentablemente el hombre se viró y le quitó el sartén de su mano. Ella solo pensó en correr.

‒ _CORRE... CORRE... MALDITA SEA... ¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUEVES?..._ ‒ eso se gritaba en su mente, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

‒ No, mi adorada niña tú serás la última. Pero antes se irá tu hermano así que... ‒ su padre alzó al semiconsciente Tai y le apuntó con el arma ‒... despídete‒

Antes de que él disparara Kari lo empujó, otro disparo y Tai caía inconsciente en el piso. Kari se acercó a él y sintió que aún respiraba. Su padre estaba furioso. Justo cuando él se acercaba a dispararle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, los policías entraron y controlaron a su padre. Se lo llevaron a rastras, eso pasó en tan corto tiempo apenas minutos pero para Kari fue cuestión de horas. Luego los paramédicos la separaron de su hermano, lo subieron a una ambulancia y luego a ella también. Kari dejó su casa aun cuando escuchaba como el teléfono sonaba desesperadamente.

‒ ¿Hola? ‒ dijo uno de los oficiales mientras contestaba porque ya no soportaba el sonido.

‒ ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra Kari? ‒

‒ ¿quién habla? ‒

‒ soy su amigo, TK. Le llamaba por un problema de matemáticas que... ‒

‒ mira muchacho, tu amiga y su familia están en el hospital... ‒

‒ ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que...? ‒

‒ Al parecer su padre se volvió loco y los estaba atacando y... ‒

‒ ¿en qué hospital están? ‒

Su madre murió en el camino, al menos eso es lo que ella creía, no quería oír la versión de los paramédicos que decían que ella había muerto al instante. En cambio su hermano estaba grave, los paramédicos decían que por fortuna la bala solo le había rozado el cráneo. Necesitaría una transfusión, Kari tenía su mismo tipo de sangre así que no le importo dárselo, solo esperaba que su hermano saliera vivo de la operación.

Dos balas, la primera era la que había matado a su madre, la atravesó y le dio a Tai solo que él no se había dado cuenta por la adrenalina y el odio que sentía en esos momentos; la segunda era la que rozó su cabeza. En sus manos llevaba un paquete el cual tenía lo poco que quedo de su madre, dentro estaba el abrigo que usó ese día, Kari recordaba como ella y su hermano se lo habían comprado en navidad, y además un pequeño medallón, que dentro tenía una pequeña fotografía de su ahora destrozada familia.

De pronto varios escándalos se escucharon por el pasillo, sus amigos habían llegado; solo a Sora le permitieron pasar, ella era la más cercana a la familia, habían sido amigos con Tai desde que eran unos niños, pasaron juntos la aventura del Digimundo, y aún continuaban siendo buenos amigos, aunque ella había preferido ser la novia de Matt. En cuanto Sora llegó a su lado no dijo nada solo se quitó su abrigo se lo puso a Kari y se sentó a su lado abrazándola, fue ahí cuando Kari empezó a llorar y a lamentarse de verdad.

Algunas horas después el Doctor salió de la operación, y vio la triste mirada de la chica frete a él. Pero sonrió.

‒ Esta fuera de peligro, seguirá inconsciente por un tiempo más... ‒ luego cambio el semblante‒ debido a las circunstancias... ‒

‒ ¿qué circunstancias? ‒ preguntó Kari algo asustada.

‒ A qué tu padre los molestará más tiempo‒ dijo un hombre que al parecer era un inspector de la policía. ‒ Lamento informarte que se nos escapó, de alguna forma... ‒

‒ Y de alguna forma hemos arreglado para que Tai reciba un buen tratamiento en los Estados Unidos y tú vayas con él‒ dijo el abuelo de Cody, Chikara Ida ‒ hablé con unos contactos estarán dentro del programa de protección de testigos‒

‒ gracias‒ dijo Kari empezando a alegrarse.

El viaje se realizaría pronto, Kari faltó a la escuela en los últimos días arreglando cosas pendientes, como darle sepultura a su madre, lo hizo sola. Tai aún no despertaba y lo estaban preparando para llevarlo en un avión ambulancia. Finalmente el día llegó Tai iría primero en un avión equipado solo para su bienestar, es decir con enfermeras y médicos y equipo médico sobresaliente. Fue por ese motivo que Kari ya no alcanzaba en ese avión.

Ella iría acompañada por un oficial en un avión comercial, así distraerían a su atacante si este aparecía. En el aeropuerto Kari se despidió de todos sus amigos.

‒ Avísanos cuando llegues‒ dijo Sora dándole un fuerte abrazo.

‒ Cuando Tai despierte dile que se recupere pronto‒ dijo Davis alzando su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

‒ Se lo diré Davis‒

‒ Kari, toma por si te da hambre en el camino‒ dijo Joley mientras le daba un paquete de comida.

‒ gracias‒

‒ Mimi y Willis estará al pendiente de ti y de Tai así que no dudes en comunicarte con ellos‒ comentó Izzy.

‒ Sí, lo haré. ‒

‒ Recuerda que siempre contarás con nosotros para todo‒ djio Matt finalmente.

‒ Sí, gracias... ‒

‒ Srita. Kamiya es hora‒

‒ sí, enseguida voy. Gracias chicos. ‒

‒ no actúes como si esto fuera una despedida Kari, estoy seguro de que Tai y tu vendrán en cuanto todo esto termine‒ dijo TK sonriéndole.

‒ Gracias TK, tienes razón nos volveremos a ver‒ dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y salía corriendo tras del oficial que la acompañaría.

Todos sus amigos se quedaron en el aeropuerto hasta que ella despegó. Todos ya la daban por sana y salva, pero TK tenía algo atravesado en el fondo de su mente y corazón que le decía que no saldría nada bien.

Kari subió al avión donde estaba rodeada de muchas personas esperando llegar a su destino, el oficial a su lado solo se acomodó y sacó un libro para leer. El avión despego y Kari miro por última vez su ciudad y país.

Pasaron unas horas de vuelo normal pero la ruta normal del avión seria atravesar el océano, pero por un extraño motivo el avión fue en dirección contraria, el oficial se dio cuenta después de terminar uno de los capítulos del libro y de inmediato se levantó a pesar de las advertencias de las azafatas, desgraciadamente descubrió que el avión había sido secuestrado por miembros de la mafia japonesa.

Cundió el pánico, los yakuza después de amenazar a todo el mundo, se pasearon por cada asiento, fue cuando la vieron. Kari estaba aterrorizada.

‒ Así que tú eres Kari Kamiya ¿eh? ‒ dijo un hombre calvo, delgado y con millón de tatuajes en el brazo.

‒ mm... no eres tan bonita como tu padre decía‒ dijo otro con un peinado algo anticuado.

‒ ¿mi padre fue quien los contrato? ‒ preguntó Kari, tal vez con un poco de imprudencia.

‒ sí, ahora dinos ¿dónde está la llave? ‒

‒ ¿qué llave? ‒ preguntó Kari.

‒ jajaja... por qué siempre se hacen los desentendidos... ‒ el sujeto calvo le tomó del brazo y lo apretó haciéndole daño ‒ tu padre nos dijo que tu madre te dejó una caja con millones de yenes en su interior, y que nos la daría si te encontrábamos‒

‒ Pues eso es... ‒

‒ Es mentira, ese hombre los engaño... ahora dejen a la chica en paz, y déjenos dirigirnos a nuestro destino ‒ dijo el oficial pero los yakuzas no estaban satisfechos.

‒ ¡JA! Cómo si creyéramos algo que tú dijeras... ‒

Todos estaban desesperados así que el oficial no tuvo más remedio que atacarlos, ellos empezaron a disparar, matando algunos de los pasajeros. Fue cuando en uno de los forcejeos, los controles fueron destruidos. Y el avión se fue abajo. El avión perdió altura, y estabilidad, Kari solo se aferró a su digivice y sintió el impacto.

 _‒_ _Tokio, Japón‒_

Los digielegidos recibieron una llamada casi un día después, decía que Tai había llegado sano y salvo y que había despertado; Mimi estaba con él en el hospital.

‒ me tarde mucho en convencer a los oficiales que yo era su amiga‒ decía Mimi en la pantalla ‒ los Doctores me explicaron que lamentablemente tiene un golpe traumático que le impide recordar el incidente, y al parecer tampoco a su hermanita‒

‒ Eso seguro se arreglará con tratamiento y con mucha paciencia de Kari‒ dijo Joe quien estaba estudiando en la universidad.

‒por cierto cómo está Kari‒ preguntó Sora.

‒ Sobre eso...Kari no llegó a Estados Unidos‒

‒ ¿cómo que no llegó? ‒ preguntó Matt.

‒ _Siberia, Rusia_ ‒

‒ ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? ‒ gritó una chica caminando por un desierto helado. Buscando una luz en su creciente oscuridad.


	2. Frío

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Lo que se encuentre en cursivas quiere decir que la persona que habla, se encuentra hablando otro dialecto, en este caso sería el Ruso. Cuando vean el simbolo *O* quiere decir que esta escena ocurre en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. Si notan algun error, diganmelo para corregirlo.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ Su avión desapareció cerca a Siberia, están investigando‒ dijo Cody, después de preguntarle sobre el avión de Kari a su abuelo luego de que Mimi recalcará que ella no había llegado a Estados Unidos.

‒ ¿Quiere decir que ella está...? ‒ Davis no pudo terminar la frase.

‒ no creo que eso haya pasado‒ dijo TK ‒ seguramente la encontrarán. ‒

‒ Cody, mantennos informados de esto por favor‒ dijo Matt, con la misma seriedad de siempre.

‒ no se preocupen en cuanto sepa que pasa les avisaré‒

‒ _Siberia, Rusia_ ‒

Una muchacha caminaba en la nieve, había tomado unas cuantas cosas útiles del avión, ropa abrigada y ahora sola en el medio de una llanura completamente congelada, buscaba ayuda con desesperación. Esperaba encontrarla, antes de que llegará la noche. Eso era lo que más le aterraba, además debía buscar refugio y comida, pero lo más importante sería no ser la comida.

Caminó durante horas, a lo que ella creía que lo hacía en línea recta, lamentablemente se dio cuenta varias horas después de que caminaba en círculos, varías veces se había topado con sus propias huellas, al principio creía que eran otras personas, pero luego se dio cuenta de su torpeza, y siguió caminando; la noche cada vez estaba más cerca, odiaba haber caído en el único lugar de la tierra que está cubierto de nieve 10 meses al año. Después de caminar unos kilómetros más encontró una cueva, se introdujo ahí, y con un poco de leña que había recogido, y que al mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, con tanta caminata logró que se secará, pudo prender una fogata.

‒ Kari, no te desesperes piensa de esta manera en el digimundo era peor, ahí no había personas, encontraremos una ciudad y preguntaras por la policía y te ayudaran de eso estoy segura‒

Aunque quien sabe si encontraría personas; para recuperar fuerzas dio unos cuantos mordiscos al bocadillo que Joley le había dado, hizo mucho esfuerzo para no acabárselo. No sabía cómo se quedó dormida, seguramente estaba realmente agotada. Al día siguiente se despertó con un movimiento extraño, se incorporó y se encontró sobre una carreta. Dos hombres la estaban manejando.

‒ ¿disculpen? ‒

‒ _hey la niña ya despertó... al parecer es extranjera_ ‒ dijo un hombre, lamentablemente Kari no podía entender el ruso.

‒ _mucho mejor, así nos darán más por ella, dile que se quede quieta_ ‒

‒ _niña...quedarse...dentro... de...carreta..._ ‒

Al principio creyó que la ayudarían, que llegaría a su pueblo se dirigiría a la policía y luego volvería con su hermano; pero al llegar al lugar donde los dueños de la carreta se detuvieron, entendió rápidamente de lo que se trataba, la iban a vender. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pues muy sencillo al entrar en el pueblo, mujeres semidesnudas hacían las compras, hombres ebrios echados en la nieve, otros igualmente causando un tumulto. Vendedores de quien sabe que sustancias en una esquina llena de clientes.

Los hombres pararon en una casa donde un letrero decía, en inglés para su fortuna, _The Beautiful Ladies._ Una mujer regordeta estaba en la entrada, intento huir, pero los hombres fueron más rápidos y la sujetaron, intento zafarse pero no lo logro, pateaba, gritaba pero nadie iba en su ayuda. La metieron en un cuarto donde había muchas chicas con ropa atrevida; la dueña del local habló algo con una de las muchachas, por su apariencia parecía que era la más experimentada del lugar. La chica en cuestión se cubrió, levantó a Kari y la llevó a otra habitación donde había una cama, y una ventana, totalmente sellada. Una habitación fría sin duda. La sentó en la cama, y con mucha calma sacó un botiquín donde limpió la sangre seca que Kari tenía en su frente, cuello, manos y piernas, heridas del choque que Kari no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Después de eso, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kari pensó que tal vez pudiera descansar mientras pensaba en escapar, pero no encontró la definición de descanso, no, la mayor parte de la noche lo único que podía escuchar eran los gritos de la lujuria por las paredes.

Tomo su digivice lo único que no lograron quitarle y lo apretó con fuerza.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

TK estaba triste, esperaba que hubiera una señal que le indicara que de verdad Kari no estuviera muerta. Después de la conversación con sus amigos esa mañana le dio la impresión de que todos creían que ella lo estaba. Pero en cambio él no pensó en eso, lo que pensó fue de una Kari, sola, desconsolada, triste, perdida, pero con vida. Lo único que pudo hacer para calmarse fue ver su digivice, tomarlo, verlo, y apretarlo con mucha fuerza.

De pronto una inmensa luz se asomó del digivice, levantando una pequeña burbuja donde vio justamente a la persona que él deseaba tanto ver.

*O*

‒ ¿Kari?‒

Kari no sabía quién la llamaba estaba demasiado deprimida para siquiera alzar a ver, aunque le pareció extraño que las personas de este pueblo hablaran japonés fluido.

‒ ¡Kari! ‒ volvió a insistir TK. Y al parecer lo logró.

Kari alzó la vista para mirar a uno de sus amigos a través de esa extraña burbuja en su digivice.

‒ ¡TK!‒ dijo lo más alto que le permitía su voz, temía que alguien pudiera escucharla.

‒ Gracias a Dios que estas con vida ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Necesitas ayuda?‒

‒TK escúchame con atención, estoy en algún pueblo de Siberia, en un burdel necesito salir de aquí pero no sé a dónde ir‒

TK se preocupó al oír el lugar exacto de dónde estaba ‒ ¿qué? ¿Un burdel? No te preocupes espera...‒

TK prendió su computadora, busco una guía de Rusia, luego tecleo Siberia, y encontró tres pueblos, que ofrecían ese tipo de servicios. Incluso observo que varias páginas policiales los catalogaban de ciudades del pecado, donde las mafias hacían de la suya y la ley no existía a menos de que tuvieras dinero, o un arma muy poderosa.

‒ Kari, estas en una zona muy peligrosa, intenta huir a un pueblo al norte, ¿tienes una ventana?‒

‒si pero esta sellada, espera puedo ver algo a través de esos maderos‒ Kari se asomó ‒ veo un bosque TK, y luego nada... ‒

‒ Bien, en cuanto se duerman todos, buscas todo lo necesario y huyes a ese bosque, escóndete donde sea, y en cuanto anochezca regresaras a ese lugar súbete a cualquier auto que vaya al norte y te bajas en el primer pueblo que veas ‒

‒TK no creo poder hacerlo porque soy una...‒

‒Kari escúchame, Tai está bien en Estados Unidos pero necesita de ti, tienes que mantenerte viva para reunirte con él, mantén la luz en tu interior y hallaras el camino, sé que puedes Kari, eres la hermana de Tai ¿cierto?‒

‒tienes razón, ok‒ dijo un poco más animada, pero algo nerviosa a la vez‒ esperare a que se duerman‒

De pronto el digivice perdió su brillo y su comunicación se apagó.

*O*

Kari se mantuvo despierta lo más posible, y en cuanto oyó silencio, un silencio sepulcral tanto dentro del edificio como fuera de este, se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperaba que no la hayan cerrado con llave, para su suerte estaba sin ningún tipo de cerrojo, espió un poco para saber si tal vez alguien estaba vigilándola, no había nadie. Salió de su habitación, con mucho sigilo, TK tenía razón todo el mundo estaba ebrio, drogado o con aspecto de muerto, o estaban demasiado ocupados para ocuparse de ruidos pequeños fuera de su habitación.

Con un poco de esfuerzo encontró la cocina, tomo un poco de comida, un abrigo, y botas que supuso que era de una de las chicas, y huyo; pero en lugar de ir al bosque su curiosidad la llevo al pueblo, de verdad era un pueblo de perdición, como los cuentos donde los piratas no hacen más que beber y hacer cosas obscenas, a lo lejos Kari vio una motocicleta de nieve, estaba con las llaves puesta y tenía un remolque en la parte de atrás. Tal vez si la usaba no tendría que subirse a un auto esperando que pueda encontrar un lugar mejor. No tuvo tiempo de decidir porque en ese instante las luces del burdel se prendieron dando alarma de su huida, sin pensarlo subió a la moto y la prendió y se dirigió al bosque.

El escándalo de la mujer, dueña del burdel causó que muchos hombres que iban armados la siguieran. Kari aceleraba cada vez más y más, se introdujo en lo más profundo del bosque, las ramas de los árboles no la dejaban ver, y en cuestión de segundos la motocicleta se volcó, causando que el remolque también se cayera mostrando su contenido, resulta que había una carabina de caza. Kari sintió mucho dolor en su pie, pero no le importo tomo la carabina, y se introdujo más en el bosque, intentando no dejar huellas. Los hombres llegaron al lugar del accidente y en ese lugar la declararon muerta, porque de ese bosque nadie salía con vida.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

TK había telefoneado a Matt para contarle dicha experiencia con el digivice, pero su hermano algo molesto de que lo llamaran tan tarde, lo regañó. TK intentó explicarle que Kari seguía con vida, pero Matt le dijo que no era posible porqué el informe que el abuelo de Cody les había facilitado decía que el accidente no había dejado sobrevivientes.

‒ Pero Matt, ella sigue con vida, te lo aseguro el Digi... ‒

‒ TK, ya es suficiente, mañana les diré a todos, Kari está muerta, déjala descansar en paz ‒

‒ Matt, escúchame... ‒

‒ Suficiente, nos vemos mañana‒

La noche era fría, muy fría, TK estaba en su cama caliente, pero sabía que no podría dormir como se supone que lo haría después de lo sucedido hace unos minutos; por un lado estaba feliz, Kari estaba viva, por otro estaba preocupadísimo ella seguramente estaba pasando hambre, frío; ojalá ella haya logrado escapar, que llegara a su destino sana y salva.

‒ _Siberia, Rusia_ ‒

Era cierto todo lo que decían acerca de Siberia, uno de los puntos más fríos sobre la faz de la tierra, Kari apenas sentía los pies, que demonios debía hacer, había pasado el resto de la noche y ahora mitad de la mañana caminando hacia donde su instinto le decía que era el norte, varias veces estuvo a punto de rendirse, sentarse y esperar volverse una estatua de hielo, pero lo que le dijo TK le resonaba en los oídos; volvería por él, por su hermano, y por gatomon. Si el destino la hubiera querido muerta la hubiera matado su padre, o en el avión o en el accidente de la moto; pero al parecer no era así.

Con sus últimas fuerzas logro llegar al otro extremo del bosque en donde diviso un pequeño pueblo, lentamente se dirigió ahí, y en cuanto entro todo el mundo se le quedo viendo con miedo y asustado. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos más Kari se desplomo agotada en la nieve, las personas se empezaron a aglomerar en su alrededor.


	3. Aprendiendo a Sobrevivir

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta suelo publicar cada dos semanas, pero en esta ocasión no será así. Me ire de vacaciones la siguiente semana, así que adelantaré un capitulo para que no me extrañen mucho. Ahora les recuerdo que lo que se encuentra en cursivas es otro idioma distinto al japónes, seguimos con el ruso, ¡yay!

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ _Siberia, Rusia_ ‒

Kari despertó se encontraba en una habitación, muy parecida a la del burdel del que había salido, empezó a pensar que su plan no dio resultado, que ella sería obligada a trabajar como una... ni siquiera podía pronunciar o pensar en esa palabra. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer, alta, de piel blanca y de cabello rubio.

‒ _ya despertaste, espero que te encuentres mejor_ ‒

Kari no entendió nada, su expresión en su rostro dio a entender a la mujer que no le entendía. La mujer simplemente río.

‒ Katya‒dijo señalándose a sí misma.

La sonrisa de la mujer le dio la confianza para dejar de preocuparse porque al parecer estaría a salvo. Ella debía presentarse o sería muy descortés.

‒ Kari‒

En seguida una anciana entró a la habitación, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve, mirada fuerte, y arrugas en el rostro le hizo creer a Kari que tal vez era una persona muy estricta; entre sus manos traía un plato de comida caliente, visualmente la comida en frente a ella tenía una presentación extraña pero se moría de hambre, al probarlo descubrió que estaba delicioso, lo devoro todo.

‒ Este, Katya ‒ Kari respiró profundo antes de preguntar‒ ¿Dónde estoy?‒

La mujer no pudo entenderla así que ella terminó repitiendo la pregunta con señas para que le entendiera

‒ _Estas en un gulag abandonado, que ahora es un pueblo relativamente estable, al menos eso creemos_ ‒

‒ No te entiendo, pero supongo que estaré bien ¿verdad?‒

La mujer giró la cabeza en forma de que no entendía nada de nuevo, Kari bajó su mirada esperando no perder la poca esperanza que ella tenía. La mujer delicadamente le alzó la mirada, le secó las lágrimas que se atrevieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

‒ _Vas a estar bien_ ‒ dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Kari nunca había visto una de esas. No desde que su madre vivía. No tuvo más remedio que desplomarse en llanto, Katya la abrazó y consoló lo mejor que pudo.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

‒ ¡no puede ser! ‒ gritaba Davis desplomándose en llanto.

‒ debemos ser fuertes, Tai deberá enterarse en algún momento, deberemos ayudarlo en esos momentos‒ dijo Matt con el semblante serio mientras consolaba a Sora.

Los demás muchachos lloraban desconsoladamente, excepto uno. TK sabía la verdad, debían escucharlo.

‒ ¿y si no fuera así? ‒ Tk ganó la atención de sus amigos ‒ ¿y si ella solo está perdida? ‒

‒ Tk, esto no es gracioso‒ dijo Davis.

‒ ¡Davis! ‒ dijo Ken, pero lamentablemente no fue escuchado.

‒ no pienso serlo, solo digo que no podemos creer todo eso‒

‒ ¡el reporte de la policía dice que no hay sobrevivientes! ‒ dijo Matt de una manera seria que Tk lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar.

‒ Pero no han traído su cadáver, los demás pasajeros seguramente serán enterrados muy pronto y... ‒

‒ ¡ya basta! ‒ dijo Matt ‒ Tk, Kari Kamiya está muerta, no han encontrado su cuerpo pero si nadie sobrevivió, es porque ella tampoco lo ha hecho‒

‒ Pero hay una mínima posibilidad, Izzy‒ Tk esperaba que su amigo pudiera creerle, y apoyarlo.

‒ Tk, entiendo lo que sientes pero la probabilidad de que ella haya podido sobrevivir es la misma que alguien sobreviva el impacto de un rayo‒

‒ Pero... _*argh*_ yo voy a seguir creyendo que ella está viva, no me importa lo que ustedes digan‒ Tk salió súbitamente del lugar.

‒ ¡TK! ‒ gritó Matt.

‒ déjenlo ‒ habló Ken ‒ yo lo entiendo, está en un estado de negación, dejen que pase el tiempo, ya lo entenderá‒

Tk ahora sabía que no podía contar con ellos, haría lo que sea para traerla de vuelta sana y salva. Esperaba que sus digimons pudieran ayudarlo.

‒ _Siberia, Rusia_ ‒

Unos días en cama, hicieron que Kari descubriera que la falta de comunicación era obvia; Kari debía buscar una forma de comunicación lo más rápida posible. Se esforzaba por entender lo que decían todas las personas. Eso era lo único que podía hacer mientras su pie se recuperaba.

Katya la trataba bien. Le daba de comer, y la ayudaba a que ella aprendiera el idioma, un poco a la fuerza. Sin embargo la anciana que se llamaba Rosamunda, no mostraba un agrado al verla. Parecía como si la odiara. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

Varias semanas después su pie se había recuperado y empezó a acompañar a Katya a sus diligencias. Kari el primer día se sorprendió al ver que ella era médico, mecánico, bombero, maestra, contador, y otros oficios más. Un cierto grado de admiración empezó a aflorar en ella. Es decir su compañera era multifuncional. Pero había algo que ella no entendía, cuando la gente del pueblo preguntaba por ella, Katya la presentaba como Anya y no como Kari.

‒ _¿Por qué me presentas como Anya?_ ‒ preguntó Kari en el poco ruso que podía hablar.

‒ _porque así estarás a salvo_ ‒

Kari dejó de darle vuelta a ese asunto, y se concentró en aprender todo lo que Katya estuviera dispuesta a enseñarle. Con el pasar de los días Kari aprendió a cocinar y probo cosas que jamás se había imaginado, incluso probo vodka, pero lo escupió de inmediato, esa cosa sabia horrible.

‒ _jajajaja..._ ‒

‒ _Katya cómo bebes esto, sabe horrible, yak... no lo voy a volver a probar jamás_ ‒

‒ _te acostumbrarás, créeme_. ‒ dijo mientras le pasaba un poco de agua.

‒ _nunca_ ‒

Una noche después de haber pasado su primer mes en ese pueblo tomo su digivice, cada noche esperaba volver a ver a TK, pero no tenía idea de cómo pudieron comunicarse hace tiempo atrás, extrañaba a todos sus amigos y su casa, lo que más le mortificaba era no tener noticias de Tai.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

Tk estaba harto de llamar a la policía diciendo que continuaran la búsqueda, por más que insistiera, ellos habían desistido de buscar a Kari. Hubo una ceremonia en su memoria junto con todos los demás pasajeros que perdieron la vida en ese accidente.

A Tk le pareció que todos sus amigos e incluso Davis, los cuales asistieron a la ceremonia, se habían vuelto un puñado de hipócritas. Nadie le creía, y nadie haría nada para ayudar. El asistió solo para ver como todos hacían el ridículo llorando frente a una lápida para que ellos pudieran supuestamente recordarla y visitarla. Ella estaba viva él lo sabía. Si ella los viera seguro que se indignaría por eso.

Las noticias desde Estados Unidos no eran alentadoras tampoco, con la pérdida de memoria de Tai y los problemas que estaban causando los oficiales y los doctores al ocultarle toda la verdad, no era para nada divertido.

Justamente esa noche Tk, en su habitación, señalo los posibles pueblos que pudiera estar Kari en un mapamundi gigante que había colgado en su pared, ahora el problema era como rescatarla de ese lugar.

*O*

La luz anterior se presentó, Tk no le dio importancia, porque no la vio, estaba tan concentrado que no miraba más de lo que tenía enfrente. Pero Kari vio con detenimiento a su fiel amigo señalando algo en la pared. Ella no dudo en sonreír.

‒ Tu madre te regañara si manchas las paredes de tu cuarto‒

Tk regreso a ver. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla. Eso era el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera haberle dado.

‒ sabía que lo habías logrado. ¿Dónde estás?‒

‒ En un gulag, un pueblo que antes era un campo de concentración, una cárcel para los más horribles asesinos‒

‒ ¿De verdad? ‒

‒ Sí, pero ahora es un pueblo pacífico, tranquilo, es al norte, a unos 600km de la ciudad de Moscú‒

‒ eso no aparece en el mapa‒

‒es muy chiquito, y no creo que a la gente le gustaría ver en el mapa un gulag‒

‒ Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien. Pero me preocupa algo, ¿ya sabes cómo vas a regresar?‒

‒no, hace apenas unos días me recuperé por completo de mis heridas, pero tienes razón. Mañana hablare de eso con la mujer que me ayudo ‒

‒ ¿qué heridas? ¿Qué te paso?‒

‒ Me torcí el tobillo, tenía unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, una dislocación leve en la muñeca, y un corte en mi abdomen, pero ya estoy mejor‒

‒ lamento haberte expuesto a que te lastimaras‒

‒ si no lo hubieras hecho ahora estaría con quien sabe quién, en quien sabe dónde‒

‒buen punto‒

‒ ¿cómo están todos?‒

‒ Todos... Creen que estas muerta ‒ dijo Tk secamente como debería ser, pero a pesar de que Kari se sentía algo triste, en seguida cambio los ánimos.

‒ Bueno eso no importa ¿qué sabes de Tai?‒

‒ está bien, recuperándose de a poco, Mimi nos tiene informados ‒ TK se debatía en decirle o no pero lo consideró correcto, Kari se merecía saber la verdad ‒ El sufre de amnesia, no tiene ningún tipo de recuerdo‒

‒ Entiendo, aun así me reuniré con él y estaremos juntos como antes‒

‒ así es, tranquila todo te saldrá de mil maravillas‒

‒ ¿Alguna otra noticia?‒

‒No, no que yo te pueda informar, solo que la policía se guardó su informe‒

‒entiendo...‒

Se hizo el silencio era un poco complicado mantener una conversación, y más cuando se trataba de algo relativamente delicado, pero una interrogante salió de la mente de Tk.

‒ oye Kari, dime cómo es que nos podemos comunicar por aquí‒

‒no tengo idea, qué hay allá que no haya acá‒

Ambos al mismo tiempo vieron a su alrededor era relativamente tarde; en Rusia nevaba, en Japón no, el día no podía ser. Kari alzo a ver la ventana y vio que la luna estaba llena, y ahí recordó súbitamente el día en que huyo, esa noche pudo guiarse en el bosque porque la luz de la luna llena estaba presente en el cielo invernal de Rusia.

‒ creo que es la luna...‒ dijo ella después de unos segundos.

‒eso quiere decir que nos comunicaremos solo en luna llena, si hubiera otra forma... ‒ Tk se puso a pensar, y le vino la respuesta más obvia‒ ¿Hay teléfono?‒

‒ No, bueno sí, pero solo hay uno y no funciona‒

‒si no hay teléfono no hay internet tampoco‒

‒ la tecnología aún no ha llegado, aquí no saben lo que es un computador‒

La luz de los digivice empezó a titilar, dándoles a entender que su tiempo se agotaba.

‒ creo que es tiempo, cuídate‒ dijo Tk sonriendo.

‒nos veremos pronto‒

*O*

Kari estaba feliz, triste, angustiada, complacida, no sabía que sentir, pero de algo si estaba segura debía salir de ahí para poder reencontrarse con Tai, tal vez si iba a Estados Unidos y hacía que él la viera, tal vez su hermano pudiera reconocerla y sus problemas estarían resueltos. Si ese era el plan perfecto, TK podía esperar, decidió escribirle una carta, de la manera antigua pero confiaba en que funcione, le llegaría unos días después pero estaría segura que entendería.

A la mañana siguiente Katya la levanto temprano, Kari muy sorprendida se levantó y arregló rápidamente, aunque estaba algo asombrada por el hecho de que Katya le había obligado a vestirse de una manera poco inusual, un abrigo muy grande y grueso, parecía como cualquier otra mujer rusa. Le dio un bolso, donde había comida, ropa y otras cosas como medicinas e incluso vodka, la dirigió al comedor, le dio un desayuno suculento, era una porción extremadamente grande, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía comerlo, por el frío ella se había acostumbrado a comer más de lo que normalmente lo haría, ni bien acabo la levanto y la llevo en su motocicleta a una estación de tren que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia

‒ _¿qué pasa?_ ‒ pregunto Kari algo dudosa y temerosa

‒ _debes irte pronto_ ‒

‒ _¿Por qué?_ ‒

‒ _ya sabes que soy multifuncional, también soy oficial de policía te estuve investigando, necesitabas mi protección pero no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre o te encontraran_ ‒

‒ _¿Quiénes?_ ‒

‒ _La mafia, al parecer tu padre te puso precio internacionalmente, y ahora necesitas huir, antes eras Kari Kamiya, ahora eres Anya Romanov_ ‒ en ese instante le dio un boleto, pasaporte falso, y varias cosas más como una peluca, y varios artículos para el cabello ‒ _tu boleto lleva hasta un poco antes de Moscú, ahí te bajas y tomaras este sendero_ ‒ dijo mostrándole un mapa‒ _no te salgas de él, te llevara directo a Ucrania, tardaras días así que prepárate, te prometo que no los hare encontrarte el resto depende de ti_ ‒

‒ _Pe... Pero..._ ‒

‒ _si me atendiste estas últimas semanas sabes curar heridas, reparar cosas, administrar bien el dinero, del idioma no hay problema solo di lo siguiente "lléveme a una estación de policía" y ahí pide hablar con "Iván Kuchenco" él te ayudara a llegar a atravesar el mar negro, ¿oíste?_ ‒

El tren empezó a pitar Kari asintió, le dio un abrazo y escuchó un susurro de lo más reconfortante.

‒ _prométeme que cuando llegues a Japón te convertirás en una mujer fuerte_ ‒

‒ _si_ ‒

‒ _dasvidania_ ‒

Kari subió al tren y se fue perdiéndose en la distancia.

* * *

Uno de los últimos comentarios me pedía que porfavor hiciera como en mis anteriores fics, con mi típica nota al final. Lo cual pienso hacerlo. En este fic debo explicar que los demás digielegidos no tienen idea que Tk se logró comunicar con Kar, y al ver el informe oficial de la policia dieron por hecho que esa es la verdad. Y que Tk diga lo contrario no es confiable. ¿Quién no lo haría? Y eso causará muchos problemas lo veran más adelante. ¿Dónde terminará Kari? No tienen ni idea, creanme...*inserte risa malvada aquí*

Nos vemos en tres semanas.


	4. Bosque helado

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Largas vacaciones, pero aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo. Este será exclusivo de Kari. No se preocupen, habrá otros exclusivos de Tk. JEJEJE... ya hice spolier... Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Les recuerdo que lo que está en cursivas está en otro idioma, en este caso pasamos al Ucraniano.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten de su lectura

* * *

Tal como le había indicado Katya ella se bajó unos kilómetros antes de Moscú, y camino por el frio camino hacia Ucrania. Al inició era incluso divertido caminar por un camino casi olvidado, Kari se imaginó las muchas historias que debía tener. Pero después de caminar durante horas sin parar, en medio del frío, con nieve por todas direcciones, decidió que debía tener un merecido descanso, además también debía comer algo. Aunque claro, no podía darse el majestuoso banquete que su estómago pedía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, sino que tuvo que racionarse hasta en el agua. Además tampoco es que era reconfortante sentarse en el frío y helado suelo para comer, así que solo devoraba la comida, descansaba diez minutos, lo suficiente para que sus pies y cuerpo descansaran, y seguía adelante.

Katya le había enseñado algo básico, organización, según ella esa era la clave para sobrevivir, ya sea en el campo o en la gran ciudad, en cualquier parte del mundo. Así que siguiendo ese ejemplo Kari creó un horario, y era sencillo, se levantaba y salía de su improvisado escondite, que era relativamente unas cuantas ramas, un poco de hojas que la cubrían, o intentaban, del frío, y bueno era lo suficientemente cálido, no como ella hubiera deseado, hacia demasiado frío. La hora de despertar era con el primer rayo de sol, el cual era temprano, muy temprano, y se acostaba en cuanto el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Solo un demente caminaría en la noche. Intentaba abarcar lo más que podía, pero a pie era casi imposible.

Lamentablemente un día, ya cerca de la frontera, Kari se dio cuenta que su comida se agotó, y ahora que podía hacer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y empezó a desesperarse, pero luego recordó que tenía que ser valiente, como su hermano mayor, así que empezó a corretear conejos para sobrevivir. Aunque al inicio le daba pena, pero si no lo hacía moriría de hambre; sin embargo no se dio cuenta que era acechada por animales peligrosos, zorros, águilas, aves de rapiña, pero ninguno de estos tan aterrador como los osos los cuales la seguían para arrebatarle su comida. Cuando veía que uno de esos animales la seguía cortaba lo que creería que pudiera comer del conejo o de lo que sea que haya cazado y el resto lo tiraba lejos con la esperanza de que se alejaran de ella.

Mas sin embargo uno de ellos se le acercó un día, era un oso relativamente grande y lo peor de todo, estaba frente a ella, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse así que como siempre lo hacía y muy cuidadosamente tiro la comida, para que el animal se la comiera, y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Pero el animal empezó a seguirla, ella lo sabía porque era el único oso que tenía una mancha negra en el pelaje de su frente. Con el miedo terrible que le tenía se subió al árbol más grande que vio, esperando que el oso no la siguiera, después decidió solo esperar que se cansara de ella y se fuera. Comió lo que le quedaba de la comida en las alturas y tiró lo que no iba a devorar fue ahí que notó que el oso empezó a devorar sus sobras. Ahora que lo observaba bien ese oso en particular parecía muy pequeño comparado con los otros. Pero en ese instante no le importaba solo quería que el oso se fuera para poder bajar y continuar.

No durmió en toda la noche, por terror a caerse. El oso seguía abajo en la base del árbol. Siguió esperando y el animal al parecer se hartó a eso de las 4am, con eso ella empezó a bajar lo más silenciosamente posible. Se preparó rápidamente una especie de refugio y durmió un poco para poder continuar su camino. Kari despertó un poco agotada pero con el conocimiento que debía seguir, según sus cálculos no faltaría mucho para llegar a donde tenía que ir, pero al ser más consciente de su alrededor se encontró que estaba con un abrazo de oso; el oso que la seguía el día anterior la estaba sujetando y calentándola. El animal era enorme, muy enorme, extendido como estaba le cubría entera. Se liberó del animal lentamente, aunque no lo hizo delicadamente ya que el oso se despertó, Kari empezó a temblar, si ese animal la atacaba sería su fin. Kari cerró sus ojos por miedo, pero el oso solo se acercó le respiró encima y le dio una buena lamida en la mejilla. Kari entendió que al parecer el oso no buscaba comerla. Lo apartó lentamente y se puso en pie. Continúo caminando, y el oso, cual mascota entrenada a su lado.

‒ si me vas a acompañar necesitarás un nombre, no te puedo llamar solo animal u oso ¿no? ‒

El oso no dijo nada, obviamente, la costumbre de tener experiencias en el mundo digimon que la mayoría de criaturas le hubieran contestado.

‒ En japonés oso se dice Kuma, ¿te puedo llamar así? ‒

El oso volvió a estar callado pero regresó a verla como si lo llamarán. Kari sonrió, al menos tenía algo que podría ser una gran compañía sino un gran amigo. Siempre le gustaron los animales, pero jamás pensó que caminaría con un oso, un animal gigante peludo y muy peligroso, a su lado.

Con el pasar de los días se acercaron a su destino, y el momento de su adiós, Kari se había encariñado mucho con el oso, en esas semanas que había estado sola, Kuma era una gran compañía. Fue en la noche que Kari preparó el banquete más grande, y se lo dio solo a él.

‒ Esta es la despedida, Kuma, lamento decirte que no me vas a poder acompañar más adelante, me divertí mucho contigo, te agradezco la pequeña compañía ‒Diciendo eso ella se alejó de él, y se fue hacia la civilización.

A un día de llegar al primer pueblo, sintió una pequeña vibración bajo sus pies, vio una camioneta con tres hombres dentro de ella, siguieron su camino, pero luego después de unos metros pararon frente a ella. Kari sintió lo que vendría, la iban a acosar. Katia le había enseñado como defenderse de los hombres estúpidos.

‒ _Hola, hermosa damita_ ‒ dijo uno de ellos.

A pesar de que el Ucraniano se parecía en cierto grado al ruso, era muy distinto, pero Katya le dijo que desde la guerra fría la mayoría de ucranianos la entendería si hablaba ruso. Aunque en estos casos era mejor no responder, y seguir el camino.

‒ _¿qué hace una zarina en estos parajes?_ ‒ dijo uno hablando un ruso muy forzado.

‒ _¿le comieron la lengua los ratones?_ ‒

Al parecer uno no diría nada y enseguida fue a estamparla contra un tronco, e intentó forzarla. Kari le dio una patada y tomando una rama empezó a defenderse, pero los tres hombres la atacaron por igual. Sujetándola con fuerza, le quitaron la rama e iban lujuriosos hacia su abrigo, Kari empezó a darse por perdida hasta que un rugido se escuchó muy cerca. Kuma salió del bosque en dirección a ella. Los hombres asustados soltaron a Kari; dos de ellos se subieron rápidamente a la camioneta, la arrancaron y se fueron abandonando al tercero, sin embargo sacó un revólver de su pantalón y le disparó al oso.

Creyendo que la mujer caería a sus pies, él fue a reclamar su "premio" lo que recibió fue un golpe, con una rama en la cabeza, el hombre cayó inconsciente en el piso. Kari al ver que el sujeto en cuestión no le haría daño ya, se fue ayudar a su peludo amigo. Lamentablemente lo que obtuvo fue su último gemido, su último lamido y su último respiro. Kari derramó lágrimas, tantas que pareciera que el oso hubiera derramado sus propias lágrimas. Tomó la gigante cabeza de Kuma y la abrazó con fuerza. Después se paró, tomándolo de las patas lo arrastró al bosque, ¿cómo? No lo sabía, el oso pesaba toneladas y aún así Kar con todas las fuerzas logró moverlo, ya muy a dentro del bosque le fabricó una pequeña tumba, le arranco una de sus garras, para tenerlo presente con ella. Después de eso, ya había anochecido, volvió a la carretera y siguió caminando, el hombre que le había atacado ya no estaba, supuso que despertó y se fue.

Llegó a la ciudad a la madrugada, en un ruso muy básico pidió la dirección de la estación de policía más cercana. Las personas con desconfianza la condujeron hacia ella. Los oficiales la miraron con detenimiento, bueno la apariencia de Kari no era la de una hermosa princesa más bien de una pordiosera pero no importaba si alguien de ahí pudiera ayudarla.

‒ _necesito hablar con Iván Kuchenco_ ‒

‒ _¿Quién lo busca? ‒_

 _‒_ _Ka... Anya Romanov, me envía Katya..._ ‒

‒ _espera, enseguida lo llamamos_ ‒

‒ _gracias_ ‒

Kari esperó todo el día en una habitación atrás de la estación de policía, estaba sentada en una silla calentándose en la chimenea, de pronto un hombre mayor, pero temiblemente alto vino a su espera.

‒ Así que eres tú la famosa "Anya" ‒ dijo en un japonés perfecto.

‒ Sí, soy ella, Katya me dijo que usted me podía ayudar‒

‒ por supuesto que puedo, no faltaba más‒ dijo sonriéndole, pero Kari no respondió la sonrisa ‒ _*suspiro*_ sé que no es el momento para que confíes en alguien todavía, los hombres somos criaturas muy crueles, pero debes mantener la esperanza de que alguien siempre te va ayudar, siempre habrá alguien‒

‒ sí, tiene razón... ¿la esperanza? ‒ dijo Kari de pronto sobresaltada ‒ ¿disculpe tiene un teléfono que pueda usar para llamadas internacionales? ‒

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

Tk escuchó el teléfono era muy tarde, la media noche para ser precisos, y su madre aún no regresaba del trabajo. Siempre que alguien llama a esa hora no era para nada bueno, así que decidió levantarse y contestar el bendito teléfono, solo esperaba que no fuera ningún tipo de broma.

‒ ¿Residencia Takahashi? ‒

‒ Esta es una llamada por cobrar desde Ucrania, ¿Desea tomarla? ‒

‒ ¿Ucrania? ‒ pensó Tk que no tenía nadie conocido en Ucrania pero luego la mente se le aclaró recordando a Kari ‒ sí, sí la tomo ‒

La operadora hizo sonar una cancioncita tonta, para que luego la línea fuera abierta nuevamente.

‒ ¿Kari? Dime que eres tú‒

‒sí, soy yo Tk. Me alegra oír tu voz‒

‒ Gracias, me estaba empezando a preocupar, no tenía como saber nada de ti‒

‒ lo siento, no quería preocuparte ‒

‒ ¿cómo es que ahora estas en Ucrania?, te creía en Rusia ‒

‒ Bueno, me obligaron a salir, de manera urgente, al parecer mi padre me puso precio internacionalmente. ‒

‒ voy a averiguar sobre eso, no te preocupes‒

‒ no pierdas cuidado, estoy con alguien que me llevará a un lugar seguro, al menos eso espero. Te llamaré de nuevo en cuento pueda‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ por qué no simplemente te envían de vuelta, si quieres te escondo en mi cuarto pero no quisiera tenerte lejos más tiempo‒

‒ Tk... ‒ dijo Kari reprimiendo unas risas‒ ¿te das cuenta que lo que dijiste se oyó un poco pervertido? ‒ dijo Kari finalmente.

‒ ¿qué dije? ‒ pensó Tk pero en seguida se puso rojo, agradecía que Kari no podía verlo ‒ ay lo siento no era mi intención eso, es solo que... ‒

‒ Lo sé, tranquilo, yo también quiero regresar, pero esta todo tan complicado que haré todo lo posible para volver lo más rápido posible‒

‒ te estaré esperando, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme‒

‒ Sí, gracias. Debo irme. Cuídate tú también. Te quiero‒

‒ Yo también‒

La comunicación se cerró, diciendo el total que Tk debía pagar, pero no importaba le pagaría de su mesada. Nada serio. Le contentaba saber que seguía con vida y dispuesta a regresar. Tk pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche. Sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo.

‒ _Odesa,_ _Ucrania_ ‒

Kari subió a un barco, la llevaría a Turquía donde ella podría pasar como turista y dirigirse a donde ella quisiera. Su plan era ir a Estados Unidos a ver a Tai, y luego regresar a Japón. Estaba tan angustiada por él que iría a verlo primero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

‒ _Estambul, Turquía_ ‒

Cuando llegó a Turquía, con mucho ánimo empezó a bajar del barco, pero un miembro de la tripulación la sujetó con fuerza y la condujo hacia otro hombre que la escrudiño de pies a cabeza, le dio dinero al marinero, y a ella la llevaron a un burdel, uno especializado en mujeres exóticas. Kari sintió desfallecerse. Pero si logró salir de un desierto de hielo, lograría salir de ahí. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Trágico? Espero que sí. Pero no se preocupen todo se volverá peor... *inserte risa malvada* Ahora quiero hacer notar dos cosas la primera es que Kari siempre depende de los demás, tenía que escribir algo donde ella no fuera la que hay que proteger sino ella afrontando sus problemas. Espero que les guste. Segundo es que Kari tiene esa habilidad de ver todo lo puro y bueno de la vida, es por eso que el oso empezó a seguirla. Para, no solo hacerle compañia, sino para darle fuerzas donde ella flaqueaba.

Si les gustó haganmelo saber por favor que quiero conocer su opinión.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	5. Bailar es un trabajo

Hola todos ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien. Traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic que se está tornando bastante oscuro. Así que antes que nada se los advierto, en este capitulo habra temas muy fuertes. Como insinuación sexual y trafico de personas, drogadicción y otros vicios fuertes. Tendré una nota al final explicando ciertas cosas. Les recuerdo que las frases en cursiva son para dar a entender que hablan un idioma distinto, en este caso estamos con el Turco y un poco de inglés. Antes de que me olvide hay un pequeño parrafo entre ** eso quiere decir que la acción dentro de ese simbolo ocurre al mismo instante de lo previamente escrito.

Digimon no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ _Estambul, Turquía_ ‒

‒ _No es muy agraciada‒_

 _‒_ _Crecerá, pero necesitamos bailarinas, luego la vendemos cuando se desarrolle más‒_

 _‒_ _Si es que lo hace‒_

 _‒_ _La conservaremos virgen, así recibiremos más aunque no sea tan bonita_ ‒

Kari escuchaba en ese nuevo idioma que tendría que aprender, al parecer hablaban de ella. Al menos eso es lo que decían sus expresiones. El hombre que la trajo, no tomo en cuenta la opinión de la que creía era la dueña del lugar, una mujer cerca de los 50 con canas en el cabello, aún conservaba cierto grado de lo que debió ser una cara muy bonita, pero pequeñas arrugas se empezaban a notar. Ella le miró con detenimiento, y se acercó a ella.

‒ _¿Hablas inglés niña?_ ‒ preguntó en un inglés delicado.

‒ _no soy buena_ ‒

‒ _te servirá... ¿cómo te llamas?_ ‒

‒ _Anya_ ‒

‒ _Bien, de ahora en adelante te llamarás... Belgin_ ‒

La mujer no espero ningún tipo de opinión y la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia un pequeño armario entre la cocina, y el baño. Abrió la puerta y la tiró ahí.

‒ _está será tu habitación, Belgin, ya que no nos sirves para atender a los clientes limpiaras el lugar, al menos hasta que tengas más curvas‒_

 _‒_ _Si no le sirvo ¿por qué simplemente no me deja ir? ‒_

 _‒_ _Porque crecerás eventualmente... si no servirás para otra cosa_ ‒

Kari no se atrevió a preguntar más. Y vio como la puerta de ese pequeño armario era cerrada bruscamente. A penas podía permanecer de rodillas, el techo no era muy alto, y las paredes eran un poco anchas pero no lo suficiente; por suerte Kari vio que podía entrar perfectamente si se acostaba de una esquina a otra. Ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo salir de ese lugar? Primero el idioma, luego el dinero, y luego salir.

Estar encerrada en esa habitación fue como haber permanecido durante décadas en la oscuridad, todo en silencio. Hasta que de pronto, la puerta se abrió, la mujer la sacó arrastrando de ahí, le dio un trapero y un cubo, con su dedo le indico varias mesas, sillas y un escenario, en donde varias chicas estaban practicando un baile.

‒ _Límpialo, o no tendrás comida_ ‒

Nunca creyó, que le dieran esa opción, y ahora que se daba cuenta se estaba muriendo de hambre. En ese instante tomó el trapero, lo humedeció y empezó a restregar.

‒ _Y ustedes, me avisan si esta mocosa no cumple ¿oyeron?_ ‒

‒ _Sí, tía Luna_ ‒ dijeron las chicas.

Kari se partió la espalda restregando todo el lugar, y limpiando la mesa y las sillas. Pero cuando llegó la hora de su tan ansiada comida, lo que recibió fue un poco de pan, una especie de puré, que no olía, ni se veía bien, y un vaso de agua. Kari pensó que tal vez no se veía bien pero sabía normal. Lamentablemente no fue el caso, ese puré sabía horrible. Pero se obligó a comer, era eso o morir de hambre.

Antes de que la encerraran en su habitación y la sacaran otra vez cuando todo el espectáculo se haya acabado, Kari recibió un billete de 5 liras turcas. El hombre, llamado Sadiq, que parecía el que abría y cerraba el local le hablo de manera clara para que ella entendiera.

‒ _mira, niña, es sencillo si haces un buen trabajo se te paga; si ahorras podrás comprar tu libertad, la cual es muy cara: 50 000 liras_. ‒

‒ no creo poder conseguirlo‒ pensó.

‒ _esfuérzate, y esperemos que te asciendan, las bailarinas ganan más, es eso o que un adinerado te compre, y de ahí la única salida sería la muerte. Bienvenida a Estambul_ ‒ dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Kari se decidió a llegar a esa cantidad, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no comería si fuera necesario; no permitiría que la vendieran y si lo hacían no sería una venta fácil. Si era necesario aprendería a bailar para ganar más dinero. Tenía mucha fe en que lo conseguiría.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

Tk tenía esa extraña impresión, de nuevo, de que Kari estaba sola y perdida, en algún lugar del mundo. Hace ya dos semanas que se presentaron las condiciones perfectas para charlar por el Digivice pero nada pasó. Así que para no volverse loco y dejar de preocuparse empezó a escribir. Escribir, al inicio era como un Diario de las aventuras de Kari, lo que había pasado, por dónde había transitado, y los nuevos amigos que seguramente había encontrado, la verdad no quería pensar que todo el mundo le hacía daño. Aunque eso lo hiciera parecer que se estaba aislando. Empezando a preocupar a sus amigos.

Un sábado a finales de noviembre, Tk dejó que su celular sonara, y no se molestó en contestar.

‒ehmmm... Tk ¿no vas a contestar? ‒ preguntó Patamon, viéndolo por la pantalla de su computador.

‒ no, seguramente es para alguna tontería ‒

‒ ¿y si fuera Kari? ‒ preguntó Gatomon.

‒ No lo creo estamos como a 10 horas de distancia, debe ser la madrugada donde este‒

‒ ¿no se han vuelto a comunicar? ‒

‒ No... Pero estará bien, eso espero‒

Tk no había dejado de escribir, hasta que menciono lo último. Regresó a ver al gran mapamundi sobre su cama, eso parecía un juego mal jugado de estrategia. De repente se levantó, y señaló un país que no había estado señalado en los posibles destinos de Kari: Turquía.

Los digimons, sabían que el la extrañaba, y mucho. Y él era el único que estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, ya que todos creían que estaba muerta.

‒ _Estambul, Turquía_ ‒

Era diciembre, y Kari ya había ascendido a mesera, ¿cómo? Sencillo, ni bien Sadiq cerraba las puertas a las 5 de la mañana, Kari ya había empezado a limpiar, se demoraba una hora entera en ordenar y arreglar la zona de las mesas, y media hora más tomaba la limpieza total del escenario. Lo que era excelente porque a las 7h30 las bailarinas iniciaban su práctica, a esa hora Kari desayunaba un vaso de jugo y un poco de pan, tenía suerte si era pan fresco. Ahora gracias a su ascenso tenía una habitación más decente, ahora tenía un colchón y una ventana. Que suerte, Kari tenía mucho frío por las noches, aunque comparado con Japón o Siberia era un clima relativamente fresco.

El trabajo no era la gran maravilla ya que todos los hombres, absolutamente todos, querían manosearla mientras caminaba con los pedidos, ella se alejaba lo más posible de esas personas. Y solo se acercaba cuando tenía que entregar algo. Aunque varias ocasiones tuvo que dejarse manosear, según tía Luna era para que el negocio tenga más clientes; después de que entregará los pedidos, tomaba una almohada o algún trapo se tapa la cara y gritaba para sacar su frustración y debes en cuando soltaba uno que otro insulto, en japonés, ruso y en su recién aprendido turco.

Dos días después de su primer día, Kari se dio cuenta de algo: a veces lo que buscas está en frente. Esa noche la mafia se hizo presente, resulta que son los mejores clientes y suelen frecuentar el lugar casi todas las noches; intentaba no acercarse, cuando lo hacía solía escuchar en su recién aprendido turco que hablaban de la japonesa del millón. Durante las tres semanas siguientes no se percataron que la gansa de los huevos de oro les servía whisky.

El 22 de diciembre, se dañaron las tuberías, y Kari tuvo su primer descanso en casi mes y medio de haber sido esclavizada ahí. ¿Salir? Eso hubiera deseado, pero al ser la nueva adquisición no la dejarían ver el sol hasta que su cuerpo haya adaptado proporciones y este en promoción; se contentó con contar el dinero que había ahorrado, 1000 liras. Necesitaba más, mucho más. En su mente solo estaba la frase de que las bailarinas ganaban lo que ella tenía por noche, y claro cómo no ganar ese dinero, si los hombres ponían billetes en sus trajes. Al terminar la "tía luna" se llevaba un 80% de cada una, pero aun así bastaría para salir de ahí.

Al no oír a nadie se aventuró a salir de su habitación hacia el escenario, colocó su bolso, dónde tenía sus pocas cosas, y su tan preciado Digivice, y empezó a bailar, imitando a las bailarinas. Se olvidó que era noche de luna y que empezaría a brillar.

*O*

Tk vio al fin su Digivice brillar, dejó de escribir, apagó la luz y la vio, bailando. Se vía tan bonita, aunque preocupantemente más delgada de lo que él recordaba. No dijo nada y solo se limitó a verla, y esperar a que terminara. Ni se había dado cuenta que había empezado a fantasear, que solo bailaba para el, y lo podía ver, en directo, sentado frente a ella en ese horrible antro, o al menos donde sea que esté de lo poco que veía era una mala impresión.

‒ Lo hiciste muy bien‒ dijo Tk al ver que Kari había acabado.

Kari se sonrojó, no se suponía que tendría público ‒ ¿tú crees Tk? ‒

‒ Sí ‒

‒ eso es reconfortante‒

‒ Por cierto... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué bailas? Eso parece un bar ¿es un bar? dime que no te metiste en problemas otra vez...‒

‒ Si solo supieras... ‒

‒ Pues empieza‒

‒ no te quiero preocupar ‒ pensó Kari ‒ estoy en Turquía, y... me vendieron a este lugar‒

‒ ¿te vendieron? creí que ese sujeto de Ucrania te iba a ayudar‒

‒ Y lo hizo, fue uno de los tripulantes que me vio y me vendió. Ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por ahorrar y pagar mi libertad‒

‒ ¿es por eso que estas más delgada? ‒

‒ Bueno... sí, pero no es tan grave, y también porque si me desarrollo me usaran como... ya sabes... ‒

‒ ¡Si alguien te llega a tocar juro que le devolveré todo lo que te hizo multiplicado por un millón!‒

‒ Como desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, a ti y a Tai‒ dijo Kari intentando evitar no llorar.

‒ No llores Kari, para que estoy yo aquí si no es para ayudarte, ¿cuánto cuestas? ‒

‒ 50 000 liras turcas, ya hice el calculó son como 2 millones con 4 mil 90 yenes‒

‒ ¿has reunido algo? ‒ preguntó Tk asustado.

‒ Sí, 1000 liras en un mes de trabajo‒

‒velo de esa forma ya conseguiste 40 mil yenes Kari, además si dos trabajamos al mismo tiempo podemos reunirlo y para inicios de Febrero ya estarás libre y de vuelta en casa‒

‒ ¿trabajamos? ‒ pensó ‒ tú quieres... ‒ Tk asintió y La cara de Kari se llenó de asombro ‒ ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Tk no quiero meterte en problemas‒

‒ no lo haces, necesito dinero y no me molesta darte un poco a ti‒

‒ Gracias, Tk, te compraré algo por Navidad‒

‒ Que regreses, ese quiero que sea mi regalo‒

Y de pronto el Digivice empezó a apagarse, lo último que se pudieron decir fue un Feliz Navidad.

*O*

Tk ya sabía qué hacer, dejó su cuaderno a un lado tomo su computadora, y se puso a investigar, si quería conseguir dinero tenía que buscar un trabajo y pronto, luego tendría que transferirlo, por correo era imposible, así que debía buscar un banco que estuviera en muchos países, y la cuenta debía estar a nombre de Kari y suyo. Sería un poco difícil.

A la semana siguiente, después de las festividades, fue a buscar trabajo, se lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo su madre pasó la mayoría del tiempo con Matt y él. Todo el día buscó y buscó en tiendas, cafeterías, librerías pero no había nada. Hasta que pasó por un pequeño local, era a simple vista un bar, pero el dueño, o el encargado estaba quejándose de la falta de ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él.

‒ disculpe señor, oí que necesitaba ayuda‒

‒ ¿y eso te importa? ‒ dijo el encargado un hombre alto corpulento y de oscuro cabello y barba.

‒ Pues yo puedo ayudarlo‒

‒ ¿tú? Pero si solo eres un mocosito‒

‒ Se lo ruego señor, necesito el empleo‒

‒ ¿para qué quieres tú un trabajo en un Bar? ‒

‒ en realidad solo necesito el dinero‒

‒ ¿consumes drogas niño? ‒

‒ no‒

‒ Entonces ¿para qué quisieras trabajar en este bar de mala muerte?‒

Tk no sabía si ser sincero con el hombre, pero a estas alturas este empleo era mejor que nada, y Kari necesitaba la ayuda lo más rápido posible.

‒ es para ayudar a una amiga que está en problemas, y si no le doy el dinero puede que salga lastimada y jamás me lo perdonaría si... ‒

‒ está bien, ven a las 5 en punto, para tu seguridad solo serás mensajero, traerás mercadería y darás recados, pero no te ilusiones con la paga solo serán 300 yenes la hora‒

‒ me parece genial señor‒

‒ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ‒

‒ Takeru Takaishi‒

‒ Bueno Takeru, tu amiga tiene mucha suerte en tenerte como amigo‒

Tk empezó a trabajar, el empleo duraba cinco largas horas, tardaba una hora aproximada en regresar a su casa, y de ahí se quedaba haciendo su tarea. Empezó a dormir tres a cuatro horas. Sin embargo su madre jamás se dio cuenta porque ella, al llegar del trabajo poco después de Tk, comía un poco de la cena que su hijo se molestaba en cocinar, y se tomaba una pasitlla para dormir, y se iba a la tierra de los sueños. Además Tk no dejó que sus notas descendieran, así que su madre jamás recibió queja alguna.

‒ _Estambul, Turquía_ ‒

Kari convenció a la "tía Luna" de dejarla bailar. A pesar de las burlas de sus compañeras lo hizo bien, no excelente pero bien, lo suficiente para debutar como bailarina las siguientes noches. Con el dinero recolectado de tan solo dos semanas, ya tenía 10 000 liras, Kari estaba cada vez más segura de que la dejarían libre. Habían pasado dos semanas más, y había logrado conseguir 10 000 liras más, es decir ahora tenía 20 000 liras. Después de la presentación se encerró en el baño con sus cosas necesitaba un respiro, a pesar de que estaba cerca de su libertad, su salud había decaído un poco, estaba cada vez más delgada, se sentía con mucho frío cómo si toda la ropa que llevara fuera insuficiente para que su cuerpo generara calor.

Pensaba en Tk cada vez más seguido preguntándose cómo estaría para su suerte el Digivice empezó a brillar.

*O*

Tk cabeceaba en su escritorio, tenía que repasar esos problemas de matemáticas para el examen. Pero se sentía tan cansado.

‒ ¿Tk? ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒ preguntó Kari con mucha preocupación.

Tk regresó a ver y sonrió, a Kari no le gustó ver ojeras debajo de sus ojos ‒ sí, solo cansado, aburrido, las matemáticas son lo peor‒

‒ Como quisiera decir lo mismo Tk‒

‒ por cierto, adivina cuánto logre reunir ‒

‒mmm... ¿en yenes o liras? ‒

‒ Liras‒

‒mmm... ¿5000? ‒ Tk negó con la cabeza ‒ ¿10 000? ‒

‒ adivina, adivinador que en la cuenta tengo 30 000 liras turcas‒

Kari lo miró con detenimiento y no dudo en gritar de alegría ‒ ¡TE AMO! ¡TK ERES EL MEJOR!

*Natsuko Takaishi se despertó con un grito, era la madrugada ¿Tk seguía despierto? Se levantó sigilosa, tal vez era solo un sueño, fue a la puerta de su hijo y se mantuvo en silencio al oír a Tk hablar con alguien, al parecer una chica si sus oídos no la engañaban*

‒ La cuenta está a nuestros nombres, solo retira el dinero en cuanto puedas ir al banco‒

‒ Tk, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto‒

‒ de nada, solo quiero verte... ‒

‒ yo también, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado... pero según recuerdo no eras tan delgado‒

‒ Lo mismo te dije hace un mes, y si adelgace es por ti, por nadie más, además ¿cómo comer si sé que de seguro tu pasas hambre? ‒

‒ si prometo comer, ¿comerás? ‒ preguntó Kari y Tk asintió ‒ Pues pagaré, saldré de aquí comeré algo y nos volveremos a ver‒

‒ esperaré ese día con ansias‒

‒ Tk... ‒

‒ ¿sí? ‒

‒ _Te amo_ ‒

‒ Yo también, nos vemos pronto‒

Tk, se despidió, sonrojado y sonriendo tan feliz de que con ese dinero Kari estaría cerca de casa, que todo lo que había hecho valía la pena.

Kari también sonrojada, y con el corazón en la mano, le mando un beso a la distancia antes de que el Digivice dejará de brillar. Ya faltaba poco para volver a su país a su casa, estar al lado de Tk y Tai, dos personas que sabía que la querían tanto que harían todo por ella.

*O*

Kari salió del baño y "tía Luna" estaba ahí, mirándola molesta. La tomo del brazo y lo torció con fuerza.

‒ _¿Con quién hablabas Belgin?_ ‒ preguntó furiosa.

‒ _Con... con... conmigo misma... creo que tanto aire viciado me ha vuelto loca_ ‒

‒ _a mí no me engañas niñata... ¿con quién hablabas? ¿Qué usaste para hablar?_ ‒ preguntó recordando que al llegar le habían quitado el celular.

‒ _no use nada_ ‒

‒ _mientes..._ ‒ dijo mientras le tiraba al piso, le quitaba su pequeña bolsa y rebuscaba, encontró el Digivice ‒ _¿qué es esto?_ ‒

‒ _eso... es... una calculadora vocal... era de mi escuela..._ ‒

‒ _esto parece una especie de radio si me lo preguntas_ ‒ dijo Sadiq interrumpiendo la conversación.

‒ _¿un radio?_ ‒ dijo la mujer, tirando el Digivice al piso y con una pisoteada lo rompió en mil pedazos, Kari se agachó a recoger alguno pero "tía Luna" le pisó la mano con el delgado tacón de sus zapatos.

‒ ¡Ahhhh! ‒ no pudo evitar gritar, súbitamente recordó lo que Katya le enseñó a veces era necesario fingir fortaleza para que te dejaran en paz, con el tiempo te lo creerías.

‒ _ESTPUPIDA_ ‒ la mujer le propino una patada a Kari en la cabeza enviándole hacia la pared, la cual golpeo fuertemente.

‒ _Ya es suficiente, déjeme en paz, tengo lo suficiente para comprar mi libertad_ ‒ dijo Kari apretando entre sus dedos el pedazo que logró recuperar del Digivice.

‒ _Así que reuniste las 50 000 liras_ ‒ dijo asombrada, luego cambio de expresión ‒ _Bien qué tal si hacemos los trámites mañana antes de la función, ve y descansa en tu habitación_ ‒ dijo mientras le daba su bolsa.

Kari salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

‒ ¿Quién era Tk? ‒

Escuchar la voz de su madre detrás no es lo más agradable a las 2 de la mañana.

‒ Una amiga, mamá. No podía un ejercicio y me llamó a preguntar cómo se resuelve‒ mintió.

‒ ¿Una amiga? ‒ se oía el tono molesto ‒ y tu amiga te pide dinero Tk... ‒

‒ es un préstamo... ‒

‒...en una moneda extranjera... ‒

‒ es solo un juego ‒

‒ Tk ¿tienes algo más que decirme? Acerca de tu amiga tal vez. O de lo que ella menciono de encontrarte más delgado‒ Natsuko se acercó a su hijo y le tocó ligeramente haciendo que Tk se sobresaltará y se apartará de ella. Sorprendiéndola por esa extraña reacción.

‒ ¿Te importa? Tengo que estudiar‒ dijo Tk mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y le pedía a su madre que saliera.

En cuanto ella salió, solo se escuchó el portazo detrás. Natsuko llegó a la conclusión de que había descuidado demasiado a su hijo, así que enmendaría sus errores. Y si había sido así con Tk, tal vez Matt estaba peor. ¿O tal vez era la edad? Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas con esas interrogantes.

‒ _Estambul, Turquía_ ‒

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Kari no podía dormir, ese día harían los trámites para su libertad. Estaba tan feliz y llena de ansiedad que el sueño no se le presentó. Para calmarse, se levantó al baño con su bolso, siempre iba con él, tenía miedo de que le robaran algo aunque sin su Digivice el bolso ya era una cosa inservible. Se lavó la cara y justo en el momento en que iba a salir escuchó varios pasos en dirección del pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

‒ _¿la encontraron?_ ‒ era la voz de un hombre, turco.

‒ _No, dijiste que estaría aquí_ ‒ Kari reconoció la voz de Sadiq.

‒ _si estaba...seguramente fue a una de las habitaciones de arriba, se ha vuelto muy amiga de la tal Fátima_ ‒ esa era la voz de tía Luna.

Kari miró de reojo por la puerta que varios hombres, entre ellos estaban Sadiq, y tía Luna. Algo andaba mal. Kari tomó sus cosas y muy sigilosamente salió del baño y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, al parecer tenían todo preparado para llevársela a dónde sea; la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y un auto estaba estacionado afuera. El ruido de su búsqueda se hizo presente en los pisos superiores en las habitaciones de las otras chicas, aprovechó y salió apegada a la pared, para que si uno se atrevía mirar fuera no la viera correr, estuvo así hasta que encontró un callejón, al llegar se escondió entre un basurero, era asqueroso las ratas le rozaban los pies, ¿que debía hacer? Esperar era una buena opción por el momento.

Los hombres salieron del lugar y buscaron por los alrededores, el escándalo provocado por sus acciones le indicaban que cada vez se acercaban más a ella aprovechando ese ruido y la poca visibilidad se levantó y con mucho cuidado intentó trepar la valla de alambre que la dividía del otro lado de la calle; recordó súbitamente que en el Digimundo trepaba muros de piedra, esto en realidad era fácil, al menos eso parecía. En cuanto estaba sobre la valla, uno de los hombres la alumbro con uno de los faroles del auto, ella asustada, cual gato callejero, salto de la valla y corrió rápidamente.

‒ _ahí está, atrápenla_ ‒ gritó, en ese instante Kari lo reconoció como los miembros de la mafia que venían al lugar.

Kari sentía que ellos estaban a penas metros de alcanzarla, intento ir por las calles abiertas con la esperanza de que alguien, un policía, un borracho, alguien la ayudara pero la calle estaba desolada, o todo el mundo era un cobarde para no salir en su ayuda; hasta que se encontró en el famoso puente que tenía esa ciudad, por debajo un pequeño barco mercante iba a cruzarlo. Los mafiosos la habían alcanzado con sus autos y rodearon, ella se puso contra el barandal del puente

‒ _ven con nosotros sin oponer resistencia y no te haremos daño_ ‒ dijo uno de ellos.

‒ _Belgin... haz lo que te dicen en este instante_ ‒ gritó tía Luna _‒ haz caso y ve con ellos te trataran bien_ ‒

Kari no pensaba irse con ellos, entendió que tía Luna la había vendido y pretendía quedarse con el dinero que Tk y ella se habían esforzado en ahorrar. Con esa frustración y esa rabia no sabía qué hacer, que impotencia, hasta que de pronto la sirena del barco le recordó donde estaba, no iba dejar que la capturaron al menos no viva.

‒TK... te juro que nos vamos a volver a ver, ya sea en este mundo o el otro‒ pensó Kari subió al barandal del puente y sin pensarlo dos veces salto. Los mafiosos vieron el barco pasar, la dieron por muerta.

‒ _Tokio,_ _Japón_ ‒

El almuerzo, en la secundaria, TK despertó angustiado, un mal presentimiento, como si toda su existencia se fuera a la nada. Era como si le hubieran arrancado toda su felicidad.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Primero, como habrán notado este capítulo esta influenciado por todas esas peliculas que ponen a oriente medio como el lugar donde por poco todas las extranjeras son vendidas a estos establecimientos. Estoy consciente que esa realidad pasa en todos los paises, de este mundo y negarlo sería tapar el sol con un dedo. No apruebo este tipo de actividades. Por suerte para Kari, la pusieron a trapear, hasta que adquieriera proporciones adecuadas. Segunto, Tk está retrayendose en su misión de salvarla, perdiendo al confianza hacia el resto de sus amigos. Los resultados serán caóticos, lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Nos vemos en dos semanas...


	6. Desesperanza

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Aquí les traigo este capitulo, que les advierto que es muy fuerte, no tanto como el anterior, pero los siguientes serán muy oscuros, para mi parecer obviamente. En esta ocasión tengo de protagonista a Tk solamente. Una visión totalmente distinta a lo que nos gusta ver de él. No digo más por el momento.

Digimon no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ ¿Estas bien Tk? ‒ preguntó Davis algo preocupado.

‒ Sí... una pesadilla‒ respondió Tk.

Davis no dijo nada, aunque tenía mucho que decir. Primero le angustiaba el repentino cambio de humor de Tk, del chico risueño sin complicaciones ya no quedaba nada y en su lugar un muchacho frío y calculador se había hecho presente. Segundo le sorprendió terriblemente el hecho de que Tk usaba la escuela como dormitorio, meses atrás él se hubiera burlado de alguien por haberse quedado dormido, sin embargo ahora llegaba a dormir. Lo que más le fastidiaba es que seguía sacando las más altas calificaciones. Y la tercera y la última era que su amistad se iba perdiendo de a poco, y Davis no sabía por qué.

‒ Oye Tk...¿Qué tal si vamos a ver el partido de soccer más tarde? ‒

‒ Lo lamento no puedo‒ dijo Tk devorando un poco de arroz de su almuerzo.

‒ bueno entonces reunámonos con Ken, Cody, Jolei para ir al Digimundo otro día‒

‒no gracias‒

Davis ya no podía soportar toda esa arrogancia, esa actitud pedante. Tk se estaba ganando la paliza de su vida. Así que decidió aclarar las cosas.

‒ ¿qué te pasa? ¿Eh? Acaso crees que eres mejor a nosotros ¿eh? ‒ dijo Davis amenazando a Tk, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa del uniforme. ‒ ¿Acaso no merecemos estar a tu lado? ‒

TK quien hasta ese momento no había dejado de contemplar la ventana, a pesar de que lo retenían del cuello, simplemente regreso a ver a Davis, se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado, pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

‒ No se trata de eso Davis‒

‒ ¿Entonces? ‒

‒ simplemente a ustedes dejó de importarles, es todo‒

‒ ¿qué demonios dices?‒ Davis le propinó un golpe en la mejilla ‒ ¿no se supone que somos amigos? ¿Eh? ‒

‒ lo éramos, pero ya no puedo ser amigo tuyo ya que tú ya no harás nada...‒ TK lo miró con resentimiento, Davis jamás había mirado ese odio,en sus ojos. Esa mirada destilaba odio puro.

Tk se soltó del agarre de Davis y salió del salón, sin siquiera dar explicaciones. Pero Davis lo siguió no permitiría que Tk tuviera la última palabra.

‒ ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?‒

‒ si no lo sabes, no me voy a gastar en explicarte‒ dijo Tk empezando a fastidiarse.

‒ no tengo idea a que te refieres‒

‒ ¡A KARI! a ella me refiero‒ dijo gritando ‒ Tu ya no la vas a ayudar‒

‒TK, ya pasaron cinco meses. ‒ dijo con un tono de lástima ‒ Tai está intentando recordar cuando lo haga será duro para el saber que ella...‒

‒ ¡MALDITA SEA! ‒ dijo Tk mientras le propinaba un golpe en la mejilla a Davis tirándolo al piso y llamando la atención de los demás muchachos ‒ ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! ‒

‒ Sr. Takaishi, creo que tenemos que hablar‒ habló el subdirector detrás de los dos muchachos.

Tk no dijo nada y lo siguió hacia el salón de los maestros. Davis se levantó con la ayuda de Jolei quien llegó lo más rápido posible, aunque al parecer no fue suficiente.

‒ ¿Qué ocurrió? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Tk aún no lo supera‒

Jolei sabía lo que Davis quiso decir, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, pero pareciera que fuera ayer cuando todo ocurrió.

Tk se ganó una suspensión de tres días, eso porque seguía siendo un excelente estudiante y era el primer incidente que el protagonizaba. Sin embargo él no le dio la mayor importancia, en cuanto terminaron las clases, se fue para su trabajo, ese bar se había vuelto un buen hogar a pesar de todo.

‒ Takeru llegas temprano ¿por qué esa cara larga? ‒ dijo el dueño del bar.

‒ No es nada, Sr. Ryota... ‒ Tk pretendía trabajar y no hablar con nadie.

‒ Alto ahí‒ dijo tomándolo del hombro y observando el golpe en su mejilla ‒ dime que al otro le diste más fuerte ‒

Tk rio ‒ algo así... ‒

‒ Ven curemos esa herida‒

Ryota le aplicó una pasta y luego lo tapó con una gasa. Y como todo buen padre empezó con los consejos. Aunque él no tenía hijos propios, simplemente se encariño con el muchacho que tenía enfrente y lo trataba como si fuera de su propia sangre, sin que se note.

‒ Takeru la violencia genera violencia‒

‒ lo sé señor... auch... pero yo no fui quien empezó ‒

‒ Ajá... porqué fue la disputa ‒

‒ Kari‒

‒ Ah si tu novia‒

‒ no es exactamente mi novia‒ dijo Tk sonrojándose.

‒ ¿pero no se supone que ella estaba en medio Oriente? ‒

‒ Sí, al menos eso espero, pero ninguno de nuestros otros amigos cree que está viva y eso es lo que me enferma, que ella esta quien sabe dónde, y nadie la ayuda‒

‒ Calma. Le enviaste el dinero, seguro volverá. Ahora porque no llevas esas botellas al basurero‒

‒ Si señor Ryota, en seguida‒

Tk se alejó sin ver que el hombre, se ponía pensativo. Ryota pensaba que el muchacho era una excelente persona, le preocupaba todo eso se lo haya confiado a él y no a sus padres o hermano. Al parecer nadie le creía. Las primeras noches Tk fue tan defensivo como un gato acorralado en un callejón, más con el tiempo se abrió un poco. Y en ese instante Ryota vio una solución a su problema; si encontraba a la gente apropiada para ayudar. Mientras pensaba escuchó un golpeteó y unas cuantas risas.

‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒ dijo Ryota dirigiéndose a ver.

Y pasó que Roshi, uno de los bartenders del lugar había abierto mal una botella causando que el líquido salpicara y se desparramara por la barra.

‒ Lo lamento señor, enseguida lo limpio‒ dijo el muchacho trayendo los artículos de aseo.

‒ te descontaré ese whisky de tu pago‒ dijo Ryota, causando la risa de los demás.

La media noche y Tk llegaba a su casa, le había tomado más tiempo regresar de lo esperado. Esperaba que su madre hubiera llegado como siempre, pero en cuanto pretendió cruzar la sala de estar para dirigirse a su habitación la luz del pasillo se encendió. Tk regresó a ver ocultando el nerviosismo. Vio a su madre esperándolo sentada en el sillón.

‒ ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es? ‒dijo en tono serio.

‒ son las 12h15, en realidad es temprano si te lo pones a pensar‒

‒ no estoy para tus juegos Tk... Saliste hace casi 8 horas de la secundaria ¿dónde estabas? ‒

‒ Trabajando... ‒

‒ Sí claro, trabajando... ¿y se puede saber en que trabajaba el señor? ‒

‒ botando la basura en un...‒

‒ suficiente de tus burlas, Takeru Takeishi‒ dijo en un tono de voz que solo las madres pueden hacer cuando están furiosas, aunque ya el nombre completo era una mala señal ‒ dime la verdad ‒

‒ Te estoy diciendo la verdad‒

‒ ¡Oh! No me digas... ‒ dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo y tomaba el pequeño vendaje de su rostro y lo arrancaba de su piel ‒ y ese golpe ¿eh? No me digas tus amigos imaginarios necesitaban ayuda‒

‒ ¡Eso dolió! ‒ dijo el muchacho empezando alzar la vos ‒ pelee con Davis ¿de acuerdo? ‒

‒ ¿Algo más? ‒

‒ No... ‒

‒ ¡Takeru! No me estás diciendo la verdad, creíste que no me llamarían avisar que te suspendieron‒

‒ Si ya lo sabes entonces para qué preguntas‒

‒ Tk, ya es suficiente... ¿qué te pasa? ‒

‒ Nada mamá, nada... ‒

‒ ¿Nada? ¿Llamas a esto Nada? Antes eras un niño educado y perfecto pero ahora... ‒

‒ Nunca fui perfecto mamá, eso es lo que tú crees, y te convences para recalcarle en la cara a mi papá, y él se sienta culpable por la forma en la que Matt actúa. Claro pero cuando yo me equivoco el perfecto es él. ‒

‒ Tk... ‒ Natsuko estaba a punto de hablar sobre eso pero detecto un pequeño olor que le disgustó y horrorizó ‒... hueles a licor... ‒

Tk se olió la camisa, y si olía al wshisky que Roshi abrió mal, regándolo por los alrededores, causando la gracia del resto. Claro que en esa pequeña circunstancia no era gracioso, al menos no en este preciso momento.

‒ ¿Acaso tú estuviste bebiendo? ‒

‒ No, no bebí... ‒

‒ Todavía tienes el descaro de mentir‒

‒ ¿Para qué preguntas si no me ibas a creer? ‒

‒ Tk te puedo perdonar lo de la suspensión pero esto cruza los límites‒

‒ ¿Los límites de qué? ¡Jamás estas aquí en primer lugar! ‒

‒ Suficiente, ve a tu cuarto‒

‒ ¿A dónde más esperabas que fuera? ‒ dijo Tk azotando la puerta de su habitación.

En ese instante la mujer tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, que usualmente solo lo digita para ocasiones especiales como arreglar vacaciones, pero ahora era cosa sería.

‒ ¿Hola? ‒

‒ Hiroaki, necesitamos hablar‒

‒ Natsuko, es la media noche ¿qué ocurre? ‒ Un tono de preocupación se escuchaba en el timbre de su voz.

‒ es sobre Tk, creo que se está descarriando‒

Tk a pesar de que su madre lo confinó al departamento, él desobedeció y fue a trabajar al bar, donde sentía que alguien que aunque no le interesaba solo se dedicaba a escuchar. Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

‒ Takeru, vamos anímate. Se supone que los adolescentes pelean con sus padres‒ dijo Ryota sonriendo.

‒ Pero no de esa forma, me miró como si fuera la peor basura‒

‒ se le pasara... y hablando de problemas... ¿Qué sabes de tu novia? ‒

‒ Nada... nos solemos comunicar cada mes, pero ‒ Tk se contuvo de pensar lo peor ‒ supongo que fue a visitar a su hermano primero, y está tan contenta que no me ha llamado‒ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

‒ Ajá... verás muchacho quiero ayudarte con eso. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que le pasó... ‒

‒ ¿cómo me puede ayudar? ‒

‒ tengo muchos contactos, ahora me vas a contar o prefieres esperar... ‒

‒ Sí claro... ‒ Tk le contó todo, tan ocupado de recordar estaba que no notó las expresiones que su jefe ponía en su cara ‒... y eso fue lo último que supe de ella ‒

‒ Pobre muchacha, haré lo posible para ayudarte. Y anda a tu casa antes de que te metas en más problemas‒

‒ Gracias, Sr. Ryota, vendré en cuanto mi castigo se haya levantado‒

Ryota hubiera preferido decirle que podía volver cuando quisiera, mejor si ya tenía la edad para frecuentar esos lugares pero Tk no le dio tiempo. Ahora con la información que tenía podía ayudar a los dos jovencitos. Solo esperaba que Tk no perdiera la esperanza.

Tk regresó a casa con la sorpresa de que su madre estaba en ella apunto de llamar a la policía. Se ganó una reprimenda, sin embargo en esa ocasión él no se quedó callado. Discutió con su madre y se encerró en su habitación. La suspensión terminó y Tk regresó a sus últimos días de clase, todo normal, a lo que se lo llamaba desde hace meses atrás. Davis ya no le dirigía la palabra, y eso para él era perfecto. Así tendría menos de que preocuparse.

El último día de clases, se jugó un partido amistoso de basquetbol entre los salones de clase. Aunque no se dirigían la palabra, Davis y Tk acordaron permanecer en paz durante el partido, todo eso mediante miradas y señas. En el segundo cuarto estaban empatados, tenían que anotar si querían tener la delantera, Davis tenía el balón, se lo pasó a Tk para que encestará ya que él estaba cerca del arco.

Tk se sentía mareado, su visión se estaba distorsionando, se concentró lo suficiente para tomar el pase, hacer un bote y arrojarlo al aro. La pelota entró en el anillo, así se terminó el segundo cuarto del partido. Pero cuando Davis se giró para felicitar a Tk, vio como este caía al suelo, sin razón aparente. Los demás miembros del equipo se acercaron a verlo. El entrenador dio por terminado el partido, e hizo llamar a la enfermera.

Natsuko estaba ahora en la enfermería, salió de la oficina sin siquiera explicarle los motivos a su jefe. Su hijo estaba inconsciente en la camilla, y la enfermera la estaba interrogando.

‒ Sra. Takaishi revisé a Takeru está extremadamente delgado ¿ha estado comiendo bien? ‒

‒ Bueno me supongo; porque como salgo muy temprano y llego muy tarde solo tengo tiempo de dejarle el desayuno y su almuerzo preparado‒

Eso a la enfermera no le agradó escuchar ‒ Eso quiere decir que no sabe si su hijo come ¿verdad? ‒

‒ Bueno, siempre que llegó encuentro los platos del desayuno limpios así que... ‒

‒ ¿y cómo sabe que Takeru no tira la comida al basurero? ‒

‒ Bueno, yo... ‒

‒ Además, sus compañeros han mencionado que se aísla de los demás ¿todo está bien en casa? ‒

‒ Sí, bueno. Mi divorcio fue muy difícil, y mi ex esposo tuvo la custodia de su hermano mayor y yo... ‒

‒ Bueno, pero tal vez esos no sean los motivos, ¿tiene ya alguna relación? ‒

‒ ¿eh? No, no he podido relacionarme con alguien... ‒

‒ bien, por lo general es el típico escenario. ¿Qué hacen a diario? ‒

‒ ¿Quiénes? ‒

‒ Usted y Takeru‒

‒ Pues, yo trabajo todos los día a excepción del domingo en el me quedo en casa, arreglando cosas de la oficina y... ‒

‒ espere, un segundo‒ dijo la enfermera algo conmocionada‒ No la quiero juzgar, Sra. Takaishi, sé que el estilo de vida actual es muy agitado. Pero me está diciendo que prácticamente usted no pasa tiempo con su hijo aun cuando usted está presente en casa‒

‒ Este bueno yo... ‒

‒ ¿pasa tiempo con su padre? ‒

‒Mi padre está en Francia y... ‒

‒ no me refiero a los suyos, sino a su ex esposo... ‒

‒ él... trabaja demasiado, incluso más que yo. Por ese motivo nos divorciamos‒

La enfermera no supo más que decir, solo que su expresión era fácil de leer y decía "¿Qué clase de familia?" ‒ creo que Takeru necesita ayuda psicológica, tenga... ‒ la enfermera le dio una tarjeta de un psiquiatra reconocido ‒ tal vez sea de ayuda‒

‒ Gracias... sobre qué tiene‒

‒ no sabría decirle, pero a simple vista diría que es anemia. Pero es mejor que consulte un experto‒

En cuanto Tk despertó, su madre lo llevó al médico; Tk no podía ponerse en pie, ni respirar adecuadamente. El médico le hizo un examen minucioso, confirmando el diagnóstico de la enfermera, Tk tenía Anemia. Reposo, medicamentos, buena alimentación. Eso arruinaría sus planes, para intentar tener información sobre Kari. Dos semanas, y no había rastro de ella.

Matt y su padre fueron a verlo en cuanto se enteraron pero Tk no quería ningún tipo de visita.

‒ no sé qué le pasa‒ dijo Natsuko preocupada ‒ apenas me dirigió la mirada, tuve que obligarlo a comer‒

‒ mamá, tal vez pueda hablar con él‒ dijo Matt.

‒ sí, hazlo, yo ya no sé qué hacer‒

Matt entró a la habitación, y si recordaba bien la habitación de su hermanito resplandecía de limpia y ordenada, pero ahora parecía que un tornado pasó por el lugar. Su hermano estaba oculto tras una maraña de sábanas. Lentamente se sentó a un lado, respetando su espacio.

‒ Hey, ¿estas despierto? ‒ preguntó suavemente.

‒ semi‒ dijo Tk en voz cansada.

‒ sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿verdad? ‒

‒ No de todo‒

‒ ¿por qué dices eso? Soy tu hermano te escucharé‒

‒ Aunque te lo dijera no me vas a creer‒

‒ vamos... cuéntame... ¿se trata de alguna chica? ‒

Tk sonrió ‒ algo así... ‒

‒ pues habla, ¿es linda? ¿Dónde la conociste? ‒

‒ es muy bonita, aunque no ha estado comiendo bien, últimamente...‒

Matt consideró eso su primera victoria, si todo se trataba de una chica, eso quería decir que tal vez Tk se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y decidió seguirle la corriente a quien sea de quien se haya enamorado, eso explicaría su aislamiento; Matt consideró contarle todo a su madre, hasta el terriblemente momento en que escuchó de quien se trataba.

‒... y tú también la conoces, es Kari... ‒ dijo Tk pestañando, forzándose en permanecer despierto.

‒ Tk, no puede ser Kari, ella está... ‒

‒ No ‒ dijo bostezando‒ ella está en algún lugar allá afuera, yo lo sé. Ella volverá pronto. Lo prometió... nos volveríamos a ver... ‒

Tk sucumbió a un sueño profundo, que tanto necesitaba. Matt le acarició la cabellera rubia, y salió sigilosamente de su habitación.

‒ ¿y bien? ‒ dijeron ambos padres expectantes ‒ ¿Qué te dijo? ‒

‒ creo que... ‒ regresó a ver de nuevo la habitación de su hermano con lástima ‒... _*suspiro*_ algo anda mal con Tk, algo más grave que una anemia‒

‒ ¿por qué lo dices? ‒

‒ bueno... es algo complicado ¿recuerdan a Kari? ‒

‒ Sí, su amiga que murió en ese accidente aéreo‒ dijo Hiroaki expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo.

‒ Tk... Cree que todavía está viva, en algún lugar del mundo‒

Las miradas de ambos padres no tenían explicación. Eso era un tema complicado. Luego Natsuko, ató los hilos.

‒ Tiene sentido‒

‒ ¿mamá? ‒

‒ Alguien, está haciéndole creer a mi hijo que esa niña sigue viva, y lo peor de todo le pide dinero ‒

‒ ¿cómo sabes eso? ‒ preguntó Hiroaki.

‒ hace algunas semanas, lo escuche hablando con alguien a la madrugada, pero no sé quién era, él ha estado evitándome desde entonces‒

‒ Natsuko creo que Tk necesita ayuda. A pesar de que no te guste la idea‒ dijo Hiroaki sacando la tarjeta del psiquiatra que la enfermera le había proporcionado.

‒ lo llamaré ahora mismo‒

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. De aquí en adelante al pobre Tk le pasan unas cosas... no me pienso adelantar *inserte risa malvada aqui* . Ni tampoco diré más de lo anteriormente dicho. Nadie cree que Kari esta viva y eso hace que Tk se aisle del resto.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc...

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	7. Loquero

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno como les adelanté en el último cap. a Tk le empiezan a pasar unas cosas que para que les cuento. Este cap. solo está dedicado a Tk. Pero no se preocupen que Kari aparecera pronto.

Eso es todo por el momento.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su Lectura

* * *

Dos semanas en cama, y una depresión tan grande que Tk apagaba la luz a su paso. Eso era un problema por el hecho de que la primavera estaba próxima. Matt decidió llevarlo a todas partes con él para que se divirtiera y subiera sus ánimos, sin embargo Tk apenas le dirigía la palabra a alguien. Aun así sus amigos seguían intentando.

Justamente esa semana toda su familia iría al psiquiatra, a una consulta gratis al menos eso fue lo que le entendió su madre. Era raro ver a sus padres llevarse bien, y tener a Matt dispuesto hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Le olía raro. A trampa. El doctor, un tal Mamoru Inoichi, lo hizo pasar a su gran consultorio, le empezó a preguntar cosas, sencillas, a Tk le fastidió que le preguntaran esas cosas, responder tu color favorito, comida favorita no era el tema de conversación. Luego la conversación de un giro hacia su círculo de amigos. El hombre ya había sido puesto al corriente por Matt sobre los miembros del grupo. Preguntó sobre qué opinaba de cada uno. Luego llegó a Tai y Kari.

‒ Tai está en Estados Unidos recuperándose de un incidente‒

‒ Oh, háblame de eso‒

‒ No hay mucho que decir, su padre se volvió demente y asesino a su esposa, y casi a sus hijos‒

‒ Dime Takeru, ¿qué opinas de ese muchacho? ‒

‒ siempre sabe cómo actuar, tiene ese valor que muy pocos tienen de enfrentarse a los problemas‒

‒ personas así, tienden a proteger a otras... ‒

‒ El protegía a Kari, su hermanita‒

‒ ¿y dónde está ella ahora? ‒

‒ No lo sé, lo último que supe es que estaba en Turquía, atrapada en un cabaret‒

‒ Oh, ¿le gustan ese tipo de trabajos? ‒

‒ creo que a ninguna mujer le gusta ese tipo de trabajos‒ dijo Tk con resentimiento en su mirada‒ más aún si te privan de tu libertad‒

‒ pues sí, es algo serio... Takeru qué sientes por esa chica‒

‒ ¿qué siento? ‒

‒ Admiración, tal vez instinto de protección, repudio... ‒

‒ creo que... la amo... ‒ dijo sonrojándose, y de manera muy directa.

‒ ¿amor? Cómo sabes que la amas si ni siquiera sabes si está viva o no‒

‒ Sé qué está viva‒

‒ ¿dónde? ‒

‒ No... No puedo decir cómo pero sé que está viva‒

‒ De acuerdo, creo que nuestro tiempo se acabó puedes retirarte‒

Unos minutos más tarde, Natsuko y Hiroaki entraban en el consultorio. Era el momento del diagnóstico. Ambos, entrelazaron sus manos, para darse fuerza el uno al otro. Ambos tenían miedo a lo que fuera que aquejaba la mente de Tk.

‒ ¿cómo lo vio doctor? ‒

‒ analice sus antecedentes; el tema del divorcio al parecer ya fue superado, no hay nada de malo en su grupo de amigos, no los odia ni carga rencor contra ellos. Me llamó la atención acerca de esa chica, Kari. Según me contaron la muchacha falleció hace casi 6 meses‒

‒ así es, su padre se volvió loco e intentó asesinarlos‒ mencionó Hiroaki

‒ sí, lo confirme de la boca de Takeru, pero él me la supo describir tal cual es‒

‒ ¿a qué se refiere? ‒ preguntó Natsuko.

‒ tal vez sea pronto de un diagnóstico, necesito ver a su muchacho más seguido ¿puede venir en tres días? ‒

‒ Sí, claro que sí‒

‒ bien, no quisiéramos cometer errores ¿verdad? ‒

Pasaron varios días, y Tk ya no sabía cómo decirle al doctor que todo lo que decía era verdad. No se dejó convencer de las estupideces de "cierre" como el las llamaba, algo de dejar que el recuerdo permanezca pero que sus sentimientos ya no reaccione con ese recuerdo. Fue muy complicado, para Matt soportar acompañarlo cada tres días a ese consultorio, cada vez que iba creía que Tk perdía más su sanidad mental. Se lo notaba más nervioso, cansado, se veía a gritos que lo mejor que se podía hacer era que se recostara, pero su madre quería mantenerlo ocupado lo más posible. Un día Matt decidió darle un día libre a su hermano llevándolo al parque a que se relaje un poco. Lo sentó sobre una sábana en la fresca hierba primaveral, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

‒ ¿lindo día para pasear? ‒ dijo una voz conocida a su lado, Matt regresó a ver y vio a Ken a su lado.

Tk no se movió solo se concentró en ver como la luz atravesaba las hojas del árbol.

‒ sí, lindo día. Ken‒ dijo Matt.

‒ Hola Tk, ¿cómo has estado? ‒

‒ Más o menos‒ Matt agradeció que al menos respondió.

‒ Sí también he tenido días así‒

‒ ¿quieres acompañarnos? ‒ preguntó Matt con una expresión casi suplicante.

‒ Claro, ¿te molesta que me siente a tu lado Tk? ‒

Tk meneo la cabeza, y Ken se sentó a su lado. En seguida Matt se levantó y afirmó ir por unas bebidas.

‒ ¿la extrañas? ‒ pregunto Ken directamente.

‒ Mucho, pero no voy a hondar en detalles, sé que nadie me cree‒ dijo Tk soltando un suspiro resignado.

Ken notó lo frustrado y agotado que se veía. Se veía claramente que la anemia aún no desaparecía de su cuerpo.

‒ ¿quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso? ‒ preguntó Ken inocentemente. Tk lo miró con fastidio y cansancio ‒ Bueno no me digas nada, solo... ya sé, respóndeme sí o no a las preguntas ¡será divertido! ‒

Tk no tuvo formas de decirle que no tenía ningún tipo de predisposición para hacerlo pero lo haría para que al final lo dejará en paz.

‒ Ok. ¿Ella tiene cabello castaño? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ Largo o corto‒

‒ Lo solía llevar corto, pero le ha crecido un poco, le queda bien‒

‒ Oh... este... ¿ha engordado? ‒

‒ No ‒

Y así siguieron las preguntas, sencillas. Ken sabía que nada de lo que Tk podría decir sería mentir, ya que la describía con tal realismo que Ken terminó obviando todo lo que sabía del incidente y empezando a creer que Kari de verdad estaba con vida.

‒ ¿cómo se comunicaban? ‒

‒ Por el Digivice‒

‒ ¿por el Digivice? ¿Cómo? ‒

‒ No sé‒ dijo Tk regresándolo a ver con la mirada llena de esperanza como Ken solía recordar que tenía‒ cada mes, una luz prendía al Digivice, y en seguida se generaba una burbuja de luz ‒ decía mientras sacaba el aparato y lo describía con sus manos ‒ y dentro de esa burbuja estaba ella ‒

‒ oh, vaya; pero si eso pasó contigo en teoría podría pasar con los otros Digivice ¿no? ‒

‒ No lo sé‒

‒ ¿quieres que lo intente? ‒

‒ ¿no te estás burlando de mí? ‒

‒ no, puedo intentarlo. Además yo te creo. ‒ dijo Ken sonriéndole, mientras se levantaba de su lado ‒ debo irme ya, prometo intentarlo estas noches o averiguar cómo se hace lo que dices. Nos vemos Tk‒ Ken se despidió con una sonrisa, y Tk le devolvió una sonrisa animada.

Matt notó el cambio cuando volvió con las bebidas, sorprendiéndose de que Ken ya no estaba; pasaron una media hora más en el parque, antes de que Matt regresara con Tk a su casa. Matt fue regañado por no llevar a Tk con el Doctor, así que sería su madre quien lo acompañara a una nueva cita programada para el día siguiente. Tk no quería ir. Ya estaba cansado, estaba llegando a su límite, sin embargo sabía que si no se mantenía con calma su mente se quebraría en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras tanto Ken había intentado hacer lo que Tk le contó sobre comunicarse con el Digivice, pensó en Jolei, o en Davis pero no resultó. Intentó buscar ayuda del experto, es decir del anciano Gennai si lograba encontrarlo. Así que metió todo su empeño y el de Wormmon en localizarlo.

Una semana más, y al fin el dichoso Doctor ya tenía un diagnóstico. Natsuko y Hiroaki estaban temerosos de lo que podría decirles, más aún cuando Matt y Tk estaban fuera del consultorio.

‒ No es nada bueno‒ fue lo que empezó a decir el galeno.

‒ ¿qué quiere decir? ‒

‒ Gracias a su hijo Matt, el cual me explicó como era esa chica, y fue muy amable en brindarme fotografías... no, verán... _*suspiro*_ deben saber que este trabajo no fue sencillo, le hice varias preguntas a Takeru, supo responderme la mayoría, pero las preguntas con respecto a su aspecto no coinciden en un 100%. Así que... ‒

‒ Doctor ahórrenos el sermón vaya al grano‒ dijo Hiroaki impaciente.

‒ Creo que Takeru tiene Esquizofrenia‒

Las mandíbulas de ambos padres cayeron por la sorpresa, la terrible y desagradable sorpresa. Después la siguiente reacción fue llorar, Natsuko supo cumplir muy bien esa actividad. Fue su ex esposo quien la tranquilizó para seguir oyendo al Doctor.

‒ Takeru sufre lo que se llaman alucinaciones, tal vez un pequeñísimo rasgo de esperanza de que ella estuviera con vida causó este pequeño trastorno, así el muchacho piensa que habla y se comunica con la chica; la cual al parecer le dice que ella está en lugares terriblemente peligrosos. Y que necesita su ayuda. No sería de extrañar que el consiguiera un empleo, sin importarle que pudiera meterlo en problemas para ayudarla... ‒

‒ ¿tiene cura? ‒

‒ La esquizofrenia, no tiene cura, sino tratamiento. Lamentablemente Takeru tendrá que tomar antipsicóticos que normalizaran sus alucinaciones. Pero creo que su hijo necesita ayuda urgente, sugiero que lo internen‒

‒ ¿internarlo? ‒ preguntó horrorizada Natsuko.

‒ es su decisión, llámenme cuando la hayan tomado‒ diciendo eso el Doctor los condujo hacia la puerta.

Matt tenía a Tk dormido en su regazo, al verlos salir con esas caras de angustia sabía que no era para nada bueno lo que pasaba. Después de secar sus lágrimas y poner caras de como si nada pasara despertaron a Tk y lo llevaron a casa. Cuando Tk entró a la casa se dirigió directo a su habitación y se desplomó en la cama, se durmió de inmediato. Matt entró pocos minutos después, se aseguró que estuviera dormido, profundamente, lo arropo con mucho cuidado y salió de la habitación. Ya confirmado que Tk no escucharía, Matt escuchó el diagnóstico del Doctor a través de la boca de sus padres. Cuando sus padres terminaron de hablar él no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

‒ ¿qué piensan hacer? ‒

‒ No lo sabemos todavía‒ hablaron ambos al unísono.

‒ Lo pensaremos detenidamente‒ dijo Hiroaki.

‒ Pero toma en cuenta que todo lo que hagamos es por el bien de Tk‒

Matt se sentía sofocado, en ese instante pidió retirarse, sus padres no objetaron y se fue. Necesitaba conversar con alguien. Y ese alguien era su novia, Sora. Lamentablemente Sora reaccionó terriblemente y llamó a todo el mundo para que se enteraran de la situación. Así que todos los digielegidos, incluyendo a Mimi quien estaba escuchando a través de la pantalla de una laptop, sin embargo Tai no estaba presente por obvias razones; estaban reunidos en un pequeño galpón, dónde Izzy solía comunicarles cosas importantes con respecto al digimundo. Escucharon atentamente la terrible noticia.

‒ ¿esquizofrenia? ‒ dijo Joe, algo sorprendido. ‒ ¿están completamente seguros? ‒

‒ Tiene sentido‒ dijo Davis

‒ ¿si sabes lo que es la esquizofrenia? ‒ preguntó Jolei en tono de burla.

‒ Por supuesto que sé lo que es... es cuando no sabes si todo es real o te lo imaginas ¿verdad? ‒

‒ sí, es algo así‒ contestó Joe.

‒ Decías que tenía sentido... ‒ preguntó Matt lo más neutral posible.

‒ él solía decir que ella aun esta con vida‒ dijo Davis

‒ Pero todos sabemos que no es así, todos leímos el parte policial ‒ comentó Cody ‒ ¿para qué nos mentirían? ‒

‒ ¿y si fuera cierto? ‒ habló Ken ‒ no es que le siga el juego pero hable con él y me dijo cosas que me parecían lógicas y... ‒

‒ Son los llamados delirios de esa enfermedad, eso fue lo que el Doctor mencionó a mis padres‒ dijo Matt agachando la cabeza.

‒ ¿se lo dirán a Patamon? ‒ preguntó Jolei.

‒ creo que no, tanto Gatomon como Patomon se han estado juntado más en esta situación, Patamon consolando a Gatomon y Gatomon... ‒ comentó Izzy pero fue interrumpido por Matt con un tono de ira en su voz.

‒ alimentando las alucinaciones de Tk‒

‒ Y sí fuera por su emblema‒ dijo Joe pensativo.

‒ ¿a qué te refieres?‒ pregunto izzy

‒ A cada uno de nosotros nos dieron un emblema para que nuestros digimon pudieran evolucionar a la evolución ultra‒ dijo Joe mientras sacaba de su cuello su emblema.

‒por supuesto que sí, nos costó mucho averiguar cómo usarlo...‒ dijo Mimi hablando por la pantalla

‒ Si todos pasamos muchas dificultades tratando de entender lo que significaban‒ dijo Izzy acariciando su emblema con la yema de los dedos.

‒ Exacto a eso quiero llegar‒ dijo Joe parándose de improvisto‒ Ahora recapitulemos, Tai era el valor, y siempre lo demostró hasta el incidente...‒ todos asintieron ‒... Matt es la amistad, Sora el amor, Izzy el conocimiento, Mimi la pureza, yo la sinceridad, y en cierto grado somos nuestros emblemas... ‒ todos volvieron a asentir ‒... Y aquí viene el pero Kari era o "es" la luz. ¿Recuerdan cómo era ella? La que siempre buscaba soluciones pacíficas a los problemas y odiaba que se preocuparan por ella‒ Todos asintieron muy dolorosamente ‒ Y aquí viene lo interesante de mi teoría: TK es la esperanza; hay un dicho que dice "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" ‒ dijo recalcando todo con énfasis y mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo ‒ Tal vez y solo digo que tal vez, Tk piense que ella aún está viva porque su emblema le hace pensar eso. ‒

‒ Pero Joe, digo si fuera así, nosotros no sentiríamos la presencia de su emblema ‒ dijo Ken un tanto sorprendido.

‒ Bueno es solo una teoría... ‒

Joe fue interrumpido por Sora ‒ creo que yo sí pude sentir algo así‒

‒ ¿de verdad? ‒ preguntó Jolei sorprendida

‒ Hace más o menos un mes que mi emblema brilló por la noche sin explicación alguna, le pregunte a pigeomon pero no me dio respuesta... ‒

‒ ¿nadie más? ‒ preguntó Joe, al ver todos las expresiones negativas se dio por convencido ‒ seguramente fue un asunto aislado Sora‒

‒ tal vez no sea el mejor momento o lugar pero... ‒ dijo Cody algo temeroso por solo empezar a hablar ‒ el otro día que salí de la práctica de kendo, vi a TK meter unas cajas de licor en un bar, luego salió y le dieron un paquete, me pareció extraño verlo ahí...‒

‒ ¿en un bar? ¿TK en un bar?‒ Matt empezó a enojarse‒ hasta este momento creí que ese medicucho solo exageraba, pero al parecer tiene razón, Tk consiguió un trabajo para "ayudar" a Kari‒

‒ No creerán que TK esté usando algún tipo de droga o tenga alguna adicción ¿o sí? ‒ preguntó Mimi a traves de la pantalla.

‒ El doctor dijo que eso era posible‒ susurró Matt.

‒ No lo creo, Tk tiene las más altas calificaciones, si fuera algo así las tendría por los suelos ‒ comentó Davis con un tono de envidia en su voz.

‒ Creo que están sacando conclusiones por observaciones y suposiciones, supongo que Tk tiene derecho a decir algo, me refiero dar su versión, ¿defenderse? ‒ dijo Ken.

‒En eso Ken tiene razón‒ dijo Izzy levantándose de su asiento.

‒ Ahora no sé qué pensar‒ dijo Matt.

‒ ¿qué tal si dejamos las cosas así? Por el momento‒ dijo Izzy. Todos asintieron y se fueron.

Matt regresó a casa y se topó con sus padres aun hablando, discutiendo sobre el futuro del menor de sus hijos. Matt solo se escabulló a la habitación de su hermanito, el cual seguía dormido. Borró las imágenes horribles de un Tk con camisa de fuerza, o en uno de esos cuartos donde piso, techo, y paredes eran de colchón. Reprimiendo lágrimas se acostó al lado de su hermano y se durmió con él, sabiendo que tal vez sea la última vez.

Tres días, pasaron tres días y Tk al fin pudo escabullirse del cuidado de su madre y de la constate vigilancia de Matt para ver si el Sr. Ryota pudo encontrar algo acerca de ella. Para la mala suerte de Tk su padre decidió dejar de trabajar ese día precisamente y con una cerveza relajarse y pensar mejor la situación, en el mismo bar en que Tk solía trabajar. Así que Hiroaki vio al menor de sus hijos entrar al bar, no ser echado por ser menor de edad, y más bien ser recibido como un recurrente más. Tk se sentó en la barra y empezó a hablar con el hombre detrás. Luego el hombre le pasó un vaso, lamentablemente Hiroaki no supo que contenía ese vaso, no pudo distinguir el líquido. Sin embargo se enfadó al ver que Tk se lo bebía de un solo tirón. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a ellos para intentar escuchar la conversación.

‒... ya han pasado casi dos meses de la última vez que hablé con ella, y no he podido localizarla, no me han dejado solo para... ‒

‒ calma, calma, hay que tener paciencia, mi querido amigo. Ahora bebe eso‒ dijo mientras le ponía otro vaso enfrente con un líquido de color amarillento ‒ y vuelve a casa antes de que te metas en problemas, en cuanto sepa algo te informaré. ‒

‒ Se lo agradezco, Sr. Ryota. ‒ dijo Tk bebió el vaso de un tirón, hizo una mueca de asco por el sabor y se fue.

Hiroaki se acercó disimuladamente al hombre y le miró con odio, y resentimiento.

‒ ¿le ocurre algo conmigo señor? ‒ dijo Ryota muy enfadado.

‒ Un menor de edad no debe estar aquí... ‒

‒ Ah, Takeru solía trabajar aquí. Pobrecillo, tiene tantos problemas que al parecer venir a este lugar es su modo de escape‒

‒ ¿desde cuándo trabaja aquí? ‒

‒ Mmm... Casi dos meses más o menos‒

‒ Y dígame ¿qué le dio? ‒

‒ Algo fuerte para los nervios, el muchacho se lo ve más nervioso con el tiempo...‒

‒ gracias‒

‒... Y es por eso que el té de jazmín es perfecto, claro sin azúcar‒ dijo Ryota sin percatarse de que ya no había nadie quien lo estaba escuchando.

Tk, entró a su casa, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Su padre llegó minutos después, lo vio sentado en el sillón intentando ver la televisión, con el vaso de agua en la mano. Tk le regresó a ver, se incomodó por la mirada inquisitoria de su padre.

‒ ¿pasa algo? ‒

‒ No, nada‒

Tk después de almorzar se fue a recostar un rato, desde hace varias semanas que no podía conciliar el sueño y la única forma en la que podía dormir era con su Digivice entre sus manos; lo llevaba a todos lados dentro de los bolsillos. Se despertó con el ruido de unas voces desconocidas en la sala de estar, se levantó sin molestarse en arreglarse, ya que se durmió con la ropa puesta y ahora estaba toda arrugada. En cuanto salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar se topó con el Doctor Mamoru Inoichi y dos enfermeros fornidos. Mostraron unas sonrisas al verlo. Pero sus padres lo miraron con pena y lástima.

‒ Buenas tardes Takeru, ¿estabas dormido? ‒

‒ sí‒ dijo Tk empezando a sudar frío.

‒ ¿has dormido mucho últimamente? ‒

‒ Sí, sus conversaciones son muy agotadoras‒ dijo Tk como acto reflejo.

‒ Oh, cambiaras de opinión ya que vamos a tener mucho más tiempo para conversar ‒

‒ creí que ya habíamos terminado con eso‒ dijo mientras veía a sus padres buscando una respuesta. Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que su madre empezó a llorar y su padre no le dirigió la mirada.

‒ Takeru, ahora si eres tan amable de acompañarnos‒

‒ ¿acompañarlos? ‒

‒ El tratamiento de la esquizofrenia es largo, si quieres salir pronto deberás colaborar‒

‒ ¿Quién tiene aquí esquizofrenia? ‒ dijo Tk empezando a caminar para atrás.

‒ Pues tú, tus padres han tomado la más dura decisión y es el internarte por tu bien‒

‒ Pero yo no tengo esquizofrenia... no la tengo... NO ESTOY LOCO‒

Tk intentó regresar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella pero los enfermeros fueron rápidos y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, Tk forcejeó para ser liberado, usó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y evitar ser arrastrado hacia la puerta de entrada.

‒ NO ESPEREN... SUELTENME... YO NO ESTOY LOCO... MAMÁ...PAPÁ... HAGAN ALGO... DIGANLES QUE ME SUELTEN... ‒

Sus padres se mantuvieron parados a un lado del pasillo viendo como Tk era levantado y conducido hacia la ambulancia que estaba en el piso inferior; Tk no estaba disfrutando el paseo a pesar de que lo tenían sujeto de manos y pies, el aún tenía la fuerza para contorsionarse y golpear a sus captores, por esa opción decidieron bajarlo por las escaleras, causando un gran espectáculo.

‒ SUELTENME... MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS...YO NO ESTOY LOCO...ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE... ‒

Matt que había subido en el ascensor, no estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba hasta que salió de la cabina de metal, escuchar los alaridos de su hermano a tres pisos bajo él le hizo horrorizarse, dejó su mochila al pie del departamento de su madre y mirándolos con resentimiento fue a ayudar a su hermano.

‒ ¡Suéltenlo! ‒ Ordenó Matt.

‒ MATT... MATT... DILES QUE ME SUELTEN... MATT... ‒ gritaba Tk, a un piso de distancia, ya que lo que le impedía a Matt ir a su lado era el psiquiatra.

‒ ¿crees que hacer eso va a serle bien a tu hermano? ‒

‒ él está sufriendo... ‒ dijo mientras seguía escuchando los alaridos de su hermano bajar por la escalera.

‒ No, es la enfermedad lo que lo tiene sufriendo, es mejor acabar con esto antes de que lo consuma ‒

‒ Pero... ‒

‒MATT... MATT...DILES QUE NO ESTOY LOCO... MATT AYUDAME... ‒

‒ Más daño haces cuando le aseguras que está bien cuando claramente no es así, es como darle una falsa esperanza‒

Matt bajó finalmente para ver como Tk se resistía a entrar a la ambulancia y ser amarrado a una camilla. Tk ya tenía varios golpes en su rostro, y lo miraba con mirada expectante y suplicante. Pero Matt no hizo nada. Nada.

‒ TRAIDOR... LOS ODIO... LOS ODIO... TRAIDORES‒

Eso fue lo último que Matt escuchó mientras veía como lo confinaban a una camilla, y lo ataban con correas de cuero. El psiquiatra llegó minutos después con una jeringuilla, se lo dio al enfermero que estaba cerca a la puerta, el otro inmovilizó lo suficiente, cortándole un poco del oxígeno a Tk, de esa forma el calmante podía ser introducido y sería más efectivo.

Cerraron la puerta y el psiquiatra subió al auto donde otro enfermero estaba en el volante, esperando. La ambulancia se fue por el horizonte. Dejando a Matt solo y con un sentimiento de resentimiento para sí mismo que sería difícil de borrar; se le ocurrió regresar a ver al edificio, y vio como todas las personas miraban para su dirección, con lástima; entre ellas Cody y Jolei lo miraban con lágrimas bajándoles por las mejillas.

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

‒ ¡TK! ‒

Kari se despertó de golpe, causándole el más grande dolor físico que podría resistir. La cama del hospital de Venecia había sido su hogar desde hace unos dos meses atrás. La enfermera llegó asustada y la volvió acostar, revisando si sus heridas estaban cerradas, le proporcionó un calmante y la dejó para que descansara. Sin embargo Kari sabía que el dolor que empezaba a sentir ninguna medicina lo pudiera calmar.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Como habran notado Tk se ha guardado todo para sí, que tanto física como mentalmente está colpasando. Y externamente cualquier padre empieza a creer cualquier cosa que le diga un experto, para volver a su hijo tal como era antes. Espero que me entiendan.

No tengo mucho que decir en este cap. solo que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas. Gracias y nos vemos en dos semanas.


	8. Olvido

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que se está volviendo algo oscura ¿no creen? *inserte risa malvada aquí* Como ya ingresamos a una visión de nuestros dos protagonistas, les recuerdo que lo que se encuentra en cursivas es el idioma diferente. En este caso es el italiano.

No creo tener más que decir por el momento.

Digimon no me pertenece y disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

‒ _Doctor, aquí está el oficial Pietro Magnoni_ ‒

‒ _Sí, gracias por venir, puede retirarse señorita_ ‒

La enfermera salió del consultorio, y cerró delicadamente tras de sí. El doctor hizo sentar al oficial frente a su pequeño escritorio, y sacó una carpeta llena de análisis.

‒ _Se trata de la muchacha que encontró en el compartimiento de carga del barco S. S. Sherasade_ ‒

‒ _¿qué pasa con la muchacha? Creí que se estaba recuperando_ ‒

‒ _Y lo está, si mira está radiografía_ ‒ decía mientras alzaba una lámina oscura a contra luz‒ _ve que sus huesos están soldados, falta poco para que se recupere por completo, solo falta rehabilitación_ ‒

‒ _Me alegra, entonces ¿para qué me cito?_ ‒

‒ _es por la situación de la muchacha, es reacia a decirnos su nombre, de donde viene o cómo terminó con los huesos rotos en el compartimiento de carga. Creemos que puede ser un inmigrante, o una fugitiva, es por eso que lo hemos llamado, le corresponde a usted hacer las interrogaciones_ ‒

‒ _Lo haré, en cuanto la muchacha pueda sentarse y conversar sin estar atada a varios tubos de anestésicos que nublen su juicio_ ‒

‒ _Cómo diga_ ‒

‒ _¿eso es todo?_ ‒ el oficial vio como el galeno en frente asentía ‒ _bien, manténgame informado_ ‒

‒ _no se preocupe por ello_ ‒

Kari había caído en el momento exacto en el que la compuerta de la carga se estaba cerrando, se golpeó contra algunas cajas pero aterrizo en un cargamento de plumas para decoración, para su mala suerte no ablandaron su caída, sino la llevaron a un golpe seguro. Su espalda le dolía, y cómo resultado perdió la consciencia. Los marineros la encontraron poco después de salir al mar abierto, no sabían que hacia ahí, ni quien era. El capitán del barco dio la orden para que un oficial viniera a ver quién era; la policía, junto con unos paramédicos la trasladaron a un hospital de la ciudad. Kari había llegado a Venecia.

Los Doctores tuvieron que intervenirle quirúrgicamente varias veces, para que se recuperara. Diagnóstico: Columna vertebral rota, desnutrición y torcedura de tobillo derecho mal curado. Según el doctor sería un milagro que ella sobreviviera. Pero sorprendentemente lo hizo, Kari recobró la consciencia a los tres días de haber sido ingresada en el hospital. El dolor que sentía era tan insoportable que la mantenían sedada la mayoría del tiempo. En esa situación lo único que podía hacer era pensar, recordar buenos tiempos, la imagen de su hermano mayor siempre estaba presente, sin embargo la que abundaba era la de su fiel amigo Tk con la sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta que un día, sintió como le arrebataron toda su esperanza y felicidad con un portazo. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero ella sabía que algo malo había pasado con Tk.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Tk se estaba asqueado de todo su alrededor, habían pasado dos días desde que despertó en una camilla, en una habitación con otras personas a su alrededor. Se llenó de rabia y terror, al descubrir que estaba en una clínica psiquiátrica, por el pequeño sobresalto lo confinaron a una dosis de calmantes hasta que se le pasara la rabieta. Desde ese día decidió rechazar todo tipo de alimento, bebida, o medicina que pudieran proporcionarle. Eso era un problema, el psiquiatra lo llamaba rebeldía, así que Tk fue drogado a la fuerza y obligado a comer a la fuerza. Tk, sabía que algún día en su futuro se arrepentiría pero en cuanto terminaba de ingerir esas horribles medicinas las devolvía. Su plan fue excelente en la mañana de ese día, sin embargo no contó que uno de los enfermeros lo vigilaba, y como consecuencia terminó aislado de todo el mundo en una habitación oscura.

Aislamiento. Cómo se veía en las películas, no sabía que lo hacían también en los hospitales psiquiátricos. Tenía que ver la forma de salir de ese horrible lugar, todo le había sido arrebatado. Sin embargo eso no detuvo su mente de pensar e imaginar. Lo que le dolía era que no tenía su cuaderno para escribirlas. Incluso se dio cuenta que su digivice lo había olvidado en su cama, debajo de su almohada, aunque tomando en cuenta su actual situación, por el momento eso era algo bueno.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un enfermero, o más bien dicho un doctor residente entraba con un plato de comida y un vaso con agua fresca.

‒ ¿Eres Takeru? ‒ preguntó amablemente, Tk solo asintió ‒ me dijeron que estabas en una especie de castigo, pero para tu suerte no te mataran de hambre ‒ dijo mientras colocaba la charola en frente a Tk.

El rubio solo alzó el cuello para ver de qué se trataba, un poco de carne, verduras y arroz. Sin que lo planeara su estómago empezó a rugir. El practicante, rio un poco; pero Tk no probaría bocado.

‒ no tiene nada, solo sal y nada más‒ dijo el residente adivinando los pensamientos de Tk‒ ¿quieres que lo pruebe primero? ‒

Tk asintió, no quería toparse con que la comida tuviera alguna medicina que lo afectará. El doctor no dijo nada tomó los palillos y probó un poco del arroz, de lo vegetales y de la carne, siempre tomando la parte central, indicando que no habría ningún motivo para que el paciente sospechara de que tuviera algo. En cuanto el muchacho, tragó el alimento espero unos cuantos minutos para pasarle a Tk otros palillos para que el comiera.

‒ ves, no hay nada‒

Tk tomó los palillos, y comió de los platos, no sabía diferente así que lo devoró, provocando que casi se atragantara. El residente le alcanzó el vaso de agua, lo que le alivió.

‒ ¿sabroso? ‒

‒ sí, bueno creo que faltaban condimentos‒ dijo Tk al fin, nadie lo había oído hablar desde que llegó.

‒ bien, debes saber que la comida no está alterada, solo debes asegurarte de tomar tu medicina‒

‒ Pero yo no estoy loco, no tengo esquizofrenia‒

‒ Bueno, si no la tienes para que te traerían‒

‒ No lo sé, pregúntale al Doc. Mamoru Inouichi‒

‒ Calma, si no la tienes te sacaran rápidamente de aquí‒

‒ Eso espero‒

‒ Por cierto, mi nombre es Toranosuke, seré tu acompañante por el tiempo que estés aquí‒

‒ ¿no tengo otra opción? ‒

‒ no, nos vemos más tarde‒

Toranosuke, salió de la habitación de aislamiento con los platos vacíos, y se dirigió a la cocina. En uno de los pasillos el Doc. Mamoru Inouichi lo esperaba.

‒ ¿y bien? ‒ preguntó con una mirada un poco terrorífica.

‒ comió todo Doctor, pero... ‒

‒ ¿pero? ‒

‒ en mi corta experiencia he visto muchos pacientes con esquizofrenia, y Takeru es muy diferente, pareciera que estuviera muy cuerdo‒

‒ te equivocas mi querido estudiante, el pobrecito está realmente confundido es por eso que debe estar aquí‒

‒ Si usted lo dice... ‒ dijo mientras avanzaba por el camino.

Toranosuke era conocido en la universidad por romper las reglas, más cuando creía que se había cometido una injusticia, y eso justamente es lo que creía en este preciso momento. Ahora, solo debía comunicarle su impresión de esto a un amigo. En cuanto su turno terminó salió del lugar, sin antes asegurarse de que Tk estuviera dormido, después de que lo obligaran a la fuerza a tragar esa medicina. Fue a tomar un café con un viejo amigo, Joe.

‒ ¿y bien? ‒ preguntó Joe expectante.

‒ Joe, primero me alegra verte de nuevo... ‒

‒ Lo siento pero es que Tk es un gran amigo mío, y me preocupa. Que lo hayan internado es algo alarmante‒

‒ Joe, cálmate, en mi opinión personal creo que Takeru es el más cuerdo de todos dentro de ese hospital‒

‒ ¿de verdad? ‒ dijo Joe muy esperanzado ‒ pero entonces por qué su doctor les dijo que internarlo era lo mejor‒

‒ No lo sé, eso voy averiguar lo haré lo más pronto posible‒

‒ gracias Toranosuke‒ dijo Joe realmente agradecido.

Joe se despidió de su amigo, y se fue a comunicarle eso a los demás digielegidos. Sin embargo los problemas no habían terminado, habían iniciado.

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

Kari se había parado sola después de tres días de solo realizar ejercicios básicos de movimiento. Las enfermeras y los fisioterapistas eran de gran ayuda. Mas el doctor encargado de su caso, el Dr. Bucheli, al inicio le decía que era posible que quedara confinada a una silla de ruedas o a una andadera. Pero Kari a pesar de que no entendía el idioma, su cerebro capto el mal humor del galeno hacia ella. Se negó a hablar y a escuchar todo lo que fuera con malas expresiones, y eso los italianos tenían de sobra. Pero siguió intentando, ya habían pasado dos meses y una semana, tenía que salir de ahí y hablar con Tk. El dolor seguía presente, pero prefería aguantarlo y ya no recibir más morfina para el dolor. Ese día el oficial encargado del caso de Kari vino a ver sus avances e intentar hablar con ella.

‒ _Buenos días, linda señorita_ ‒ habló Marco.

‒ _Buenos días_ ‒ dijo en inglés, ya que de italiano sabía muy poco.

Para su suerte, el oficial sonrió y empezó aclarándose la garganta, y volvió a repetir el saludo en inglés para que la chica en frente entendiera mejor.

 _‒... mi nombre es Marco ¿y el tuyo?_ ‒

‒ _An...Belgin_ ‒

‒ _¿Belgin?...mmmm... Ah Lucelle_ ‒ dijo el oficial sonriendo _‒ ¿de dónde vienes jovencita?_ ‒

‒ _De muy lejos_ ‒

‒ _De Asia ¿verdad?_ ‒ dijo el oficial y Kari solo asintió ‒ _¿China? ¿Korea? ¿Singapur?_ ‒ Kari solo negó con la cabeza ‒ _*suspiro* dejaremos eso para después ¿cómo llegaste a ese barco?_ ‒

‒ _estaba escapando_ ‒

‒ _¿de quién?_ ‒

‒ _De la mafia turca_ ‒

‒ _¿por qué te metiste con ellos?_ ‒

‒ _escape del lugar donde me tenían atrapada_ ‒

‒ _Oh... así que eras una prisionera del mundo oscuro del trata de personas..._ ‒ dijo el oficial con lástima‒ _dime todos los datos de esas personas y podré hacer algo al respecto_ ‒

‒ _¿de verdad?_ ‒ preguntó Kari feliz de repente

‒ _Sí, podemos arrestarlos con los agentes de la INTERPOL, no te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si luego hablamos de lo que hacías en ese lugar?_ ‒

‒ _gracias_ ‒

‒ _descansa Lucelle_ ‒

Kari sonrió, no es que sintiera rencor o cosa por el estilo, pero deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que acabaran con todos esos sujetos que le hicieron daño en Turquía, mucho pedir hubiera sido que la dejaran participar en el arresto; estaba segura de que si lo hacía se reiría de ellos, y disfrutaría cada minuto de la desgracia de la odiosa "Tía Luna" y del estúpido de Sadiq.

‒ _Digimundo_ ‒

Durante los últimos seis meses Agumon y Gatomon habían estado algo recluidos de los demás. Por el simple hecho de que era difícil para ellos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Agumon simplemente se decidió a no dar por sentado que Tai no volvería o que no lo recordaría, se mantuvo ocupado pensando en otras cosas. Sin embargo Gatomon la tenía más difícil por el simple hecho de que Kari estaba "muerta" pero ella sabía que no era así, aunque al inicio fue muy difícil. Patamon, al igual que Tk, mantenía la esperanza alta. Y eso ayudaba a Gatomon a soportar todo el sentimiento de lastima de todo el mundo hacia ella. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, Tk estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico lo que para ambos digimon era algo terrible.

‒ Tranquilo Patamon, Tk saldrá mejor que un automóvil nuevo‒ decía Veemon.

‒ NO ESTAS AYUDANDO‒ dijo Hawkmon dándole un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza.

Veemon empezó a discutir con Hawkmon, tal como Davis suele discutir con Jolei, de vez en cuando. Fue Armadillomon quien se acercó al digimon que estaba algo triste y con una pequeña palmada de aliento logró subir los ánimos de Patamon. Pero Patamon estaba más preocupado por Gatomon quien se había escondido en un lugar que el solo conocía, y nadie más, por el simple hecho de que sin Tk no habría noticias de Kari.

‒ gracias, por los ánimos, voy a ver a Gatomon a contarle lo que está pasando‒ dijo Patamon súbitamente parando la batalla de los dos digimons.

‒ ¿seguro que quieres contarle? ‒ preguntó Veemon

‒ ella debe saber‒ dijo Patamon, hablando en serio y volar buscando a su amiga.

Patamon, voló hacia una pequeña cueva cerca de un risco, que daba al océano; no era tan grande, y tenía la vista privilegiada de mirar todo el lugar. Gatomon estaba en las afueras de dicho lugar, sentada frente al sol.

‒ Hola Gatomon ¿te enteraste de las noticias? ‒ dijo Patamon sentándose a su lado.

‒ Sí, las noticias viajan rápido. Lo lamento Patamon, es mi culpa‒

‒ no te preocupes, Tk sabía en lo que se metía cuando empezó a ayudarla y de seguro jamás se arrepentirá‒

‒ tienes razón... ‒ contestó Gatomon mucho más animada ‒... he tomado una decisión, creo que trataré de buscar a Kari a través de la red; habrá un punto en la que ella se conecte o haga una llamada, así sabrá lo que pasa y ayudará a Tk‒

‒Gracias... pero... ¿estás segura de hacerlo sola? ‒

‒ Sí, mi compañera humana está sola, y tengo que hacerlo de la misma manera, de la misma forma deberías hacer lo mismo con Tk, en cuanto sepa algo volveré‒

‒ de acuerdo... por cierto, tienes una extraña mancha negra en la espalda‒ dijo Patamon, algo preocupado.

‒ Tal vez me manche en algún momento, cuando pasaba por el follaje‒

‒ Si tú lo dices, ten cuidado‒

‒ Gracias, nos vemos en unos días‒

Gatomon se fue preguntándose si era correcto dejar solo a Patamon en esos momentos, pero si no ayudaba a buscar a Kari, se sentiría culpable. Si Kari hacia una aparición a la distancia, sacarían a Tk de ese lugar. Esta era su manera de decirles a sus dos amigos gracias.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Tk empezaba a desesperarse, las medicinas que le obligaban a ingerir lo hacían sentir somnoliento, mareado, incluso estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas. Cada segundo de libertad que tenía lo aprovechaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de recordar quien era, que hacía, que le gustaba hacer, y porqué había sido llevado a ese lugar; se llenaba de odio cada vez que recordaba el rostro de sus padres y hermano cuando lo arrastraban fuera de su hogar.

‒ Tk... ‒ habló Toranosuke quien había entrado en la habitación de Tk sin que este se diera cuenta.

‒ ¿Qué quieres Toranosuke? ‒ dijo algo irritado, efecto de la medicina.

‒ tienes visitas‒ dijo en un tono muy alegre.

‒ si son mis padres diles que no quiero verlos‒

‒ no son tus padres, el doctor considera que no deben visitarte hasta dentro de dos semanas más‒

‒ entonces debe ser Matt‒ dijo con un tono esperanzador ‒ tampoco quiero verlo‒

‒ en realidad es un grupo de personas, son dos chicos y una chica alta con anteojos‒

‒ ¿Davis, Cody y Jolei vinieron a verme? ‒ dijo Tk sorprendido.

Toranosuke asintió ‒ lamentablemente no pueden verte al mismo tiempo, solo debe pasar uno ¿los vas a recibir? ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ sí, creo que sí‒

‒ está bien, por qué no vas a una de las bancas del jardín y esperas ahí, es mejor que estar sentado en este oscuro rincón de la habitación‒

‒ De acuerdo‒

Tk se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, desde hace algún tiempo le apetecía ver como la luz se filtraba por las hojas. Sin darse cuenta una persona se sentó a su lado, su presencia callada ya lo decía todo, pero para asegurarse lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Cody, su compañero de hibridación estaba a su lado.

‒ Jolei consideró que yo sería mayor compañía que Davis‒ dijo Cody sonriendo.

Tk sonrió un poco ‒ creo que le atino mucho‒

‒ ¿Cómo estás? ‒ preguntó Cody directamente, soltando la peor de las bombas en este momento.

‒ ¿qué quieres que te responda? ‒ dijo Tk sarcástico ‒ no me gusta estar aquí, preferiría estar encerrado en mi casa, bajo llave. O mejor aún vivir bajo un puente‒

‒ Tk, todos estamos preocupados por tu estado‒

‒ estoy bien, nunca he estado más cuerdo que lo que estoy ahora‒ su voz notaba irritación.

‒ Pero... olvídalo. Tk te traje algo‒

Eso sorprendió al rubio que regresó a ver de inmediato. Y vio una bolsa de plástico sin ningún tipo de adorno frente a él. Mirándola fijamente se dio cuenta que era una de las bolsas de la tienda de los padres de Jolei. Tk lo tomó un poco dudoso, y lo abrió lentamente, más su mirada de asombro y felicidad no tenía precio, Cody se le quedó mirando detenidamente. De la bolsa Tk sacó su Digivice.

‒ ¿cómo lo encontraste? ‒ preguntó Tk sonriendo.

‒ Matt, sacó unas cuantas cosas de tu habitación que consideró importantes, te las iba a traer él mismo pero no pudo, cómo las clases comenzaron hace unos días tiene muchas cosas que hacer, es su último año y... ‒

‒ dile a mi hermano que muchas gracias‒ Eso a Cody lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, y ahora que lo veía mejor Tk parecía mal dormido pero loco no tenía por donde ‒ que le estoy muy agradecido por esto‒ volvió a decir Tk acariciando el aparato en sus manos.

‒ Se lo diré, y también hay más cosas...‒

Tk volvió a meter su mano en la bolsa, sin dejar de sujetar el digivice con la otra; se sorprendió al ver su libreta, en dónde había estado anotando poemas y cuentos con respecto a Kari. Dentro de la libreta estaban tres fotografías: una fotografía de su familia, otra de todos sus amigos, y la última era la que tanto atesoraba, él y Kari viendo a la cámara en New York. Sonrió e hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no llorar. Y por último dentro de la bolsa había unos cuantos dulces, sabía que Matt y Sora los habían comprado porque ellos sabían cuáles eran sus favoritos.

‒ Gracias... de verdad... Gracias... ‒ dijo Tk sin poder articular más palabras.

‒ me alegra que te haya gustado, también te tengo que pedir perdón... ‒ Tk lo regresó a ver algo preocupado, de qué tenía que pedirle Cody perdón ‒ ...yo... me tomé el atrevimiento de leer tus escritos ‒

Tk ahora estaba avergonzado ‒ ¿los leíste? ‒

‒ lo siento, y con respecto a ellos son... muy buenos ‒

‒ ¿te gustaron? ‒ dijo Tk más avergonzado todavía

‒ sí, me gustó mucho el cuento de la Zarina y el oso... ‒

Tk lanzó un suspiro algo triste, ese cuento lo había escrito con lo poco que Kari le había contado sobre su aventura en Siberia, simplemente se lo imagino. No tuvo más remedio que escribirlo.

‒... sé que la Zarina es Kari‒

‒ sí‒

‒ Tk... Haremos lo posible para sacarte de aquí‒ dijo Cody levantándose ‒ me tengo que ir ya, solo aguanta un poco más‒

‒ Gracias Cody ‒

Cody salió corriendo del lugar, y en cuanto se encontró con Jolei y Davis les dijo algo muy importante.

‒ ¡Tk no tiene esquizofrenia! ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ preguntaron ambos sorprendidos

‒ Cuando, Matt dijo que el doctor le había diagnosticado esa enfermedad yo investigué, y lo que pude recopilar es que si Tk la tuviera, él muy poco le hubiera interesado lo que le lleve o no hubiera tenido una conversación, sin embargo la tuve, Tk es como siempre ha sido. Tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí‒

Ellos se fueron, tenían que hablar sobre eso con Matt, tal vez ellos pudieran hablar con sus padres para sacarlo de ahí.

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

Después de dos semanas de rehabilitación extenuante, Kari finalmente obtuvo el alta, a pesar de que aún cojeaba y necesitaba de una muleta, de las que se sujetan al brazo, las que parecían un bastón; pudo salir finalmente del hospital, al hacerlo descubrió con agrado que ya dominaba un italiano básico. El oficial Marco, le propuso una gran oferta: le daría un lugar dónde quedarse, su pequeña casa, hasta que se recuperara por completo y pudiera volver a su casa donde quiera que sea. En compensación ella lo ayudaría con sus dos hijos, los cuales tenían un poco más edad que ella.

Ella acepto, pero desconfiaba del oficial, es decir alojar a una extraña sin papeles en su casa, que podría ser una asesina, sin motivo aparente era extraño. Ya la habían vendido dos veces, ella se prometió que no habría una tercera. Prefería mil veces dormir en una góndola bajo uno de los puentes que tenía esa ciudad.

Cuando llegaron los muchachos no estaban así que él le permitió pasear, en Venecia uno no se pierde, o al menos era eso lo que decía el hombre. Antes de salir, le dio un teléfono para que lo llamara si pasaba algo. Al pasear por los alrededores se fijó en una tienda de ropa, pero no veía los hermosos vestidos que se exhibían sino más bien su reflejo. Su cabello había crecido, estaba tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. No se reconoció. No parecía la chica que había salido del Japón hace casi siete meses atrás. Kari se olvidó de esos pensamientos y siguió caminando, a lo que su muleta le permitía.

Continúo con su paseo cuando pasaba por un callejón vio a dos tipos acercarse a ella. Su instinto, le dijo que corriera; mas no lo podía hacer por su muleta, así que simplemente apuró el paso. Caminó lo más rápido posible, intentando despistarlos, se vio acorralada cuando se encontró en un callejón. En un acto de defensa, tomó su muleta y la empuño como si fuera un bate de baseball. No importaba si sus heridas se volvían a abrir ella pelearía, los últimos meses le habían enseñado que el descanso es solo para las personas que no saben lo que es sobrevivir. Ellos se acercaron, lentos, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ella los golpeo, arrojó su muleta y se echó a correr. Los hombres la siguieron por mucho rato.

Ella logró perderlos cuando se arrojó a uno de los canales y se escondió bajo un puente. Aguantó mucho la respiración, hasta asegurarse de que ya no le seguían; salió a la superficie, mojada, y sucia. Lamentablemente, la paz no le duró mucho tiempo, los tipos estuvieron frente a ella al poco tiempo. Debían tener más o menos la misma edad de Tai. Se quedó inmóvil esperando ver que era lo que le hacían.

Uno de ellos, le dio su muleta ‒ _pegas muy duro, Lucelle_ ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ Kari se preguntó cómo sabían su nombre.

 _‒_ _Nuestro padre nos pidió que te buscáramos_ ‒ dijo el otro.

‒ _¿son los hijos de Marco?_ ‒ preguntó nerviosa

‒ _Sí, yo soy Paolo_ ‒ dijo el muchacho de su izquierda, el que le pasó la muleta, era alto, con cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

‒ _Y yo soy Rafaello_ ‒ dijo el de su derecha, alto, de cabello igual a su hermano y ojos negros.

‒ _soy Lucelle_ ‒ dijo Kari algo sorprendida, mientras Paolo le ponía un abrigo en sus hombros.

‒ _Mucho gusto_ ‒ dijeron ambos ‒ _perdón por asustarte_ ‒ terminó Paolo.

‒ _sabemos que has pasado por muchas cosas_ ‒ dijo Rafaello.

‒ _Así que volvamos a casa para que te des un baño y así no te resfríes_ ‒

‒ _Gracias_ ‒

Marco se preocupó un poco al verla entrar a su casa, mojada, agitada. Reprendió a sus muchachos por haberla asustado de esa manera. Ellos se volvieron a disculpar, la llevaron al baño de su nueva habitación, una sencilla, aunque pequeña acogedora, con un armario, una gran ventana, una cama muy cómoda y una mesa de noche, con una hermosa lámpara. Le prepararon la bañera. Fue Paolo quien cargándola la llevó al baño. La dejaron sola para que se aseara. Algo que le recordó a Tai cuando era mucho más pequeña y se enfermaba. Tai solía llevarla en su espalda. En cuanto acabó, se vistió con un vestido que encontró al borde de su cama, era un vestido rosa sencillo con mangas cortas, lo que Kari notó era que el vestido era alto, el corte daba a media pierna, si Tai la viera, la mandaría a cambiarse. Poco después, Rafaello entró en la habitación avisándole que la cena ya estaba listo, al verla sonrío.

‒ _¿me permites cepillarte el cabello?_ ‒ dijo en tono casual.

Kari asintió, Rafaello la hizo sentar en una silla y cepillo su cabello. Luego tomó una cinta de un joyero que estaba en la mesa de noche, y ató el cabello en una hermosa cola de caballo.

‒ _Te ves hermosa, ven vamos a cenar_ ‒ dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Kari la tomó dudosa. Y él la ayudó a ir al comedor. Cenó esa maravillosa comida, y al hacerlo recordó una promesa, esperaba que Tk estuviera comiendo. Tanto lo estaba extrañando. Al terminar la cena, ella se atrevió a preguntar.

‒ _¿podría usar el teléfono para una llamada internacional?_ ‒

‒ _Por mí no hay problema, solo asegúrate de llamar en un muy buen horario, estamos como a nueve o doce horas de distancia_ ‒

‒ _Sí, gracias_ ‒

‒ _en ese caso, hazlo_ _mañana_ ‒ dijo Paolo ‒ _es mejor que descanses_. ‒

‒ _Sí_ ‒

Tanta amabilidad la preocupaba. Eso no era normal, simplemente no lo era. Kari no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo espero. A las 2 am, fue a tomar el teléfono, y marcó ese tan esperado número. Sin embargo nadie contesto, era raro, se suponía que era temprano en Japón, más o menos las 12 pm, era fin de semana ¿por qué no contestaban? Lo volvió a intentar una segunda vez, y para su suerte lo hizo, la madre de Tk. No se atrevió a hablarle y colgó el teléfono. Y si él tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, y si la olvidó como el resto. Ese sentimiento empezó a nublarle el juicio.

‒ Tal vez Tk, encontró a alguien más bonita que yo ‒ pensó en voz alta, y se fue a su habitación, sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba observando.

Al día siguiente antes de que Kari se levantara sus anfitriones empezaron a hablar de ella precisamente. Marco les estaba llenando la información a sus hijos acerca de ella.

‒ _¿entienden? La pobre Lucelle ha sufrido mucho, quiero que hasta que sepamos como regresarla a su casa la traten como su hermanita ¿oyeron bien?_ ‒

‒ _Bueno, no están difícil ya que es menor a nosotros_ ‒ dijo Paolo

‒ _Para ser más prácticos, solo eres mayor a ella con un año, yo sigo siendo el mayor de ambos con dos años para ti, y tres para Lucelle_ ‒

‒ _chicos dejen de pelear. Prométanme que la trataran bien, y harán que olvide su horrible pasado_ ‒

‒ _claro que sí_ ‒ dijeron ambos muchachos.

Marco dejó preparando el desayuno para Kari, la cual tenía una dieta especial para que su cuerpo recobre fuerzas. Además de que ese día precisamente la obligarían a descansar, y solo se levantaría para ir al baño. Rafaello y Paolo faltaron a clases para cuidar de Lucelle. Fue ahí que a Paolo, se le ocurrió la brillante idea para desobedecer a su padre y evitar las reprimendas de su hermano. Así que fue una mentira blanca, sencilla.

‒ _Hermano, me preguntaba_ ‒

‒ _¿sí?_ ‒

‒ _¿qué tan grave es que Lucelle salga a pasear?_ ‒

‒ _¿qué tienes en mente?_ ‒

‒ _Un paseo tranquilo en góndola, por los canales. Yo la llevaría en brazos para que no se canse, cuando tengamos que caminar. Y regresamos a la noche_ ‒

‒ _no creo que sea buena idea_ ‒

‒ _por favor, la pobre ha estado tanto tiempo encerrada, sé que la asustamos ayer pero vamos, no es que la van a perseguir_ ‒

‒ _De acuerdo, regresan a las 17h00_ ‒

‒ _19h00_ ‒

‒ _18h00_ ‒

‒ _18h45_ ‒

‒ _18h15, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos_ ‒

‒ _hecho_ ‒

‒ _Pero, si pasa algo, lo más mínimo avísame por el celular_ ‒

‒ _Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Ella se divertirá_ ‒

Así que Paolo, hizo que Kari se vistiera y alzándola en brazos la llevó a pasear en una góndola. Hasta que su hermano los perdiera de vista. En seguida el gondolero cambió de dirección y los llevó a un bar/cafetería nuevo en el lugar. Al inició Kari daba pasos para atrás para no entrar.

‒ _Oh, vamos, Lucelle estás conmigo. No pasará nada_ ‒

Kari seguía sin querer entrar o acercarse a esos lugares. Pero el joven la jaló adentro, a lo que ella le respondió con un golpe de su muleta en la cabeza.

‒ _¡Auch! Lucelle eso duele, mira..._ ‒ dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos fuertemente ‒ _sé lo que pasaste, sé que te han roto muchas veces el corazón, pero si entras conmigo, te juro que nada te va a pasar. Van a tener que matarme para hacerte daño_ ‒

Kari lo miró y vio que había sinceridad en su mirada.

‒ _*suspiro* De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta salimos de ahí_ ‒

‒ _esa es la actitud_ ‒

Lamentablemente el des conformismo de Kari duro poco, Paolo la hizo sentir querida, no deseada ni perseguida. Disfruto la tarde, aunque nunca supo que ninguno de los dos tenía edad para estar ahí. Paolo hizo que Kari se tomará varias selfies con él dentro del local, y las guardó en su celular. Hasta que fuera seguro publicarlas en la red.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Tk ya no sabía qué hacer, todo era una tortura. La comida empezó asentarle mal, y hasta beber agua le era una completa desgracia. ¿Por qué? Esas medicinas acabarían con crearle muchos problemas, comenzando con su fisiología, luego su sanidad mental y por ultimo su estabilidad emocional. Pero para preservar las dos últimas, para mantenerse cuerdo en todo momento escribía, eso le traía a la realidad ¿cómo? Kari. Su cuaderno estaba repleto de cuentos, poemas, novelas, todos con Kari como su protagonista.

Un día en que Tk no tuvo el ánimo para levantarse por el efecto secundario de sus pastillas y pasó recostado todo el día, semi dormido; Toranosuke tuvo el atrevimiento de ojear el cuaderno, sentado al lado de su paciente, quien intentaba mantenerse despierto pero no estaba siendo sencillo. Toranosuke leyó y releyó, río cuando se suponía, lloró cuando tenía, Tk tenía gran talento literario, sería un escritor muy famoso si lograba salir de ese lugar. No lo dudaba. En el momento menos pensado Tk dormía, y Toranosuke decidió que el Dr. Inouichi debía verlo, así él se convencería de que Tk estaba más cuerdo que un reloj Suizo.

El doctor revisó el contenido del cuaderno. Y su expresión no era lo que el residente esperaba.

‒ pobre muchacho, está realmente ilusionado con una ilusión‒

‒ Doctor, no. EL muchacho muestra coherencia, está enamorado. La chica en los cuentos siempre es alguien que está lejos de él, y en los poemas es como un hada que busca dónde reposar... ‒

‒ Tal vez, pero la literatura tiene muchas interpretaciones mí querido estudiante‒

‒ ¿qué va hacer entonces? ‒ preguntó Toranosuke preocupado.

‒ hablaré con él, mañana al medio día‒

‒ Sí, doctor ‒

‒ ah y otra cosa, una regla primordial para ser médico es no involucrarse con los pacientes‒

‒lo siento pero eso será difícil de corregir‒

‒ entonces no será de los mejores, puede retirarse‒

Cuando Toranosuke regresó a la su habitación de su paciente, vio a Tk sentándose. El muchacho no estaba durmiendo bien, y eso era un problema; Tk se reusaba a dormir más de una o dos horas. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida a ese problema.

‒ Takeru, por qué no descansas un poco más‒

‒ ya he estado todo el día recostado, quiero salir un rato‒

‒ va a llover, te recomiendo ir a las mesas del comedor si quieres escribir‒ dijo Toranosuke pasándole su cuaderno ‒ me atreví a leerlos‒

‒ ¿por qué todo el mundo quiere leerlos?‒ dijo Tk molesto, tomó su cuaderno bruscamente, y lo revisó

‒ son muy buenos, el de la flor de la tumba, ese es interesante... ‒

‒ gracias, supongo... ‒ ese fue el primer cuento que Tk se atrevió a escribir, después de que llegaran las malas noticias del avión caído y poco después que ella lograra comunicarse con él.

‒ El Dr. Inouichi también está impresionado‒ mintió ‒ quisiera que hablaras con él mañana al medio día‒

‒ ¿para qué? ‒

‒ no lo sé pero velo de esta forma, si se diera cuenta por este medio‒ dijo señalando el cuaderno‒ de que no tienes esquizofrenia podrías salir de aquí, así de rápido‒ chasqueó los dedos.

En ese instante el semblante depresivo y cansado de Tk cambió a uno lleno de vida y alegría. Toranosuke sonrió al verlo tan contento. Ojalá al día siguiente todo salga de maravilla. Lamentablemente estaban más alejados de la realidad.

‒ _La_ _Red_ ‒

Gatomon ya había recorrido toda la Red de Japón; hacía semanas que había conversado con Patamon y salido del Digimundo, la mancha negra en su espalda no había hecho más que crecer. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría en encontrar alguna pista, por más chiquita que sea, acerca de Kari.

Tal vez había sido por cobardía o ingenuidad que no le había dicho a Patamon que él también tenía una mancha, en su espalda, e incluso era más grande que la de ella. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Total ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que eran esas manchas.

Ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando de pronto, encontró un archivo reciente. Qué al parecer parecía prometedor. De Europa, Italia para ser más precisos. Gatomon al ver el archivo se llenó de alegría y empezó a festejar sola.

‒ ¡Al fin! ‒ dijo el digimon emocionado‒ lo sabía, sabía que no podías haber muerto‒

La fotografía que miraba era claramente su Kari, con un chico italiano en una cafetería, bebiendo algo. No sabía qué. En seguida se puso a buscar la dirección del archivo y salió a encontrarlo. Sin antes mandar un mensaje a su amigo Patamon. Eso sería la prueba fehaciente de que Tk no estaba loco.

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

Al día siguiente, Kari fue llevada por Rafaello a ver museos, galerías, iglesias. Pero por la tarde Paolo se apoderó de ella. Esta vez no había restricción de horario. Y la llevó a todas las cafeterías y Bares que él conocía. Kari nunca se imaginó la mafia se reunía en dichos bares y que Paolo quería unírseles. Paolo le pasó una copa de vino. Ella al inicio no quería aceptar.

‒ _No me digas que de dónde vienes no hay licor_ ‒

‒ _Si lo hay pero soy menor de edad_ ‒

‒ _Y a muy pocos les interesa eso..._ ‒ dijo él acercándole más la copa ‒... _solo un bocadito para que pruebes_ ‒

Kari ya no sabía qué hacer. Temía que si lo rechazaba no la trataría como una igual. ¿Y si lo aceptaba? Quien estaría para regañarla, ¿sus padres? Obvio que no. ¿Su hermano? Tal vez, sin embargo él no estaba ahí. Además Paolo prácticamente se había convertido en su hermano mayor de reemplazo. Si él le daba permiso, estaba bien ¿no?

‒ _De acuerdo, pero solo un poco_ ‒

‒ _no tengas miedo, yo te cuido, mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada de que temer_ ‒

Kari acercó la copa de vino a su boca y probó el vino. Le gustó era dulce, ligero. No fuerte ni rasposo como el Vodka. Beber ese pequeño bocado de licor le había hecho recordar a Katya, como olvidar que le había hecho probar Vodka. Entre más bocados y más copas llegaban, más alegre y extraña se sentía. Era un sentimiento que reposaba en su memoria pero pareciera que lo había estado olvidando. Hasta que finalmente entendió, en la 6ta copa de vino, que se sentía finalmente libre, sin nade que la encerrara en una habitación, ni que le pusiera precio, que tampoco la persiguiera o al menos eso era lo que creía. Sus problemas se estaban esfumando, ahora era Lucelle Magnoni. Nadie se atrevía a tocarla o hacerle daño porque tenía un guardaespaldas personal, a quien consideraba un gran hermano mayor a pesar de que era un año mayor a ella.

A la 10ma copa, Kari perdió la nación de su alrededor, y sucumbió a un sueño profundo.

Rafaello no podía creer cuando vio a su hermano menor, entrar con Kari a sus espaldas apestando a vino. En cuanto los vio, tomó a Kari delicadamente y la subió a su habitación la acomodó de tal manera que ella no le pasará nada si los malestares del vino aparecían de la nada. En cuanto cerró el cuarto de Kari, vio a su hermano, le jaló la oreja y lo dirigió a su habitación. Lo tiró sobre la cama. Y lo miró con rabia.

‒ _¿qué estabas pensando?_ ‒

‒ _Bueno, ella estaba triste y..._ ‒

‒ _¿la embriagaste para que se sintiera feliz?_ ‒

‒ _se estaba divirtiendo_ ‒ dijo Paolo defendiéndose.

‒ _te das cuenta de que ella es no solo una niña, sino que también toma medicinas que podrían ser extremadamente peligrosas si se mezclan con licor_ ‒

‒ _Bueno yo..._ ‒

‒ _¿qué hubiera pasado si ella colapsaba?_ ‒

‒ _hubiera llamado a una ambulancia_ ‒

‒ _no, te hubieras asustado y hubieras hecho cualquier cosa menos eso..._ ‒

‒ _Pero..._ ‒

‒ _sabes que, no quiero saber nada más. Dame tu celular_ ‒

‒ _¿me estas castigando?_ ‒

‒ _sí_ ‒

Rafaello recibió el celular de su hermano menor y lo vio partir hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo minutos después regreso con cara de arrepentimiento.

‒ _¿le vas a decir a papá?_ ‒

‒ _no le diré la verdad, por esta vez, ya veré que escusa me invento. Pero esto no quedará así. Desde mañana yo seré quien cuide a Lucelle. Quieras o no_ ‒

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Supongo que no estan molestos por la introducción de estos OC's. Ya veran lo importante que son después. Como ven Tk está a punto de tocar fondo y Kari al parecer se ha olvidado de su objetivo principal.

¿qué creen ustedes que pase?

Pueden decirmelo en un review o mandarme un PM. Les estaría agradecida si me dejaran sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias. Así me ayudan a mejorar.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	9. Oscuridad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Me alegra continuar esta historia que de ahora en adelante es cada vez más tetrica. Este cap. está centrado en su mayoría en Tk.

Les recuerdo que la letra cursiva es el idioma distinta que se está hablando, seguimos con el italiano.

Antes de que me olvide, a mi queridx **Guest** , no te puedo responder como suelo hacerlo, además de que hiciste el review en un cap. anterior a este, así que lo haré aquí de manera rápida: gracias por leer el cap. y sí, Anastasia es una de mis pelis favoritas y quise basarme en ella, aunque sea en su nombre.

Es todo por ahora.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Tk estuvo ansioso toda la mañana, para poder hablar con el doctor y exponerle la situación, decirle en términos sencillos y coherentes que no estaba loco, y que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, repasaba su discurso mentalmente mientras Toranosuke lo acompañaba por el pasillo hacia los consultorios. Tk llevaba la ropa de interno, una especie de pantalón y camiseta, que asemejaba a ropa de deporte, todo de color blanco. La camiseta era "abre fácil" así se podía realizar intervenciones de emergencia más rápidamente.

El consultorio del Dr. Inouichi en el hospital era muy diferente a su elegante consultorio de la clínica privada donde trabajaba por las tardes, a la que Tk solía ir, obligado por su madre, hace unas semanas atrás; era más pequeño, con el espacio suficiente para un escritorio con un pequeño computador, un archivero y una pequeña mesa de cuero de diagnóstico. En cuanto Toranosuke los anunció Tk sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho, no sabía de lo que se trataba, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no sería tan fácil. El doctor pidió al residente que se retirara y este le dio un apretón en el hombro a Tk dándole confianza, y se retiró. Pero permaneció cerca a la puerta, por simple intuición.

El Dr. hizo que Tk se sentará, y este lo hizo. Se le quedó mirando por mucho rato, y Tk no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, solo se dedicó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

‒ Bien Takeru, el residente me ha hablado de tus escritos‒ dijo rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

‒ sí, es que... ‒

‒ sabes que tener en tu poder ese cuaderno es una infracción a las normas ¿verdad? ‒

‒ No lo sabía‒ contestó Tk ‒ pero no debería ser una interferencia, es decir me distraigo‒

‒ sé que te he prohibido ver TV y aún no estás listo para recibir visitas familiares, pero hay otras distracciones‒

‒ ¿cómo cuáles? ‒ dijo Tk sarcásticamente ‒ ¿ver las caras de los otros internos en el jardín? ¿Coleccionar hojas? ‒

‒ ¡Takeru! ‒ interrumpió el Doctor con un semblante de ira ‒ todo lo que hacemos es para que olvides tus alucinaciones y empieces a enfocarte... ‒

‒ No tengo alucinaciones ya se lo he dicho, miles y miles de veces‒

‒ Por supuesto que las tienes‒ dijo el Dr. Levantándose y señalando el cuaderno ‒ y ahí dentro esta la prueba‒ Tk solo le regresó a ver, fue ahí que el Doctor le arrancó el cuaderno de sus brazos, y empezó a pasar las hojas, hasta que encontró una en específico, se aclaró la garganta ‒... la única rosa que crecía en el cementerio era la de la tumba de la que en vida fue la mujer más linda del lugar, cada día su fragancia exquisita atraía a todo caminante que pasaba por la zona, al acercarse las espinas a su alrededor hacían imposible tocarla. Un día llegó un extraño visitante, el aroma de la flor lo sedujo y condujo hacia el mar de espinas, el sin temor se introdujo en la enredadera espinosa y a pesar de sentir los horribles y punzantes cortes alcanzó a la flor y esta lo besó... ‒

Tk reconocía el pasaje de su primer cuento, El beso de la Rosa, el favorito de Toranosuke. El Dr., le regresó a ver y cambió de página.

‒... la bailarina danzaba frente a ese grupo de faquires, todos deseosos y lujuriosos atiborrándose de comida y licor; cada uno deseaba que dicha mujer fuera de su propiedad, no obstante la bailarina no se dejaba tocar, cada noche después de ofrecer su espectáculo desaparecía, y no volvía hasta la noche siguiente. Uno de los faquires, un día, ebrio y desesperado por ser el primero en poseerla la siguió; la muchacha se dirigió al desierto, donde los vientos se hicieron más fuertes, y peligrosos, el faquir regresó asustado. Al día siguiente nada se supo de la mujer y donde el hombre la había seguido solo había una rosa, creciendo indomable en medio del desierto... ‒

El cuento de la flor del desierto no era de sus mejores pero tenía un gran sentido, Kari había desaparecido en Turquía y de ella no sabía nada, y al igual que la rosa esperaba que siguiera inmaculada.

‒ ¿te das cuenta Takeru? ‒ dijo el cerrando finalmente el cuaderno ‒ tus escritos son la prueba de que cada día estas peor‒

‒ No, por supuesto que no, solo tengo una gran imaginación, es todo‒ dijo Tk intentando recuperar su cuaderno, fallando miserablemente‒ muchos autores tienen una gran imaginación, Tolkien por ejemplo creo un mundo de fantasía ‒

‒ Por supuesto, un mundo de Fantasía‒ lo interrumpió ‒ lleno de batallas del bien contra el mal pero nunca de rosas que seducen desde el cementerio, o de mujeres que se transforman en rosas para escapar de los hombres‒

‒ hay cosas peores, ¿ha leído la mitología griega? ‒

‒ mira Takeru, quiero ayudarte ‒ dijo furioso ‒ y para eso, esto... ‒ dijo mostrando el cuaderno ‒...debe desaparecer ‒

El Doctor hizo ademán de intentar romper el cuaderno y como un acto reflejo recibió un golpe en el rostro, Tk se había abalanzado al hombre y lo había golpeado lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que le valió al galeno una torcedura de nariz. En ese instante Toranosuke entró en el consultorio y separó a Tk del doctor. Sin embargo este, lo miró con resentimiento.

‒ Takeru, esto no va a quedar así. ‒

Toranosuke hizo todo lo posible para sacar a Tk y a su cuaderno del lugar pero en cuanto rodearon el pasillo para volver a las habitaciones, dos fornidos enfermeros les bloquearon el paso. El residente no pudo hacer nada cuando esos hombres tomaron a Tk por la fuerza, soltando su cuaderno en el medio del pasillo, y lo condujeron hacia una sala especial. El doctor tomó el cuaderno del piso, y miró al residente. Toranosuke extendió el brazo para que se lo devolviera pero Inouichi solo sonrió y le prendió fuego al cuaderno con un encendedor, luego lo tiro a uno de los basureros y se fue. Toranosuke se abalanzó al basurero a recuperar el cuaderno, lo más intacto posible.

Tk fue atado a una camilla y conectado a varios aparatos. El Dr. Inouichi lo miraba complacido.

‒ esta es una lección, para que aprendas a respetar y admitir que tienes un problema‒

‒ ya le he dicho que no estoy enfermo y yo no puedo respetar a alguien que no vea la verdad y no admita que se ha equivocado‒

Inouichi lo miró despectivamente y conecto dos cables a un aparato, luego dos electrodos se acercaban peligrosamente a los costados de la cabeza del muchacho. Tk, empezó a sudar frío, no creía que estaba a punto de ser parte del famoso y horrible tratamiento del electrochock. Los electrodos se posicionaron en su cabeza causando que la corriente eléctrica descendiera por todo su cuerpo causándole un gran dolor. Tk no dudo en gritar, pero con el aumento de carga Tk empezó a sentir que su boca se llenaba de bilis, y de restos del desayuno a la vez que su pantalón también se empezó a mojar. La voz ya no le salía, y sus ojos ya no veían. En cuanto todo paró apenas podía oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era la voz de Toranosuke y la de alguien más que parecían tan distantes que él jamás se imaginaria que estaban a escasos centímetros de él.

‒Dr. Inouichi, se da cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acaba de hacer‒ dijo Hikaru Higurashi, el director del hospital. Un hombre entrado en edad tendría unos 60 años más o menos, su cabello y bigotes blancos lo confirmaban pero su mirada seria y dura indicaban la experiencia y conocimiento que este poseía.

‒ Dr. Higurashi, verá puedo explicarle‒

‒ Ahórrese sus palabras, el hospital no puede tolerar este comportamiento horrible‒

‒ el joven tiene un caso muy grave de... ‒

‒ Le he dicho que cierre la boca‒ dijo dirigiendo su mirada autoritaria al hombre, luego miró con dulzura al muchacho en la camilla, tenía vomito en su camiseta, agradeció al cielo que el muchacho no se hubiera atragantado y ahogado con su propio vómito, le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y los residuos de bilis alrededor de su boca con su mandil, el muchacho había desalojado su estómago por todas las vías posibles‒ joven residente, dígame la situación del muchacho‒

‒Su nombre es Takeru Takeishi ‒ dijo Toranosuke cansado de que llamaran a Tk simplemente muchacho ‒ fue ingresado hace unas semanas atrás por supuesta... ‒

‒ no supuesta, tiene... ‒

‒ cállese‒ volvió a gritarle a Inouichi.

‒ por supuesta esquizofrenia, pero en todos los análisis tanto bioquímicos, físicos y personales‒ dijo mirando de reojo al Doctor con suficiencia ‒ el muchacho no presenta ningún indicio que tenga dicha enfermedad, es más tenerlo aquí lo ha debilitado físicamente ‒

‒ Sí, eso se ve a simple vista‒ El director del hospital le cerró los ojos a Tk, ya que estos hace mucho que estaban desenfocados y no veía nada. Su respiración era peligrosamente entre cortada ‒ lleven al joven Takeru a una habitación de recuperación, joven residente, acompáñelo y cuando este estable venga conmigo, sin embargo usted... ‒ dijo dirigiéndose a Inouichi‒ espero que sepa afrontar sus responsabilidades‒

‒ intenté salvar a un paciente‒

‒ Con esos métodos arcaicos, antes cuando yo era estudiante usábamos esta horrible técnica porque se creía que tenían buenos resultados, pero lamentablemente todo el mundo sabía la verdad pero nadie quería aceptarlo; a Dios gracias, ahora es una técnica prohibida a excepción de casos especiales, los cuales deben ser informados a la familia y esta debe firmar una autorización, sin ella no se puede proceder. Usted ha roto esa norma... ‒

Mientras todos los enfermeros y residentes curiosos escuchaban contentos el despido y posible arresto del Dr. Inouichi; Toranosuke junto con varios colegas llevó a Tk a una habitación donde fue aseado y cambiado a ropa limpia y fresca. El tardaría en despertar, era bien sabido que esas descargas causaban más daño que bien. Le puso su cuaderno cerca, el cual Toranosuke logró salvar, solo las esquinas y la primera hoja, no estaban en buenas condiciones. Le puso en su mano derecha ese extraño reloj que le habían traído. Y se quedó a su lado hasta que su respiración y pulso se normalizaron. Salió de la habitación a la oficina del director

Tk ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué sentir, ni qué pensar.

*Tk se hundía en un oscuro manto, el cual empezaba a emanar desde su digivice*

Todo en su mente estaba hecho un revoltijo. Él lo único que quería era traer a Kari sana y salva. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? Ella estaba viva en algún lugar del mundo.

*Lentamente las ondas cubrieron a Tk y cual embudo lo fueron tragando hacia la más profunda oscuridad, el cuaderno de escritos cayó al suelo, causando un sonido sordo que nadie pudo oír*

Él no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Tai confió en él hace mucho tiempo, que pasaría si se enteraba que no había logrado protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Juro a quien sea que lo estaba meciendo suavemente que movería cielo y tierra para tráela de vuelta.

*En ese instante sintió que su cuerpo se mecía en la corriente de una especie de mar*

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el oscuro cielo, a su alrededor la arena oscura, y el negro y gélido mar lo habían arrastrado a la orilla. Irónico. Le había jurado a Kari que jamás en la vida volvería a ver ese lugar, y ahora el entraba por sus propios medios.

‒ **¿qué quieres conseguir?** ‒ había dicho alguien en el fondo de la oscuridad

‒ La luz‒ respondió a quien sea que haya hablado

‒ **¿sabes cómo encontrarla?** ‒

‒ Sí, para encontrar a la luz hay que teñir todo de oscuridad‒

‒ **Exacto, y te voy a ayudar...** ‒ ese alguien le extendió una oscura, delgada y fantasmal mano **‒ encontraras lo que quieres, aunque pueda que causes mucho daño y te pienso cobrar un precio muy alto** ‒

‒ no me importa ‒

‒ **perfecto** ‒

Tk selló el trato, en cuanto apretó la mano de ese ser fantasmal.

‒ _Digimundo_ ‒

El digimundo empezó a cubrirse de oscuras nubes, que no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Los digimons empezaron a correr despavoridos por el inminente peligro que se avecinaba. De la nada un gran castillo empezó a formarse se lo observaba claramente desde todas las direcciones, era imponente. Los digimons elegidos empezaron a ayudar a que los otros digimons pudieran refugiarse. Excepto uno, Patamon sentía que algo andaba mal con Tk. Por ese motivo se separó del grupo para intentar contactarlo, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

‒ Patamon, ven al refugio‒ gritaba veemon

‒ No puedo, ¡siento que Tk está aquí! ‒ respondió emprendiendo el vuelo para sentir mejor la presencia de su compañero humano.

‒ Es imposible que él esté aquí. Así que olvídate de eso y entra al refugio‒ volvió a gritar Veemon.

‒ TENGO QUE AYUDARLO‒

Patamon dijo eso y se elevó por los aires, surcando apenas los vientos fuertes que estaban azotando al lugar. A pesar de estar alejado del suelo aún podía escuchar las suplicas de sus amigos de que regresara y se refugiara. Pero el simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sentía la presencia de Tk, débil pero presente, dentro de ese castillo que se estaba formando. Así que haciendo oídos sordos a sus amigos, voló valiente hacia la estructura, la cual como si de una bestia gigante se tratara lo devoro en segundos.

Nadie lo volvió a ver; acto seguido el sol dejo de brillar, las plantas dejaron de crecer y los digimons estaban empezando a enfermarse. Todos refugiados en grandes cuevas, debajo de la tierra o simplemente en construcciones pequeñas. Sin embargo los digimons que como fuente de poder tenían afición por la oscuridad estaban volviéndose más fuertes y más peligrosos. Algunos se estaban organizando.

*O*

‒ ¡DAVIS! ‒

Davis falló el tiro en el partido de futbol. El árbitro, es decir el entrenador, pitó para que se diera el medio tiempo. Los chicos continuaron hacia las bancas. Sin embargo Davis corrió tomó su mochila, miró su Digivice y salió del práctica. Dejando a todos sus compañeros y entrenador preguntándose qué había pasado.

‒ JOLEI, ES URGENTE‒

Jolei, desvió su mirada de su cuaderno hacia su digivice. Y muy preocupada respondió.

‒ ¿qué está pasando Hawkmon? ‒

‒ El digimundo está en un caos‒

‒ Bien, reuniré a todos‒

Jolei marcó el celular de Izzy, sin embargo este ya estaba al corriente por Tentomon.

‒ Todos nos reuniremos donde siempre, así que no tardes‒

‒ Hecho, voy para allá‒

‒ ¡Matt, esto es muy grave!‒ dijo Gabumon intentando urgir a su compañero, sin embargo este tenía más complicaciones.

‒ lo sé, pero no voy a poder tengo otro asunto importante‒

‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ Tk‒

*O*

‒ Buenas tardes, Soy el Dr. Higurashi, ¿estoy hablando con la sra. Takeishi? ‒

‒ sí, es ella‒ dijo Natsuko empezando a preocuparse.

‒ Soy el director del hospital psiquiátrico...‒

Natsuko no lo dejó terminar ‒ ¿le pasó algo a mi hijo?‒

‒ esta conversación es muy difícil de hacer por teléfono, venga lo más pronto posible‒

Natsuko agarró su bolsa, y salió corriendo de la oficina. No dejó explicaciones, pero ya la mayoría de sus compañeros sabía lo que pasaba en su casa, así que decidieron cubrirla en silencio.

Recibir la llamada de su madre, explicándole que algo malo había pasado con su hermano menor era para él la primera llamada para el apocalipsis. Mientras corría por la calle para ir al hospital y encontrarse con sus padres, gabumon le avisaba que el Digimundo está sumido en una oscuridad perpetua. A pesar de que por jerarquía le correspondía organizar todo, ya que Tai no estaba, su hermano era más importante, no lo dejaría solo, nunca más.

Llegó al hospital y se encontró con su madre gritándole a la recepcionista.

‒ SOY LA SEÑORA TAKEISHI, QUIERO VER A MI HIJO‒

‒ Mamá... ‒ llegó Matt a calmarla un poco.

‒ Sra. Cálmese por favor‒ dijo la recepcionista ‒ el Director la espera en su oficina, venga conmigo‒

La mujer los condujo por los pasillos, Matt agarró del brazo a su madre para tranquilizarla, y luego encontró que su padre había llegado y estaba con una cara de miedo, que no le gustó ver. La oficina del director era lo que se podía imaginar del mandamás de ese lugar, una elegante oficina con sillones de cuero, grandes ventanales y un hombre mayor, con la pinta de tener una experiencia tan profunda que con solo verlo infundía respeto.

‒ Buenas tardes, los familiares de Takeru ¿supongo? ‒

‒ ¿qué le pasó a mi hijo?‒ dijo Natsuko olvidando sus modales y yendo directo al grano.

‒ Siéntense, por favor y se lo explicaré ‒

‒ no necesito... ‒

‒ Natsuko... ‒

‒ Mamá...‒

Las peticiones de su ex esposo y su hijo hicieron que su fiera interior, la que ataca si sus hijos están en peligro, se calmará y se sentara en uno de los sillones. Hiroaki y Matt la siguieron. El galeno, se incorporó y se paró frente a ellos.

‒ Lamento informarles que Takeru, fue sometido a un tratamiento de Electroshock sin autorización‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó Natsuko poniéndose de pie, pero de inmediato su esposo la sujeto del brazo y se paró delante de ella para intervenir.

‒ Antes de que libere a mi ex esposa para que le dé su merecido, dígame por qué sometieron a mi hijo a ese tratamiento horrible‒

‒ Cómo mencione, fue sin autorización. El Dr. Inouichi ha sido puesto bajo custodia policial por ese error. Hacer ese tipo de tratamiento es ilegal‒ dijo aclarando la garganta ‒ además de que está acusado de negligencia por diagnosticar mal a un paciente‒

‒ ¿qué quiere decir? ‒ preguntó Natsuko confundida.

‒ Takeru no tiene esquizofrenia, mientras se recuperaba del electroshock se le hizo unos análisis, todos dieron negativo‒

‒ me está queriendo decir que ese medicucho nos engañó para... ‒

‒ así es... ‒ dijo el director del hospital ‒ no sabemos aún los motivos, pero eso ya le corresponde a las autoridades. En cuanto Takeru despierte pueden salir con él a casa‒

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Toranosuke se encontró con la familia de Tk y cuando vio a Matt, sabía que lo que iba a decir sería una bomba horrible para ellos.

‒ señor, puedo hablar con usted ¿en privado? ‒

‒ en este momento estoy ocupado dígalo pronto‒

‒ es que señor...se trata de Takeru y... ‒

‒ ¿qué paso con mi hijo? ‒ dijo Natsuko dirigiéndose al residente con cara preocupada.

‒ es que... ‒

‒ HABLE‒ gritó el director del hospital.

‒ ¡Takeru ha desaparecido! ‒

Natusko ya no lo pudo soportar más y se desmayó. Hiroaki la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Mientras el Doctor Higurashi, llamaba a seguridad y a la policía; Matt se acercó a Toranosuke.

‒ ¿Tu eres Toranosuke el amigo de Joe? ‒ preguntó

‒ así es‒

‒ ¿cómo estaba mi hermano? Es decir, ¿cómo se sentía aquí dentro?‒

‒ estresado, malhumorado, deprimido, abandonado, ¿continúo? ‒

‒ No... ¿Cuál era su habitación? ‒

‒ ven, sígueme‒

Toranosuke lo llevó a la habitación de reclusión, dónde Tk solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo. Tal como Matt temía, las paredes tenían cierto nivel de ser acolchadas, una cama sencilla en un espacio, un baño pequeño al otro lado y ninguna ventana.

‒ aquí pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, como el Dr. Inouichi lo castigaba mucho por romper su tratamiento, se quedaba aquí casi todo el día‒

‒ ¿dónde estaba cuando desapareció?‒

Matt vio la habitación, las maquinas que medían los signos vitales, desconectados, la cama, casi intacta y el cuaderno en el piso. Tomo la libreta y la ojeo al inicio los cuentos eran limpios ordenados, pero al final, se notaba un caos, desesperación, depresión. Su pobre hermano plasmaba sus pensamientos; lo único que le quedaba de cordura en esas hojas. Matt estaba resentido consigo mismo por no ayudar a su hermano anteriormente.

Los agentes llegaron a la habitación de recuperación a investigar e hicieron varias preguntas a Toranosuke. Matt se mantuvo al margen y escuchó con atención, aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo.

‒ ¿y lo dejó dormido? ‒

‒ sí, ya estaba fuera de peligro, su respiración había vuelto a ser normal, su corazón aunque con taquicardia estaba latiendo dentro de los parámetros normales, solo tenía que despertar‒

‒ ¿nadie lo vio salir? ‒

‒ No, y me parece extraño. La puerta estaba cerrada, y tenía varios enfermeros en los pasillos‒

‒ ¿qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad? ‒ preguntó Matt

‒ Este... ‒

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

Kari, se mantuvo todo el día en su habitación más precisamente en el baño vomitando. Nunca pensó que eso le llegaría a pasar mucho menos a tan temprana edad. Paolo no había tenido malas intenciones. Pero Rafaello estaba tan molesto que incluso Kari se empezó a sentir intimidada por él. No tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos. Marco supuso que su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo, nunca se percató del olor a vino en la ropa de su hijo y su huésped.

Fue al mediodía que Rafaello le trajo su almuerzo, lo depositó delicadamente en su regazo, y se sentó frente a ella en una silla para verla comer.

‒ _Lo lamento, me deje llevar..._ ‒

‒ _Lucelle, esto no es tu culpa, así que solo come_ ‒

‒ _Pero, Paolo no tuvo la intención de hacer mal, es impulsivo simplemente. Vamos, hermano no te enojes con él_ ‒

Paolo quien escuchaba fuera gritó de la alegría

‒ _sé que estás ahí, entra_ ‒ dijo Rafaello claramente molesto, claro que esa actitud no era precisamente por el comportamiento del menor.

‒ _Mi hermanita me defiende, porque no simplemente me perdonas y me libras del castigo_ ‒ dijo Paolo sentándose junto a Kari; ambos pusieron una expresión de cordero degollado

‒ _por favor_ ‒ dijo Kari suplicante.

‒ _los disculpo, pero tú..._ ‒ dijo Rafaello señalando a Paolo _‒... tienes un castigo pendiente_ ‒

‒ _aww, hermano_ ‒

‒ _No me harás cambiar de opinión, en cuanto a ti..._ ‒ dijo señalando a Kari _‒... tenemos que hablar, y eso será cuando te recuperes_ ‒

‒ _¿ósea mañana?_ ‒

‒ _me refiero a cuando puedas caminar correctamente y te liberes de esas medicinas_ ‒ dijo mirando a la mesa de noche, la cual estaba llena de cajas de pastillas que Kari debía tomar para el dolor, para fortalecer sus huesos y curar sus heridas, librándola de posibles infecciones.

‒ _¿estás enojado con ella?_ ‒ preguntó Paolo

‒ _no, jamás lo estaría_ ‒

‒ _¿entonces?_ ‒

‒ _solo tengo que hablar con ella, son mis asuntos, nada más_ ‒

Ninguno de los dos chicos enfrente volvió a preguntar. Kari termino la pasta, y Paolo fue a completar su castigo. Sin embargo Rafaello planeaba en silencio como abordar un tema, algo delicado según los últimos acontecimientos de los que se acababa de enterar.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Matt corría hacia dónde sus amigos estaban reunidos. Tenía mucha urgencia. Lo que vio en la cámara de seguridad, lo había dejado perplejo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Davis estaba haciendo círculos en el piso, esperando, impaciente por entrar en la acción. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Matt, recuperaba el aliento.

‒ Ya era hora, ¿dónde estabas? ‒ preguntó Davis exasperado.

‒ ¡Davis! ‒ dijo Jolei intentando hacerle entender que Matt tenía otro problema.

‒ ¿cómo está Tk? ‒ preguntó Sora preocupada.

Sora había sido puesta al corriente por Matt, en un pequeño mensaje de texto, sobre la situación de Tk. Lamentablemente ninguno de los demás lo sabía. Simplemente no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

‒ ¿qué pasó con Tk? ‒ preguntó Izzy empezando a preocuparse, dejando de ver su pantalla del computador.

Matt sin embargo no dijo nada, sacó a Izzy de su puesto y colocó un CD en la computadora.

‒ Matt, qué pasó con... ‒

‒ SOY EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO‒ gritó, y no se atrevió a regresarlos a ver ‒ Tk no tenía esquizofrenia, y aun así lo encerramos en ese lugar horrible. Y ahora todo lo que está pasando en el digimundo es mi culpa‒

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? ‒ preguntó Joe

‒ De esto... ‒

La imagen de Tk siendo absorbido por un portal oscuro, apareció frente a todos los digielegidos, fue Ken quien reconoció lo que era. El odioso mar, el mar de las tinieblas había vuelto.

‒ Por suerte, los oficiales creen que es un error en el programa de grabación, Toranosuke había modificado el video original, él fue muy amable en darme una copia del video‒ explicó Matt.

‒ Entonces Tk, está en el digimundo secuestrado por lo que sea que está causando el caos en el lugar‒

‒ tenemos que sacarlo rápidamente‒

En ese instante, se decidió que un grupo conformado por Matt, Sora, Joe, Davis y Jolei entrarían a ver qué está pasando. Si necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda, Izzy, Cody, y Ken los apoyarían desde el mundo real. Mimi, no podía hacer mucho por el momento, pero sería un apoyo extra si las cosas se complicaban demasiado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ¿qué les parece la gran idea de que Tk haga este pacto con la oscuridad? Quisiera oir sus opiniones al respecto. Como observan Tk tocó fondo y no le importará acabar con todo para conseguir su objetivo. Mientras Kari olvido definitivamente su objetivo y disfruta ese lapsus de paz y tranquilidad en su vida.

Gracias por leerlo, y como siempre espero sus reviews, nos vemos en dos semanas.


	10. Nuevo Emperador de la Oscuridad

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Traígo aquí el siguiente capítulo. La mayoría concentrado únicamente en Tk. Veamos que es lo que hace el muchacho. No pienso decir nada más.

Solo les recuerdo que el cursiva es cuando se habla otro idioma, seguimos con el italiano. Ahora se introducen las Negritas que en este caso es el dialogo tetrico de alguien consumido por la oscuridad, y por el ente oscuro.

Digimon no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ _Digimundo_ ‒

Parecía que hubieran entrado en una película antigua, de esas en blanco y negro. Sora nunca había visto nada así, se empezó a angustiar mucho por los digimons, los colores de todo a su alrededor había sido cambiado por un ambiente gris.

Sus digimons habían salido de sus escondites y les habían dado detalles más específicos.

‒... fue entonces cuando ese castillo ‒ dijo Gabumon señalando la estructura ‒ se terminó de formar y todo se volvió gris‒

‒ Varios de nuestros amigos se están enfermando‒ acotó pigeomon

‒ Yo lo haría si viviera en un lugar como este‒ dijo Davis.

‒ ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? ‒preguntó Jolei

‒ yo puedo revisar a los digimon enfermos‒ dijo Joe ‒ solo que necesitaré ayuda‒

‒ yo puedo serlo‒ dijo Sora, recibiendo la aprobación de Matt

‒ Bien, Davis, Jolei y yo revisaremos el área, debemos encontrar algo que nos diga cómo solucionar esto‒

Gabumon, Veemon y Hawkmon digievolucionaron a Metalgarurumon, Raidramon y Halsemon respectivamente para poder transportarse por todo el lugar, Matt hizo que Jolei revisara el norte, Davis el este y él revisaría los dos restantes. Mientras se hacía el rastreo.

Joe revisó a todos los digimons, uno a uno; Sora se dedicó a ayudarlo, y aumentando los ánimos para que ninguno se altere y cause un alboroto, lo que causaría que empeore la situación. Fueron a varios refugios, y todos los digimons tenían los mismos síntomas: debilidad, palidez, dolor de cabeza, falta de reacción, cansancio. Al terminar con el último digimon que era un piximon, Joe salió un rato del lugar para pensar. Sora lo siguió a los pocos minutos.

‒ ¿ocurre algo Joe? ‒ preguntó nerviosa.

‒ creo que ya sé que tienen‒

‒ ¿ah sí? ¿Es grave? ‒

‒ No, al menos no por ahora‒ dijo él ‒ es solo que... ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ me llama la atención que todos tienen lo mismo‒

‒ ¿una epidemia? ‒

‒ Más que una epidemia Sora, es como si... ‒ Joe pensó cada palabra de lo que iba a decir‒ alguien los estuviera compartiendo su sufrimiento‒

‒ bueno, encontremos ese alguien, y ayudémoslo‒

‒ Sí, eso podría ser una solución‒

‒ Se lo diremos al resto en cuanto regresen‒ dijo ella volviendo ‒ por cierto ¿qué tienen? ‒ dijo ella regresando a ver al aspirante a doctor‒ dijiste que no era grave‒

‒ no lo es, tienen Anemia‒ dijo Joe

Sora ingresó al refugio tenía que hacer que todo el mundo se calmará para que las soluciones llegaran más rápido.

No obstante Joe se quedó fuera del lugar pensando. La Anemia en un digimon era extraña pero para su suerte manejable, sin embargo en este caso había más de 20 enfermos con la misma, y al mismo tiempo, eso era muy extraño, por lo general las epidemias eran causadas por agentes patógenos como virus, bacterias y hongos; mas no la anemia. Había algo que no le cuadraba, e intentaba recordar. Su mente estaba intentando recordar cuando alzó a ver el castillo; Patamon estaba ahí, al menos según Veemon, había seguido el rastro de Tk y... Fue en ese instante que enlazó todo. Los digimons tenían anemia porque Tk la tenía. Solo que esa revelación le trajo más interrogantes que necesitaba resolver ¿por qué la oscuridad se llevaría a Tk? ¿Qué estaba pasando para que los digimons sufrieran la misma enfermedad que él?

*O*

Patamon se encontraba en un armario pequeño, en lo que sería la cocina. Había permanecido ahí durante varias horas por el simple hecho que había un grupo de sukamons, conversando ahí. Cuando finalmente se fueron espero por varios minutos más, por seguridad, y ahora que no había rastro de ninguno de ellos se atrevió a salir.

Lentamente ocultándose en cada recodo, en cada mueble, detrás de cada tapiz siguió la pista que le decía dónde se encontraba su compañero humano. Ese indicio lo llevó hasta el sexto piso, dónde no había nada más que una puerta. No escuchó nada detrás de ella. Así que con todas sus fuerzas la abrió lentamente, no hubo rayo de luz que perturbara al ocupante de dicha habitación.

Tk, estaba acostado en una cama tamaño Rey, cubierto con una sábana ligera, sintió que la puerta se abrió, y con la poca fuerza que tenía por el momento abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza en dirección hacia el sonido. Ver a su digimon sobrevolando la habitación le hizo alegrarse en cierta medida.

‒ ¿Patamon? ‒

‒ ¡Tk!‒ chilló el pequeño y voló directo hacía él ‒ ¿te encuentras bien? ‒

‒ se podría decir que sí, solo un poco cansado‒

‒ te ves terriblemente mal‒

‒me siento mejor de lo que me veo, te lo aseguro‒ dijo Tk mintiendo.

‒ en ese caso vamos, debemos salir de aquí‒

‒ lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo Patamon‒

Esa respuesta asustó mucho al digimon de la esperanza, que se mantuvo callado digiriéndola. Tk se sentó, y con mucha dificultad se dirigió a una de las grandes ventanas que tenía la habitación, retiro la cortina. Algo fuera de lugar porque no había ni un atisbo de luz que pudiera penetrar en la habitación.

‒ estoy buscando algo, y hasta no encontrarlo no puedo salir de aquí‒

‒ ¿qué buscas? ‒ preguntó Patamon aunque muy en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

‒ la Luz‒ dijo simplemente ‒ y para lograrlo tenía que cubrirse todo de oscuridad‒

‒ ¿tu causaste todo esto? ‒

‒ No exactamente, pero sí‒

Patamon lo pensó detenidamente ‒ en ese caso te voy a ayudar, conseguiremos lo que buscas y serás libre‒

‒ ¿de verdad piensas ayudarme Patamon? ‒

‒ sí, buscaremos aún si tenemos que destruir todo este mundo‒

‒ **esa es la actitud** ‒ dijo una voz fantasmal detrás de ellos, Patamon no se atrevió a regresar a ver, tragando saliva intentó permanecer calmado ‒ **pues en ese caso, júntate con Ogremon está en la cocina, y ve con él a buscar a la luz** ‒

Patamon asintió ‒ Tk, descansa, yo buscaré lo que buscas‒

‒ gracias Patamon‒ dijo Tk, regresando sus pasos y recostándose de nuevo.

En ese instante Patamon salió volando a la cocina, y su pelaje se terminó de teñir de negro, haría todo lo posible para que Tk salga de ese lugar aún si no tenía otra opción que enfrentarse a todos sus amigos.

*O*

Matt, Davis y Jolei revisaron todos los lugares posibles, sin embargo no encontraron nada de utilidad para resolver el gran problema que ahora enfrentaba el Digimundo.

Matt, no sabía que buscar, no había un enemigo que se haya revelado, no era como las anteriores ocasiones que los Digimons enloquecían con engranajes, o torres oscuras que liberaban anillos controladores por todo el lugar. Simplemente todo se tiño de oscuridad. Y nadie sabía nada, solo ocurrió en un instante. En cuanto se volvieron a reunir, Sora los mantuvo al corriente de las teorías de Joe.

‒ no entiendo, ¿qué exactamente está enfermando a los digimons? ‒ preguntó Davis

‒ La causa exacta no lo sé‒ dijo Joe

‒ Pero ya saber que es algo tratable es un avance ¿no? ‒ acotó Jolei.

‒ Si, y tengo que regresar por las medicinas, y creo que tú también debes regresar‒ dijo Joe, regresando a ver a Matt.

‒ ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ‒ dijo Matt enojado, que acaso Joe no entendía que el digimundo estaba en peligro y que debían buscar a Tk, que seguramente estaba siendo retenido de alguna forma horrible.

‒ Porque tu familia te necesita en este momento‒ Matt se había olvidado de sus madre la cual se había desmayado por la impresión ‒ Debes estar con ellos por el momento‒

‒ Él tiene razón Matt‒ dijo Sora ‒Nosotros seguiremos buscando a Tk‒

Matt asintió. Ellos tenían razón. Debía volver con sus padres para tranquilizarlos, luego regresaría a seguir buscarlo.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Matt regresó a su casa, o más bien dicho a la casa de su hermano dónde su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, pálida y abrazando uno de los tantos sombreros que a Tk le gustaba usar. Se sentó junto a ella, y la abrazó haciendo que ella se relajará un poco.

‒ lo vamos a encontrar mamá, tranquila‒

‒ Por mi culpa él huyó; jamás me lo voy a perdonar‒

‒ es mi culpa también mamá, así que no cargues este peso tu sola‒

Los demás digielegidos hacían esfuerzos para encontrarlo, y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Pero todo parecía en vano.

Así pasaban los días. Y llegó el día en que se cumplió una semana de la desaparición de Tk; para Natsuko fue un duro golpe, ya que ese día, su padre había llegado de París. Su rostro mostraba la preocupación y el enojo que sentía por esta terrible noticia.

‒ ¡Natsuko! ‒ gritó al entrar tirando su maleta en la entrada.

Matt quien estaba en la cocina salió preocupado al oír a su abuelo entrar de esa manera.

‒ quiero escuchar de tu boca, quiero ver y oir las palabras que escuche por el teléfono‒ siguió con irritación en su voz.

‒ Tk desapareció ‒ dijo ella antes de volver a estallar en llanto.

‒ deja de llorar, haz algo. ¿Ya le hablaste a la policía? ‒ dijo él arrodillándose sus ojos a la altura de la mirada triste de la mujer enfrente.

‒ Sí, ellos lo están resolviendo. Pero no han encontrado nada aún‒ dijo Matt interviniendo, en la conversación.

‒ *suspiro* está bien; dónde estaba Tk cuando desapareció, podemos comenzar por ahí‒

‒ En el hospital psiquiátrico‒ dijo Natsuko con voz entre cortada, se había olvidado que no le contó todo a su padre.

‒ ¿qué estaba haciendo Tk en el hospital psiquiátrico? ‒ preguntó Michael confundido ‒ ¿algún trabajo escolar? ‒

‒ Tk, estaba internado ahí‒ dijo ella agachando la mirada protegiéndose.

‒ ¿internado? ‒

‒ Él había estado actuando raro por los últimos meses, lo llevé dónde un psiquiatra, y este lo diagnosticó con esquizofrenia. Lo tuvimos que internar‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó el anciano, pero enseguida se tranquilizó ‒ Okey, Tk debió entender su situación, qué dijo cuándo le dijeron la decisión de internarlo‒ Natsuko siguió llorando ignorando el comentario‒ ¿qué dijo Tk? Habla‒

‒lo internaron a la fuerza, el no pudo opinar‒ dijo Matt con su corazón adolorido al decir esas palabras.

‒ Lo internaron a la fuerza‒ repitió Michael‒ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ‒

‒ No lo sé‒

‒ pudiste habérmelo mandado a Paris, hubiera estado mejor. Dios santo. Seguramente se sintió traicionado, ahora entiendo porque desapareció. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no es tiempo de buscar culpables, tenemos que encontrarlo.‒

Natsuko se sintió más tranquila con la noticia de que su padre ayudaría, pero su culpa era demasiado grande. Michael sabía que Matt podría tener pistas pero por la condición de Natsuko no se atrevía a decir nada, por ahora.

En cuanto Natsuko se fue a descansar, Michael llamó aparte a su nieto mayor, y lo encaró.

‒ Explícame qué pasó, y no omitas nada‒

Matt no pudo negarse y le contó todo, desde el inicio, desde la muerte de Kari hasta los acontecimientos de hace una semana.

‒ ¿crees que esté atrapado en el digimundo? ‒ preguntó Michael

‒ sí‒

‒ Pero eso no tendría sentido‒ pensó Michael

‒ ¿por qué lo dices? ‒

‒ Si Tk estaba desesperado como lo creo‒ dijo mientras hacía una pose algo dramática ‒ él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, y digo cualquier cosa para salir de ahí y encontrarla‒

‒ No lo creo, Tk no sería capaz de poner al digimundo y a sus amigos en peligro solo por encontrar a Kari‒

‒ olvidas algo Matt‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ Esto... ‒ Michael señaló su corazón y se fue ‒ iré mañana a la estación de policía a ver qué información han recopilado hasta ahora‒ dijo antes de entrar en la habitación de Tk a descansar.

‒ _Castillo oscuro,_ _Digimundo_ ‒

Patamon regresó, después de una fallida búsqueda, se dirigió a la habitación de Tk, lo encontró dormido, lo miró detenidamente y su preocupación creció mucho; hace unos días que lo había visto por primera vez le pareció que Tk estaba solo cansado, pero ahora que lo observaba mejor se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba bien de salud, delgado, ojeroso, pálido, siendo pocos de los síntomas que podría enumerar por el momento.

En esos pocos días de reunidos, Tk apenas probaba bocado de la comida que los digimons a su servicio se molestaban en preparar. Pasaba dormido casi todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que respiraba con dificultad. Patamon solo se acurrucaba a su lado para cuidarlo. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Pero en esta ocasión algo andaba mal.

*Tk corría desesperado, no sabía dónde estaba, ni a qué dirección iba, solo sabía que detrás de él un mar oscuro avanzaba deprisa hacia él, cual tsunami devorando todo a su paso*

Patamon vio que Tk se movía de manera extraña en la cama, pateando, sofocándose, y sudando demasiado. Intentó levantarlo, pero debía hacerlo delicadamente así que lo zarandeo lentamente.

*Tk tropezó, cayó golpeando su rostro. Al levantar su mirada, vio a una figura envuelta en una claridad. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al verla, pero súbitamente recordó lo que lo seguía, regresó a ver y vio que el agua estaba a punto de acabar con todo, intentó pararse y seguirla*

Tk, abrió sus ojos de golpe, mas estos no estaban enfocados, Patamon se asustó un poco pero se alivió al verlo despierto. No obstante, Tk con la respiración entrecortada, se levantó de la cama, y camino zigzagueante por los pasillos del castillo hasta salir de él. Patamon lo siguió de cerca.

*O*

Ken, decidió averiguar un poco más sobre a quién exactamente se estaban enfrentando, claro que esto se lo había guardado para sí, no quería preocupar a los demás. En cuanto se acercó notó que la oscuridad de la vegetación era más intensa; y el ambiente era más pesado.

La puerta de dicho castillo era inmensa, Ken no pudo acercarse mucho a ella, varios Ogremon la resguardaban. Se escabulló por una pared lateral para ver si podría encontrar una puerta, que no estuviera vigilada.

Para su suerte, localizó una pequeña puerta cerca de un acantilado, al parecer no era vigilada, por el hecho de estar direccionada hacia el abismo, Ken iba acercándose, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a alguien salir de ella.

Tk salió, tambaleándose del castillo. Y no prestando atención a su alrededor, siguió directo hacia al risco, cayendo. Ken en seguida junto con Stingmon se lanzó a salvarlo. Elevó a Tk y lo depositó en un lugar seguro. En cuanto tocaron el suelo, Tk despertó asustado.

‒ ¿dónde estoy? ‒ fue lo primero que Tk preguntó al abrir los ojos.

‒ ¡TK! Me alegra que estés a salvo‒

‒ ¿Ken? ‒ dijo Tk confundido, pero luego al recordar los acontecimientos pasados se alejó de Ken lo más posible‒ ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ‒ gritó.

‒ Tk... ‒ Ken no pensó que él reaccionaría así, algo grave debió haber pasado para que ocurriera esa reacción ‒... vinimos a ayudarte, salgamos de aquí‒

Pero Tk solo se alejó más y lo miró indiferente ‒no necesito ayuda‒ respondió en un tono lúgubre ‒ así que lárgate de aquí‒

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ dijo Ken muy sorprendido ‒ Tk, el digimundo está en peligro de quien sabe que monstruo oscuro, esa cosa te ha mantenido en cautiverio, ahora deja de decir tonterías y vámonos‒

‒ **¿monstruo oscuro?** ‒ dijo él empezando a hablar tétricamente ‒ **no me hagas reír** ‒ Ken iba a hablar pero Tk lo interrumpió ‒ **los monstruos son ustedes** ‒

‒ ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? ‒

‒ **Ninguna tontería** ‒ dijo él al momento en que Patamon se posó en su hombro con mirada amenazante ‒ **ustedes fueron los que causaron esto** ‒

‒ no sé de qué estás hablando en primer lugar‒

‒ **Niéguenlo si quieren, pero el no haberme escuchado ni creído, los hace los culpables de todo** ‒

‒ ¿Acaso tú ocasionaste todo esto?‒ dijo Ken incrédulo ‒ ¿con qué fin? ‒

‒ **la luz, debo encontrarla...** ‒

‒ Pero... teñir todo de oscuridad... ‒ de pronto Ken recordó a un Tk golpeándolo hace mucho tiempo‒ qué paso con lo me dijiste aquella vez ¿eh? ‒ Tk en mudó al recordarlo ‒ ¿qué pasó con esas palabras? ‒

‒ **¡esto es distinto!** ‒

‒ No lo es, estas actuando como un cobarde‒

‒ **A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas** ‒

‒ no te pienso dejar que continúes con esto‒

‒ **Y yo no pienso dejarme vencer, encontrare lo que busco aún si tengo que destruir todo el digimundo y nuestro mundo entero si es necesario** ‒

En ese instante, un remolino oscuro se apoderó de Tk, cubriéndolo con un ropaje negro, y sobre su rostro una máscara, la cual cubría ¾ de la misma, solo su boca estaba visible. Patamon digievolucionó en un angelmon oscuro, y con un ataque mandó a volar a Ken.

‒ **te dejaré vivo, por ahora, pero si vuelves a interferir... no tendré misericordia contigo** ‒ dijo Tk regresando al castillo, y ser recibido como un emperador. Sin embargo haciendo honor a su nuevo nombre empezó a dar órdenes ‒ **quiero que todos ustedes inútiles salgan a buscar, y si no la encuentran rodaran cabezas** ‒

Los digimons inundándose de terror, salieron en todas direcciones a buscar lo que su señor deseaba con tanta desesperación.

*O*

Ken sobrevivió el ataque, lo encontraron al atardecer, Jolei fue quien lo acompañó a salir del mundo digital y llegar al pequeño centro de control que tenían en el mundo real. Cuando los demás lo interrogaron, Ken simplemente dijo que fue emboscado.

‒ ¿emboscado por quién? ‒ preguntó Davis.

‒ no lo sé, solo me atacaron súbitamente‒

Sin embargo Joe, sabía que algo andaba mal ‒ no nos estas ocultando nada ¿verdad? ‒

‒ no‒ respondío con fingida seguridad.

La conversación terminó ahí. Y Ken no sabía exactamente por qué había mentido, solo sintió que por el momento era lo correcto.

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

‒ _Lucelle, te ves terrible ¿qué ocurrió?_ ‒ preguntó Paolo

‒ _no dormí bien, tuve pesadillas_ ‒

‒ _bueno, en cuanto tu revisión termine podrás volver a casa a descansar_ ‒

‒ _sí_ ‒

‒ _¿nerviosa supongo?_ ‒ Kari asintió ‒ _si yo también lo estuviera si te dijeran que te llamaran a decirte que te recuperaste por completo_ ‒

‒ _Pero recuerda que no deberá esforzarse mucho_ ‒ dijo Rafaello ‒ _además tenemos una conversación pendiente_ ‒


	11. Retomar el camino

Hola todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Primero me disculpo por la demora, tuve varios contratiempos, y bueno no pensaba demorarme.

Ahora en este capítulo les traigo, después de mucho tiempo, a nuestra protagonista Kari *se encuentra parada bajo un reflector lista para actuar*, este capítulo estará centrado en su mayoría en Kari. Pero no me he olvidado del Emperador. Tendrá una gran participación.

En este momento es tiempo de recordarles que las plabras en italica es el difierente idioma, seguimos con el italiano. Luego vienen las negrillas que son el dialogo de nuestro emperador y de la oscuridad.

Digimon no me pertenece

Disfruten su Lectura

* * *

‒ _Venecia, Italia_ ‒

Kari finalmente pasó las pruebas del especialista, y ahora estaba libre de medicinas, libre de muleta, libre de sus miedos. Sin embargo, algo había que no estaba bien del todo, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Dejando todo eso de lado, para celebrarlo Marco, preparó un festín a la italiana. Había pizza, todo tipo de pastas: fettuccini, raviolis, gnochis, y muchas otras más, lasagna, tomates rellenos, risotto, y otros suculentos platos. Rafaello se quejó a viva voz, que no debieron hacer tanto escándalo, con la excusa de que la salud de Kari aún estaba delicada y especialmente que ella no se esfuerce y pudiera descansar; mas su hermano y padre hicieron de oídos sordos y continuaron con el festejo.

‒ _Esta noche, Lucelle, no solo celebramos tu recuperación..._ ‒empezó Marco pero fue Paolo le interrumpió.

‒ _¿no me digas que es tú cumpleaños?_ ‒

‒ _no_ ‒ dijo Rafaello golpeándolo en el hombro ‒ _y no interrumpas_ ‒

‒ _Chicos por favor..._ ‒ dijo su padre absteniéndose de suspirar en resignación _‒... lo que iba a decir que gracias a Lucelle, los traficantes de blancas, líderados por Bejige Assaad, o conocida como la Tía Luna, fueron capturados y llevados ante la justicia_ ‒

‒ _¿de verdad?_ ‒ dijo Kari emocionada.

‒ _así es, resulta que ellos eran parte de una especie de red internacional, donde su sede principal estaba en Letonia_ ‒

‒ _me alegra haber sido de ayuda_ ‒

‒ _En nombre de la INTERPOL te lo agradecemos infinitamente, por eso..._ ‒ Marco le extendió una pequeña cadena con una medalla pequeña con un símbolo especial, una especie de estrella luminosa en su interior _‒... si necesitas ayuda, información o cualquier otra cosa, muestra esta medalla a cualquier agente a nivel mundial y ellos te ayudaran sin siquiera preguntar_ ‒

‒ _gracias_ ‒

‒ _Que hermoso momento papá, pero ¿podemos comer ya?_ ‒ preguntó Paolo burlándose de su padre.

‒ _adelante_ ‒ dijo Marco riendo y deteniendo a su hijo mayor de volver a golpear al menor.

Kari no había comido tanto en su vida, toda la comida se le derretía en la boca. El festejo, se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Todos fueron a descansar, pero Kari no pudo conciliar el sueño, tenía una especie de vacío e incertidumbre por lo que vendrá; sus siguientes pasos no sabía cómo los abordaría aún, intentó por todos los medios posibles de olvidarse de ello y obligarse a dormir, de alguna forma u otra lo logró. No obstante fue a las 3 de la mañana que Rafaello, la despertó estrepitosamente.

‒ _arriba, tenemos que salir_ ‒ dijo él mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

‒ _Pero fue hace poco que..._ ‒

‒ _Sí, Lucelle, sé qué hace poco todos subimos a descansar, pero tengo que mostrarte algo, vamos, vístete. Rápido_ ‒

‒ _De acuerdo, ya voy_ ‒ dijo ella aún soñolienta, pero se levantó, vistió y salió de la casa.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que no hacía tanto frío. Aun así Rafaello le colocó un abrigo extra. Caminaron por las callejuelas de Venecia, y cuando los canales les impidieron avanzar tomaron una góndola, qué él supo dirigir, hasta la iglesia de san Marcos. Rafaello, saludó a alguien quien los dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas. Subieron hasta lo más alto de la iglesia, donde se encontraban las grandes esculturas y por su puesto el león de San Marcos.

‒ _vamos, un poco más..._ ‒

‒ _¿para qué me trajiste aquí?_ ‒ preguntó Kari ‒ _¿por qué nos dejaron entrar tan fácilmente?_ ‒

‒ _Bueno, tenía que hablar contigo y creí que sería este el mejor lugar, le pague al guardia para que nos deje pasar a esta hora_ ‒

‒ _¿por qué?_ ‒ dijo Kari saliendo al balcón.

‒ _Para que veas esto..._ ‒

Kari enmudeció al ver de qué se trataba, vio el sol alzarse por el horizonte, iluminando toda la ciudad. Kari se llenó de algo que por el momento no sabía que era. Se quedó viendo el amanecer sin emitir sonido alguno.

‒ _Qué lindo amanecer ¿no? Tan lleno de esperanza_ ‒ dijo Rafaello rompiendo el hielo del momento.

‒ _¿esperanza?_ ‒ La imagen de Tk se le vino a la mente.

‒ _Sí, eso es lo que transmite el amanecer_ ‒ Kari en mudo‒ _y de eso justamente es de lo que quiero hablar_ ‒

‒ _¿de la esperanza?_ ‒

‒ _No en sí de la esperanza, pero si del mañana... Lucelle, esto es muy difícil de abordar, sin embargo no veo otra opción más que decírtelo directamente_ ‒ Kari no sabía que decir solo se dedicó a escucharlo‒ _ya que estas curada ¿qué vas hacer?_ ‒

‒ _¿Qué voy hacer?_ ‒ Kari no tenía una respuesta ‒ _pues yo..._ ‒

‒ _Papá estaba pensando en que tal vez debería adoptarte, y créeme esa idea no me desagrada ni a Paolo. Pero eso también incluye que dejarías de buscar lo que estás buscando_ ‒

‒ _¿buscando?_ ‒ dijo Kari confundida ‒ _yo no estoy buscando nada..._ ‒

‒ _Eso no lo creo, Lucelle, si no estabas buscando algo, ¿qué hacías en Turquía?_ ‒

‒ _yo, estaba de paso, y me retuvieron contra mi voluntad, me llamaron Belgin y me obligaron a trabajar para ellos; con tal de salir de eso yo, empecé a trabajar de bailarina e hice lo que tenía que hacer para escapar_ ‒

‒ _Así fue como nos encontraste_ ‒ dijo Rafaello colocando su mano sobre su hombro dándolo ánimo ‒ _lo que no entiendo Lucelle es ¿por qué_ _dijiste_ que _solo estabas de paso? ¿De dónde venías?_ ‒

‒ _De Siberia, ahí me llamaba Anya trabajaba de asistente de la persona a cargo de todo un pueblo, aprendí muchas cosas_ ‒

‒ _Impresionante_ ‒ pero la cara de Rafaello no era de todo grata ‒ _Tú no eres rusa,_ _¿qué hacías ahí?_ ‒

‒ _Bueno, el avión en el que iba se fue a pique..._ ‒

‒ _tuviste suerte de sobrevivir_ ‒

‒ _Sí, porque ellos iban a intentar matarme de todas formas_ ‒

‒ _¿Quiénes?_ ‒

‒ _Los yakuzas, ellos me estaban persiguiendo_ ‒

‒ ¿ _Yakuzas?, esa palabra es japonesa, ¿por qué ellos quisieran hacerte daño?_ ‒

‒ _Porque mi papá me puso precio_ ‒ dijo Kari respirando profundamente y evitando llorar‒ _mató a mi madre, a mi hermano por poco, y yo me quede sola, por culpa de ese.._.- Kari se esforzó por no maldecir, mordiéndose la lengua.

‒ _¿quién eres en realidad?_ ‒ dijo Rafaello empezando a preocuparse.

‒ _¿qué quién soy?_ ‒

‒ _¿Quién eras antes de ser Lucelle?_ ‒

‒ _Me llamaban Belgin en Turquía_ ‒ dijo Kari mirando el horizonte ‒ _Era Anya en Siberia_ ‒ sus ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas las cuales empezó a derramar sin darse cuenta ‒ _y en Japón... en mi hogar mi nombre era..._ ‒

‒ _Kari_ ‒

Fue en ese momento en que Kari finalmente rompió a llorar. Liberando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había estado guardando por todo esos meses. Rafaello la abrazó muy fuerte para que ella se tranquilizara. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente el llanto paró.

‒ _gracias_ ‒ dijo Kari soltando el abrazo, Rafaello solo le secó las lágrimas de su rostro sin decir nada ‒ _¿cómo sabías mi verdadero nombre?_ ‒

‒ _Tu amiga es muy comunicativa..._ ‒

‒ _¿qué amiga?_ ‒

Rafaello sacó el teléfono celular que le había confiscado a su hermano semanas atrás, y le mostró la pantalla. Kari no podía creer a quién estaba viendo.

‒ ¡KARI! ‒

‒ ¡Gatomon! ‒ dijo ella tomando el celular y derramando más lágrimas. Y en ese momento la mancha oscura de Gatomon se esfumó, y su pelaje volvió hacer el puro blanco que siempre lo había caracterizado.

‒ sabía que estabas viva; no sabes por cuanto tiempo te he buscado‒

‒ Oh Gatomon, mi digivice se rompió no he podido comunicarme con nadie‒ dijo ella ‒ y bueno no es que nadie me espera tampoco‒

‒ en eso te equivocas, Tk se ha metido en muchos problemas por defenderte, el aún te está esperando... ‒

‒ Pero, eso no es posible, Tk tiene otras ocupaciones... ‒

‒ Kari, Tk se enfrentó a todo el mundo por ti, y acabó muy mal‒

‒ ¿qué tan mal? ‒

Gatomon intentó hablar pero la transmisión no se lo permitió. La conexión se estaba perdiendo ‒ el digimundo está en peligro, Tai y tú tienen que regresar‒ fue lo último que dijo antes de que su imagen se perdiera tras una pantalla negra.

‒ _¿qué vas hacer?_ ‒

‒ _tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos a buscar a mi hermano_ ‒

‒ _de eso no te preocupes, ya lo tenemos todo arreglado_ ‒

‒ _¿qué?_ ‒

‒ _reserva de un asiento, ventanilla para mañana a las 21h00 hora local, a Nueva York_ ‒dijo Paolo saliendo al balcón ‒ _cortesía nuestra_ ‒

‒ _¿tienes que ser tan alborotador?_ ‒ dijo Rafaello con sarcasmo.

‒ _Chicos, por favor, Lucelle, es decir Kari se va a molestar..._ ‒ dijo Marco deteniendo a sus hijos antes de que pelearan.

Al verla tanto Marco como Paolo le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

‒ _hermanita, te queremos y haremos lo que sea por ti_ ‒ mencionó Paolo al oído de Kari

‒ _cualquier cosa que necesites solo llama_ ‒ dijo Rafaello uniéndose al abrazo.

‒ _gracias_ ‒

‒ _Y sobre lo de tu precio..._ ‒ comenzó Marco misterioso ‒ _resulta que tu padre fue eliminado, por así decirlo, hace un par de meses atrás, no hay que meterse con la mafia si no tienes nada que ofrecer_ ‒

‒ _¿quiere decir qué...?_ ‒

‒ _Ya nadie te persigue, Kari_ ‒

Al día siguiente, Kari fue acompañada al aeropuerto; se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana de la aerolínea que iría a New York. La despedida con la familia Macroni fue muy emotiva. Ella había sido considerada como parte de la familia, y ella les retribuía el sentimiento. Ahora se podía decir que debía responder a tres hermanos mayores, Tai, Rafaello y Paolo. Sería un poco molesto presentar a los tres al que sería su novio, bueno Tai ya lo conocía; por otro lado Rafaello y Paolo ya le habían estado haciendo preguntas sobre quién era, qué hacía, qué planes tenía para el futuro, y si él merecía la pena. Kari prometió presentárselos cuando todo estuviera acabado.

Y eso lo llevaba al siguiente punto, su novio sería Tk, si él aún no la había olvidado. Aunque Gatomon le había asegurado que no era así, ella no sabía que pensar por el momento. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber perdido tanto tiempo, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. En cuanto lo viera se lo agradecería todo, le devolvería todo el dinero y más que nada le compensaría todo lo ocurrido, de alguna forma.

Lamentablemente, Kari no podía imaginarse todo el embrollo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

‒ _Castillo oscuro,_ _Digimundo_ ‒

‒ **¿Cómo que, ustedes, no han encontrado nada?** ‒ gritó Tk, encolerizado, a los demidevimon, ogremon y demás digimon que eran sus esbirros.

‒ Lo lamentamos señor... ‒ intentó decir un demidevimon.

‒ **NO HAY ESCUSAS** ‒ dijo Tk agarrando a uno y poniéndolo frente a su rostro ‒ **van a regresar, y van a levantar cada piedra hasta encontrarla ¿estamos?** ‒

‒ Si señor‒

Tk soltó al digimon y todos salieron asustados corriendo por el miedo. Al verse solo de nuevo, Tk se desplomó en su asiento, no era un trono, solo un asiento.

‒ ¿todo bien? ‒ preguntó Patamon

‒ **han pasado como dos semanas y no han encontrado nada** ‒

‒ Tal vez porque lo que buscas no está aquí‒

‒ **Eso. No. Es. Posible**. ‒ dijo él recalcando lo obvio ‒ **y si fuera así, buscaremos fuera del digimundo** ‒

‒ ¿a la red? ‒ dijo Patamon un poco asustado‒ pero si hacemos eso podríamos causar daño‒

‒ **Y eso no me importa...** ‒ dijo Tk antes de empezar a toser.

‒ ve a descansar, Tk. Yo me encargo de buscar lo que buscas‒

‒ **Te lo dejo en tus manos** ‒

*O*

Tk entró en su habitación, tosiendo. Cayó de rodillas y se sujetó del filo de la cama para poder respirar.

‒ Solo un poco más... ‒ se dijo así mismo.

‒ **Cada vez estás más débil, mi pequeño emperador** ‒ dijo la voz macabra, distante; Tk no pudo adivinar de qué punto de la habitación provenía.

‒ si no quieres que esté así, deberías ayudarme un poco más ¿no crees? ‒

‒ **no creas que no te he ayudado lo suficiente** ‒

‒ ¡ja! Si claro, cubrirme de negro, y ponerme una máscara no es una ayuda en el sentido estricto de la palabra‒

‒ **quieres más poder ¿supongo?** ‒ dijo la voz con mucho más interés ‒ **eso aumenta el precio de nuestro acuerdo...** ‒

‒ A estas alturas del camino, *suspiro* ya no me importa, te pagaré lo que te tenga que pagar‒

‒ **perfecto** ‒

Tk solo sintió una gran presión en su pecho. Pero por algún motivo se sentía con toda la energía y fuerza para continuar con su implacable búsqueda.

*O*

Patamon, se dirigió a las afueras del castillo. Y vio al pequeño ejército holgazaneando, así que decidió seguir el buen ejemplo de su compañero humano.

‒ ¿no se supone que deberían estar levantando cada piedra del digimundo?‒habló Patamon.

‒ Tú no eres el señor de este castillo, así que tú no nos mandas en este lugar ‒

Patamon no sabía que decir, tenía que hacerlos reaccionar; entre más rápido encontraran lo que Tk buscaba, más rápido Tk entraría en razón. Los Digimons empezaron a burlarse del pequeño Patamon. Sin percatarse que el amo y señor del castillo salía del mismo.

‒ **Creí que había dado órdenes** ‒ dijo Tk asustando a todos los digimons, para Patamon fue una sorpresa verlo con más energía, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el Tk que conocía ‒ **Acaso no ordené que buscaran por todo el Digimundo** ‒

‒ Este... ‒

‒ **Muévanse...** ‒ dijo Tk propinándoles una patada a los más cercanos a su persona ‒ **hagan lo que quieran, destruyan todo lo que se interponga, si es necesario pero tráiganme lo que quiero, porque si no lo hacen los que van a morir serán ustedes** ‒

La amenaza fue temible, pero la condición de destruir todo a su paso hizo efecto en los digimon, así que entusiasmados salieron del lugar a rastrear de nuevo. Todo por el momento estaba en paz, mas Patamon sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se levantarían contra Tk. Y eso él no lo permitiría, jamás en la vida.

Así que los digimons, empezaron a causar pánico por todo el lugar, para ver si se encuentra la tan deseada luz.

‒ _New York, Estados Unidos_ ‒

Kari, llegó a New York, y al salir del aeropuerto se sintió anonadada por la gran imponencia de los edificios. Se quedó maravillada al entender que era esa imagen la que había visto tantas veces, en películas, fotografías, descrita en libros, e incluso hace unos años atrás tuvo la oportunidad de haberla visitado; nunca se había dado cuenta que era esa misma ciudad la que había hecho que tantos soñadores hubieran llegado al éxito.

Ahora estaba llena de valor, energía; estaba lista para cumplir su objetivo. Primero encontrar a su hermano, segundo regresar al Japón y tercero recuperar su antigua vida. Pero para poder realizar todos esos puntos, primero tenía que encontrar a la persona que sabía que le podía ayudar a buscar a su hermano.

*O*

Mimi estaba sola en casa, fin de semana, un gran cúmulo de trabajo pendiente, pero por otro lado sino tuviera ese trabajo pendiente no podría ir a visitar a Tai, en Texas; el timbre empezó a sonar, cuando abrió la puerta, vio una aparición.

‒¡Ahhhhhh!‒ gritó Mimi echándose para atrás.

‒Mimi ‒ dijo intentando calmarla‒ tranquila, soy yo Kari‒

‒ esto no es posible‒ Mimi tropezó y a pesar de que cayó al suelo empezó a retroceder ‒ ¿eres un fantasma?‒

‒ ¡No! ‒ dijo Kari entendiendo la situación y casi echándose a reír‒ Soy yo. La hermana menor de Tai. La digielegida de la luz...‒

‒No puede ser... ‒ dijo Mimi deteniéndose.

La observó detenidamente, la muchacha en frente tenía un gran parecido con Kari, claro que esta chica estaba más delgada, su cabello estaba más largo, finamente peinado en una coleta de caballo, y su piel un poco más bronceada de lo que ella recordaba. Ella le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Mimi la sujetó sintió el agarre un poco más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Se paró, la observó, rodeó, y palpó. Finalmente ella sonrió, y ahí la reconoció finalmente. La abrazó, Mimi derramo lágrimas y la retuvo consigo durante mucho tiempo, con miedo de que se esfumara al separarse de ella.

Kari rompió el abrazó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, y se le entumía todo.

‒ ¿cómo es posible? ‒ preguntó Mimi ya calmada.

‒ Si te soy sincera, no lo sé‒ dijo ella lanzando un suspiro.

‒ quiero que me cuentes todo‒

Mimi en seguida, la sentó en la mesa. Y sus quehaceres los hizo a una velocidad impresionante. Kari solo atino a pestañar tres veces, antes de que un plato con pancakes, lleno de miel, y un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco, y heladito se materializaran frente a ella.

‒ come, me da la impresión de que tu nueva figura no es por ir a un buen gimnasio‒

Kari se avergonzó, es verdad que ahora se encontraba más delgada. No encontró palabras para decirle a Mimi que no quería comida, así que tomó el cubierto, partió un buen trozo del delicioso aperitivo y lo metió en su boca. Su corazón le hizo pensar en Tk.

‒ saliste de Tokyo hace nueve meses, yo recibí a Tai, tu jamás llegaste... ¿qué pasó? ‒

‒ el avión que tomé fue secuestrado por un par de Yakuzas‒ Mimi estuvo a punto de gritar pero Kari no le dio chance a eso ‒ confesaron que mi padre, me puso precio y me había convertido en una especie de tesoro que debían recuperar; el avión se fue a pique, caí en Siberia‒

‒ nos dijeron que habías muerto‒ dijo Mimi tocándole el hombro ‒ Es un milagro que sobrevivieras‒

‒ Eres la tercera persona en decirme eso‒ pensó Kari esbozando una sonrisa ‒ Si lo sé‒ ese tono de tristeza nunca se lo había visto así, Mimi sabía que esto no era un tema habitual de conversación ‒ Tk me lo dijo, de alguna forma me logré comunicar con él ¿sabes? Tk me ha apoyado demasiado. ‒

‒ Oh no, Tk; ella seguramente no lo sabe, y no creo que sea buena idea decírselo‒ pensó Mimi. No, no lo era; decirle lo que había pasado con Tk en este momento hubiera sido la peor decisión.

‒ En Siberia intentaron prostituirme, gracias a Tk escapé, llegué a una aldea muy remota. Me refugié ahí por varios días‒

‒ Dios mío Kari, pero nada te pasó‒

‒ No, ni ahí, ni en Estambul; ahí fue dónde me encerraron en un cabaret, trate de comprar mi libertad, Tk ayudó con el dinero... que ahora que lo pienso debe seguir en el banco‒

‒ Oh vaya, entonces TK tenía razón‒ pensó Mimi ‒ hizo muchas cosas para liberar a Kari‒ Volvió a pensar en la actitud de Matt cuando había escuchado que Tk había hecho lo imposible para reunir dinero, que pasaría ahora si supiera esto ‒ ¿Te hicieron algo? ‒

‒ No, hui antes de que pudieran, subí a un barco (de una forma poco ortodoxa) y terminé en Venecia ‒

‒ ¿qué te hicieron ahí? ‒

‒ Nada, uno de los policías que atendió mi caso me acogió en su casa, pase todo ese tiempo ahí‒

‒ Qué alegría‒ sin embargo la felicidad de Mimi duró poco‒ Kari, sobre Tai... ‒

‒ Sé que tiene amnesia, y tardará en recuperarse. Pero necesito verlo, quiero ver con mis ojos que él esté bien. Y así tal vez, de alguna forma ayudarlo‒

‒ Él está en Texas, saldremos mañana ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ Kari no se esperaba esa reacción ‒ no, no quiero incomodarte, dame la dirección y yo sabré como llegar‒

‒ No, es mi deber ir contigo ahora‒ antes de que Kari pueda protestar, Mimi la interrumpió‒ se te ve cansada, porque no tomas un baño caliente y te acuestas ‒

‒ Gracias, Mimi‒ dijo Kari resignándose.

‒ De nada... ‒

*O*

Mimi después de asegurarse de que Kari se hubiera bañado, acostado, y dormido profundamente; se quedó sentada en su mesa de comedor con un café frente a ella. Su mente estaba razonando como jamás lo había hecho. Se debatía entre avisar a los demás, sobre esta noticia, contarle a Kari lo que estaba pasando con Tk y más que nada sobre la crisis en el digimundo.

Si lo hacía, corría el peligro de que Kari se entristezca, y todo su buen ánimo se fuera a pique. Si no lo hacía, ella podría ver a Tai y entristecerse mucho más por la situación de su hermano. Vaya predicamento. A la final Mimi decidió no contarle nada a Kari, ni a los demás, se dedicaría únicamente a hacer que Kari se encontrara con su hermano mayor. Debía ocultar las cosas, al menos por ahora. Todo dependería de cómo se solucionaría el problema del digimundo, o si encontraban a Tk primero.

*O*

‒ _Rancho Bravery_ , _Texas, Estados Unidos_ ‒

El vuelo se había tardado aproximadamente 6 horas, y la emoción de Kari al bajar era inminente. Mimi se había comunicado con Willis para que les ayudará en esta situación.

Willis que estaba enterado de todo, casi se desmaya al ver a Kari.

‒ Hola Willis‒ dijo Kari sonriendo al verlo.

‒ Ka-Kari, te ves divina‒ dijo Willis sin creérselo.

Él los condujo, en su auto, hasta el rancho donde estaba Tai. Kari bajó del auto en cuanto estacionó. Entró al rancho, y vio a Tai, ensillando a un caballo. De la emoción corrió hacia él.

‒¡TAI! ‒

Mimi intentó detenerla, pero Kari no pudo escucharla. Tai la regresó a ver confundido.

‒ ¿Quién eres tú? ‒ fue lo que dijo Tai, y paró la carrera de Kari al ver su rostro frío hacia ella.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. No tengo mucho que agregar, pero como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc. dejenlo en un review o PM. Nos vemos en dos semanas!

Seré puntual, lo prometo.


	12. Memorias

Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Lamento el retraso. Estamos de feriado en mi país y el estar con la familia me ha obligado a no acercarme a a la computadora. Hasta ahora.

Bien les traigo este nuevo capítulo, el cual es el preludio del final. Es decir, nos quedas dos capitulos más para que se acabe esta pequeña historia. Ahora este capítulo estará centrado en ambos protagonistas y en Tai, al menos un poco.

Les recuerdo que las cursivas es el idioma distinto del otro país. En este caso vamos con el inglés. Negritas es el dialogó del emperador y la oscuridad.

Digimon no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ _Rancho Bravery_ , _Texas, Estados Unidos_ ‒

Kari escuchaba atentamente la situación de Tai por parte del dueño del Rancho, y agente de protección de testigos, Louis Jhonson. Bloqueo, ese era el término sencillo que los médicos suelen aplicar para describir que el trauma fue tan grande que su cerebro simplemente olvidó todo lo que hubiera tenido que ver con su familia. De apoco, y con la ayuda de Mimi y Willis ha ido recordando cosas importantes, que él aún no entendía.

‒... la equino terapia lo ha estado ayudando a recuperar su memoria, el problema es que está renuente a retomar ciertos temas...‒

‒ ¿qué clase de temas? ‒ preguntó Kari, Tai no es la persona que suele ocultar cosas.

‒ Su familia, y todo lo que le rodea‒ dijo Louis‒ el psicólogo también me ha informado que Tai se niega a afrontar sus temores‒

‒ ¿temores? ¿Qué temores? ‒ preguntó Kari indignada ‒ Mi hermano no le tiene miedo a nada‒

‒ Hasta dónde tengo entendido, según lo que me ha dicho el psicólogo, Tai está desarrollando miedo a los sonidos fuertes, lo que sería normal al ser atacado por un arma de fuego‒

‒ no puedo creerlo‒ dijo Kari mirando por la ventana a su hermano ‒ ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? ‒

‒ Por el momento se su amiga‒

‒ soy su hermana‒

‒ Lo sé, pero él no lo sabe‒

Tai montaba al caballo, y cabalgó suavemente por el corral. Mimi y Willis lo estaban observando de cerca. Hasta que se encontraron con Kari a sus espaldas.

‒ Supongo que Lou ya te puso al corriente de todo‒ dijo Willis al verla llegar.

‒ sí‒

‒ ¿qué vas hacer Kari? ‒ dijo Mimi

‒ bueno voy a tener que acercarme a él, así que desde ahora seré Lucy‒

‒ ¿Lucy? ‒ preguntó Willis

‒ Créeme que he cambiado de nombre como tres veces‒

Mimi iba a decir algo pero Willis la interrumpió.

‒ Entiendo, así harás que Tai se confunda, y empiece a relacionar las cosas‒

‒ Exacto... ‒

‒ no creo que sea buena idea‒ dijo Mimi

‒ Pues tengo que intentarlo... Willis podrías ayudarme a ensillar un caballo‒

‒ ¿para qué? ‒

Tai, se encontraba pensativo mientras montaba a su caballo, el animal blanco con manchas cafés, llamado Malteada, era el más manso de todos. Al inició cuando aprendió a montar le empezó a tener terror al resto de los caballos, solo este había sido demasiado dócil para convencerse de que podría hacerlo. De pronto Malteada empezó a agitarse un poco, Tai no comprendía por qué hasta que de la nada y frenando frente a él apareció el caballo negro entero, llamado Noche; era el más salvaje de todos los caballos en la caballeriza, este llevaba a la muchacha que llegó hoy en la mañana y por algún motivo le conocía, y de alguna manera ella había logrado ensillarlo y montarlo.

‒ ¿qué te pasa? ‒ gritó Tai, Malteada estaba intranquilo.

‒ había olvidado que no me presenté‒ dijo Kari acercando más el animal a Tai ‒ mi nombre es Lucy‒

‒ Mucho gusto, ahora si me disculpas estaba en un pequeño paseo... ‒

‒ ¿pasear? Solo estas dando vueltas al corral‒

‒ ¿y qué si así fuera? ‒

‒ ¿no te apetece tener una carrera?‒

‒ Noche, es el más rápido de todos, me ganarías‒

‒ ¿quién sabe? Tal vez malteada tenga habilidades ocultas‒ le dio la vuelta a su caballo ‒ claro a menos que seas un cobarde, lo entiendo‒

‒ no soy un cobarde, esto no es un juego. ‒ dijo Tai adelantando a Kari‒ Noche es un caballo muy peligroso, si te caes podrías salir lastimada‒

‒ Me arriesgaré‒ Kari volvió a dar la vuelta. Apretó las riendas‒ Hya... ‒ y salió con un trote hacia el campo.

‒ Muchacha loca, se va a lastimar‒ miró a Malteada ‒ ¿vamos a detenerla? ‒ Malteada hizo solo un relinche ‒ sí, mejor vamos, no vaya hacer que termine llorando... ‒ De pronto, Tai tuvo la imagen de una niña pequeña llorando al caerse de la cama ‒ vamos Malteada, Hya‒ y Tai aceleró la marcha y salió tras Kari.

Willis los vio desde el pórtico del rancho, ver a Tai arriesgarse un poco era verlo como si hubiera regresado. Pero sabía que no era así. Estaba conversando con Mimi, y había algo en lo que difería de las opiniones de su amiga.

‒ No entiendo‒

‒ Es muy sencillo en realidad‒ dijo Mimi sin entender a Willis

‒ No Mimi, es que de verdad no te entiendo ‒ dijo Willis un poco molesto ‒ no decirle a Kari, nada de lo que está pasando en casa es ridículo‒

‒ no es ridículo; Kari no debe saber nada de lo que pasa en el Digimundo, ni en Tokio‒

‒ ¿Ni la desaparición de Tk?‒

‒ Mucho menos, la desaparición de Tk‒

‒ solo dime una razón de porque debería mentirle‒

‒ hay cosas en las que una nunca va a cambiar‒ dijo Mimi suspirando largamente‒ ninguno de ellos la está esperando‒

‒ ¿ellos tampoco lo saben? ‒ Willis puso la expresión de incredulidad más grande en toda su vida‒ Eso no puedo creerlo‒

‒ Aún si lo supieran no podrían hacer nada, el digimundo está en problemas, y Tk sigue desaparecido‒

‒ Pero ellos tienen derecho a saber que ella está viva, y que Tk tenía razón todo el tiempo‒

‒ No en este momento en que Tk no está ¿qué crees que pasaría si Kari se enterará que Tk desapareció y el Digimundo está en peligro? Conociéndola creerá que todo fue su culpa‒

‒ No lo creo, Kari es otra, cambió; Y más que nada, yo sé que ella sabe a la perfección que no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que le pasó a Tk, ni nada de lo que pasó en general, si alguien tiene la culpa la tenemos nosotros ‒ Mimi se estremeció al escuchar esa verdad‒ esperaré una semana, si no le dices yo lo haré‒ Mimi le regresó a ver asustada‒ y que pase lo que tenga que pasar‒ terminó Willis con determinación.

‒ _Tokio, Japón_ ‒

Los Digielegidos, a excepción de Matt, estaban reunidos en su pequeña base de operaciones, intentando pensar analíticamente y descubrir los objetivos de ese nuevo emperador que está amenazando la paz del Digimundo.

‒ Los digimons dicen que no ha hecho nada de daño que no sea material‒ dijo Joe

‒ Así es, hasta ahora solo ha atacado aldeas y expandido el caos pero no ha capturado o lastimado a nadie‒ confirmo Izzy.

‒ Es un patrón un poco raro‒ habló Sora de pronto.

‒ Es cierto, todos los demás han atacado a Digimons para controlarlos y esparcir la maldad y oscuridad ‒ afirmo Cody

‒ Oye, Ken, tú eras un emperador de la oscuridad ¿qué crees que esté pensando ese tipo?‒ preguntó Davis.

‒ Davis, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ‒ gritó Jolei‒ No puedes preguntar esas cosas así como así... ‒

‒ No, está bien. ‒ dijo Ken parando la discusión, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se paró cerca de una ventana ‒ él al parecer no quiere gobernar, solo busca algo‒

‒ ¿y qué busca? ‒

Ken estuvo tentado a responder pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, tendría que ocultar la verdad por un poco más de tiempo ‒ no lo sé‒

‒ Para que alguien desee algo con tanta urgencia debe ser algo valioso‒ concluyó Davis

‒ la pregunta sería ¿qué es esa cosa? ‒ terminó Jolei

‒ ¿y qué hace? ‒ siguió Cody

‒ Mmm... Solo hay una persona que conozco que podría decirnos algo así‒ intervino Izzy.

‒ ¿Gennai? ‒

‒ así es‒

‒ el anciano ha estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo‒ dijo Ken ‒ ¿crees poder encontrarlo?‒

‒ puedo intentarlo, si el conoce esa cosa tal vez podamos terminar con este asunto lo más rápido posible‒

Así comenzó la búsqueda implacable de Izzy, mientras los demás entraron de nuevo al Digimundo, con la esperanza de intentar detener a ese sujeto.

*O*

Hiroaki estaba con Matt, y Michael en la estación de policía intentando averiguar algo. Un pequeño indicio del paradero de Tk. Sin embargo les decían el mismo discurso, y era frustrante, "hacemos todo lo posible, así que regresen a casa y ya les informaremos".

Nunca en la vida Matt se había sentido tan desdichado, si fuera capaz de encontrar a su hermano menor, les juraría a los Dioses que jamás en la vida bebería una lata de su soda favorita.

‒ Vamos, Matt, no encontraremos nada el día de hoy‒ comentó Michael, sonriendo.

Matt salió con su abuelo, pero su actitud le parecía algo extraña para la situación en la que estaban y al parecer también le parecía a su padre, quien miraba al anciano con enfado.

‒ Michael, no te burles de nosotros‒ dijo finalmente Hiroaki sin soportar más la sonrisa permanente en esa cara.

‒ Jamás lo haría‒ respondió el aludido confundido.

‒ entonces por qué estas sonriendo en estos momentos, no ves que estamos sufriendo‒

‒ yo sufro igual o más que ustedes, pero alguien debe mantener la esperanza viva‒

A Matt le vino una revelación, una onda de imágenes en su mente de Tk comportándose de forma extraña para recuperar a Kari. De improvisto se fue, hacia la casa de su madre. Su padre y abuelo se quedaron mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, mas Michael sabía que había pasado algo tan importante que no dudaba en que en pocos días su nieto volviera.

Matt entró a la habitación de su hermano, tomó el cuaderno de historias y se sentó a leer; la respuesta había estado ahí todo el tiempo, en los cuentos. Después de terminar de leer todas las páginas, entendió mucho más lo que pasaba por la mente de Tk. Así que tomó el cuaderno y se dirigió al trabajo de Tk. El bar del Sr. Ryota por respuestas, al parecer no fue el único, Ken y Cody, quienes habían vuelto más temprano estaban cerca, al parecer indecisos.

‒ ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ‒ preguntó Matt al verlos

‒ Bueno, Ken tiene una idea de cómo encontrar a Tk, pero... ‒

‒ necesito preguntar algo... ‒ término él rápidamente.

‒ pues si es lo que creo yo también tengo preguntas que hacer‒

‒ Pero para hacerlas deben entrar ¿no? ‒ dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los muchachos observaron con susto y seriedad a ese hombre alto, corpulento, de oscuro cabello y barba. El sr. Ryota los había estado observando, lamentablemente confundió a Matt, con su pequeño asistente; al acercarse se llenó de gran desilusión.

‒ ¿buscan a alguien? ‒ preguntó Ryota.

‒ sí, estamos buscando al dueño del lugar‒ contestó Matt.

‒ soy yo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ‒

‒ somos amigos de Tk‒ respondió Ken de inmediato.

‒ ¿Tk? ‒

‒ ¿Takeru? ‒ confirmó Cody.

‒ Así, lo siento aquí todos lo conocemos como Takeru, ¿cómo está? ‒

‒ Pues, él... ‒ comenzó Ken

‒ desapareció‒ terminó Matt

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ dijo Ryota asombrado y anonadado ‒ no puede ser, vengan, hablemos dentro‒

Una vez dentro, sentados en la barra y con tres vasos de líquido amarillento desconocido, empezó el interrogatorio. Sin embargo Ryota estaba algo intranquilo.

‒ No lo he visto en más de un mes‒ dijo Ryota alterándose ‒ ¿qué estaría pensando? ‒

‒ Sí, lo que pasó fue que... ‒

Matt no pudo terminar porque uno de los muchachos se acercó al jefe preocupado.

‒ ¿Le ocurre algo señor? ‒

‒ me acabo de enterar de algo terrible Jiro‒ el muchacho hizo un gesto de pena ‒ Takeru ha desaparecido‒

‒ ¿Takeru? ‒ dijo él incrédulo ‒ ¿el pequeño Takeru? ‒ Ryota asintió ‒ eso no puede ser‒

De pronto todos los chicos, se acercaron y se afligieron al oír las terribles noticias. Mencionaron como la policía suele ser inútil, el jefe, los dejos irse, no abrirían el día de hoy. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos pensaba hacerlo, querían escuchar lo que había pasado con su compañero de trabajo. Así que todos decidieron hacer silencio y rodeando a los recién llegados esperaron la explicación.

Ryota sonrió brevemente complacido ‒ lamento eso, díganme ¿qué ocurrió? ‒

‒ Tk, fue ingresado a un hospital psiquiátrico ‒ dijo Matt

‒ ¿a un qué? ‒

‒ estuvo ahí, tres semanas más o menos‒ Matt continúo sin inmutarse ‒ hasta hace unas dos semanas que desapareció‒

‒ ¿Por qué lo internaron? Es decir el chico solo estaba un poco angustiado por su novia pero loco no era... ‒

‒ ¿novia? ‒

‒ Sí, su novia, Kari, estaba atrapada en algún lugar del Medio Oriente‒ dijo uno de los muchachos.

‒ ¿Qué sabe de ella? ‒

‒ Que sufrió un accidente‒ respondió otro chico del fondo

‒ Y estaba perdida en Europa ‒ concluyó Ryota ‒sus amigos la creían muerta, así que el pobre Takeru tenía que ayudarla solo‒

‒ Y si le dijéramos que ella no está viva, sino que falleció‒

‒ miren, para que alguien luche tan fuertemente por alguien como lo hacía Takeru, era simplemente porque la chica está viva‒

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ Ustedes no le creyeron, y él tuvo que hacerlo solo‒ comentó un muchacho a la izquierda de Matt, muy molesto.

‒ Lo sabemos‒ dijo Matt ‒ y nos arrepentimos cada segundo‒ todos en mudaron al oír esa afirmación ‒ la razón por la que hemos venido es saber ¿por qué? ‒

‒ ¿por qué, qué? ‒

‒ ¿por qué lo ayudaron aun sabiendo que su historia era demasiado creativa?‒

Ryota respiró profundamente ‒ la cuestión es bastante simple, porque sí‒

‒ esa no es una razón‒ dijo Cody y a la vez uno de los chicos trabajadores del lugar.

‒ Desde que he creado este bar he conocido y visto a un millar de gente; esta gente tiende a tener patrones de comportamiento y conducta. He visto millones de chicos con identificaciones falsas consumiendo bebidas y otras sustancias que a la final no ayudan en nada; quedan atrapados en un mar de oscuridad, algunos afortunados logran salir, otros no y terminan arruinando sus vidas. No obstante, Takeru era diferente, la pureza y sinceridad de sus acciones y palabras me hicieron ver que aún se puede tener fe en la humanidad. Es decir, qué chico viene a un bar a buscar trabajo para ayudar a una amiga en apuros, qué chico se mete en problemas para apoyarla. Fue esa la razón por la cual yo decidí ayudarlo ‒

‒ Lo ayudo solo porque vio en el esperanza‒

‒ Sí, y es curioso, sin esperanza, la luz no brilla y sino brilla la oscuridad reina‒

Los tres digielegidos habían entendido a la perfección. Tk hizo todo lo que hizo para defender a Kari. El único problema es que aún no tenían ningún tipo de evidencia que indicara que ella estuviera viva. Pero tanta insistencia, tanto por parte de Tk en foma de cuentos y poesías, y de este hombre que solo lo conoció por escasos meses les dio la extraña urgencia de llegar al fondo de todo esto. Agradecieron el comentario y aceptaron el brebaje. Matt lo escupió, Cody y Ken hicieron una mueca de asco.

‒ ¿qué es esto? ‒ dijo Matt.

‒ Es té de jazmín‒ dijeron todos los chicos al unísono. Con la misma cara asqueada que habían visto en los invitados.

‒ Sí, se los doy, a todos, para cuando tengan problemas, porque resulta que es un excelente relajante; yo mismo cultivo el jazmín ¿qué les parece?‒

‒ Pues, es algo diferente‒ dijo Cody amablemente.

‒ vaya coincidencia, Takeru me dijo lo mismo cuando lo probó‒

En cuanto se despidieron y salieron de ese lugar, corrieron al Digimundo. Matt tenía una brillante idea. Esperaba que pudiera funcionar.

‒ _Digimundo_ ‒

‒ Me parece realmente genial esta idea‒ dijo Jolei cuando entró al Digimundo.

‒ Shhh. No queremos que nadie se entere‒ dijo Izzy al entrar.

El plan de Matt era sencillo, si ese nuevo emperador estaba buscando algo, eso quería decir que había secuestrado a Tk para encontrarlo, así que ellos irían a ayudar, hallarían lo que sea que estaba buscando, y la paz volvería. Sin embargo Ken no estaba del todo convencido. Y como no estarlo, él sabía que era lo que pasaba en realidad. No se atrevería decirlo, empero había esa pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza que no cesaba de decirle que debía hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Los devidemimons estaban causando destrozos a su paso. Al parecer el nuevo emperador había endurecido más la búsqueda. Derrotarlos fue sencillo. Uno de ellos fue capturado y dejado libre, inmediatamente, después de entregar un mensaje.

*O*

El digimon llegó flotando apurado a los pies de su señor quien esperaba aburrido en su asiento.

‒ Señor, los digielegidos quieren hablar con usted‒

‒ **¿hablar?** ‒ dijo Tk sorprendido ‒ **¿de qué?** ‒

‒ De parar todo pacíficamente‒

‒ **¿pacíficamente?** ‒ dijo parándose y yendo directo hacia el digimon ‒ **¿dime has encontrado lo que busco?** ‒

‒ No señor‒

‒ **Qué lástima, no había advertido que rodarían cabezas de no hacerlo** ‒

Y antes de que Patamon pudiera pestañar, Tk tomó su mano derecha la había colocado frente al devidemimon y con toda su fuerza la aplasto, cual tomate podrido.

‒ ¡Tk!‒

‒ **Se los había advertido, ustedes...** ‒ dijo señalando a varios ogremon que se encontraban en fila contra la pared, asustados ‒ **... vengan conmigo** ‒

Patamon voló junto a su compañero, se posó en su hombro; Tk al ver que lo apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, continúo su camino y se dirigió a encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

*O*

Los digielegidos lo esperaban no muy lejos de la entrada de su castillo.

‒Ahí viene‒ gritó Jolei al ver que la puerta del castillo se habría.

‒ Chicos, creo que tengo que decirles algo... ‒

‒ Ahora no Ken, tenemos que estar preparados‒ dijo Matt seriamente

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ a menos de que sea el tesoro que este tipo busque puede esperar‒ dijo Davis

‒ ¿qué pasara si no acepta nuestra propuesta? ‒ preguntó Joe

‒ No habrá más alternativa que pelear, Sora, tú y Joe pueden ir al castillo y sacar a Tk de ahí‒

‒ Mientras nosotros lo distraemos‒ concluyó Davis.

‒ entendido‒ dijo Sora, Joe solo asintió.

‒ Matt... ‒

‒ Ken, ya basta... ‒ dijo Matt regresando a ver molesto.

‒ **¿Me buscaban?** ‒ Dijo una voz lúgubre que sorprendió a todos, fue tan imprevisto que los digielegidos se pusieron en posición de ataque rápidamente ‒ **creí que era una conversación, como era que me dijo ese inútil...** ‒ dijo mientras se rozaba la mejilla con su dedo índice en posición pensativa ‒ **... ah sí, pacific** a‒

‒ seas quien seas te pedimos que pares con todo esto‒ dijo Davis de improvisto, sin notar el digimon en el hombro de su oponente ‒ sabemos que estás buscando algo y estamos dispuestos a ayudarte a encontrarlo‒

‒ Ken... lo que tenías que decirme era... ‒

Matt no había pronunciado más que esas simples palabras ya que tanto él como los demás habían reconocido a la persona que estaba frente a ellos a pesar de su nuevo guardarropa, y la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, la presencia del digimon de la esperanza perchado en su hombro lo decía todo.

‒ **¿ayudarme a encontrarlo?** ‒ dijo el empezando a reír burlonamente ‒ **oh Davis, no has cambiado nada** ‒

Davis no pudo evitar estremecerse, cual cubo de agua helada la revelación más horrible llegó a ser click en su cerebro, dejo de hablar y tanto el cómo Veemon permanecieron inmóviles mientras el avanzaba hacia ellos divertido

‒ **Sin embargo mis queridos amigos. Debo recordarles un pequeño e ínfimo detalle que al parecer olvidan**. ‒ dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía de divertida a una extrañamente sádica ‒ **Yo pedí ayuda, como ustedes dicen "pacíficamente"** ‒ remarcó las comillas‒ **hace exactamente 9 meses, 3 días y 5 horas. Pero que hicieron ustedes, más bien dicho que hiciste tú, Matt..**. ‒

Matt no pudo responder, nada. A penas se podía mover. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras el nuevo emperador de la maldad retiraba la máscara de su rostro y mostraba a Tk con una mirada sin vida y totalmente demencial.

‒ **vamos, sé que recuerdas ese día...** ‒ dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor **‒... llegaste con esa terrible noticia. Y yo dije, y si solo estuviera perdida, y qué dijiste tú...** ‒ apretó su agarre, Matt sintió una fuerza que sabía que en su hermano no era natural‒ **anda, vamos dila** ‒ apretó y zarandeo fuertemente a su hermano pero Matt simplemente no podía articular ninguna palabra ‒ **¿lo olvidaste?** ‒ Tk se puso frente a su hermano, el agarre hizo que Matt cayera sobre sus rodillas ‒ **dijiste claramente:** **"** **Tk, Kari Kamiya está muerta, no han encontrado su cuerpo pero si nadie sobrevivió, es porque ella tampoco lo ha hecho" ¿recuerdas ahora?** ‒

‒ Tk... Yo... ‒

‒ **Y empecé a buscarla por mi cuenta, sí, fue muy difícil. Y hubiera esperado una palabra de apoyo una pequeña ayudita. Pero que hizo mi adorada familia, y mis queridos amigos... ME ENCERRARON EN UN MANICOMIO** ‒ El agarre de Tk al hombro de su hermano incrementó a tal grado que Matt sentía claramente como sus huesos empezaban a trisarse.

‒ Fue un error‒ dijo Sora ‒ ese fue un error‒ intentando vanamente en parar esa escena de odio.

‒ **Oh... Ahora es un error ¿no?** ‒ dijo Tk soltando a Matt y caminando hacia Sora ‒ **y dime Sora, ¿te han encerrado en un manicomio? ¿Te han retenido de pies y manos contra una camilla y lo único que ves es la mirada desentendida de tu familia?** ‒ Sora no dijo nada y bajo la mirada‒ **¿No? Pues en ese caso no hables...** ‒

‒ YA BASTA‒ gritó Ken ‒ es suficiente, no nos puedes culpar por lo que te paso‒

‒ **Por supuesto que puedo** ‒

‒ Ja, tu no llegas ni a los talones de un verdadero emperador ‒ dijo Ken con la mirada asqueada en su rostro.

‒ **Pues entonces enséñame...** ‒

Al decir esto una especie de enredadera negra cubrió a Ken. Separándolo de Wormmon quien lo miraba angustiado.

‒ ERES UN COBARDE‒

‒ **No, Ken, soy alguien que pretende encontrar lo que busca** ‒

La enredadera fue absorbida por la tierra. Y Ken desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Los demás digielegidos no pudieron hacer nada.

‒ **ahora comencemos el juego, si pueden conmigo** ‒ dijo Tk mientras se volvía a poner la máscara en su rostro ‒ **no me pienso rendir. La única forma de que logren vencerme es que me maten, pero sé que no podrán hacer eso, aunque lo hicieron con ella así que tal vez si sean capaces** ‒ Tk empezó a caminar de regreso, cuando recordó algo importante ‒ **por cierto, cerré la puerta al mundo real, así que diviértanse...** ‒ en cuanto pasó por uno de sus esbirros mencionó ‒ **Destrúyanlo** s ‒

Los digielegidos no tuvieron más opción que huir, la cantidad de digimons bajo el mando de Tk era demasiada para quedarse a pelear, además no estaban en condiciones emocionales y mentales para poder realizar tal proeza. El shock había sido demasiado grande para asimilarlo tan rápido. Corrieron a refugiarse, encontraron una pequeña cueva cerca al mar. Escondida naturalmente. Ahora debían calmarse, asimilar, planear un contraataque. Si no lo hacían Tk los mataría.

‒ _Bosque aledaño_ , _Rancho Bravery_ , _Texas, Estados Unidos_ ‒

Mimi estaba contra la espada y la pared, por un lado no había tenido noticias de Japón desde hace algunos días y eso para ella era una gran preocupación. Izzy siempre la tenía al día en lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando intentaba comunicarse con ellos no había ningún tipo de respuesta. Además de que la Red estaba pensando a tener dificultades menores; por el otro lado, el conteo regresivo de Willis terminaría el día siguiente.

No podía permitir que Tai y Kari supieran lo que pasaba en Japón. No sabía cómo ellos podrían reaccionar a ella. No sabía qué hacer. Ellos se estaban llevando cada vez mejor. Y esa pequeña amistad había logrado una gran mejora en su estabilidad emocional y mental, Tai ya parecía el mismo de antes. Si ella se los contara todo, lo logrado se iría a la basura.

‒ ¿Mimi te pasa algo? ‒ preguntó Tai, deteniendo su caballo.

Mimi había olvidado que estaba paseando con Tai y Kari a caballo por el rancho ‒ No, nada. Solo pensaba‒

‒ eso es raro en ti‒ dijo Tai burlándose.

‒ oye ‒ dijo Kari defendiendo a Mimi, se acercó a Malteada y golpeó a su hermano en el codo ‒ Mimi es inteligente, no la denigres ‒

Mimi le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva actitud no tan tranquila y callada que solía tener Kari, pero le gustaba.

‒ Lucy, solo era una broma, así que cálmate un poco‒

‒ No la vuelvas a insultar entonces‒

‒ Todo está bien, no me molesta‒ dijo ella riendo.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta llegar a un hermoso claro, rodeado de un bosque encantador y si se caminaba unos pocos metros en dirección este se encontraba un pequeño risco que encaraba un lago cristalino. Acamparían ahí. Para ver la lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

Tai se empecinó en armar la tienda de campaña, mientras Kari iría por leña para la fogata. Mimi fue por agua. En cuanto Mimi regresó la carpa aún no estaba armada. Y Tai miraba la tela en el suelo pensativo.

‒ ¿pasa algo malo? ‒

‒ La última vez que dormí en la intemperie no tenía tienda de campaña‒

‒ No, no la tenías‒ dijo Mimi empezando a sonreír, Tai solía tener esos pequeños lapsus de recuerdos.

‒ Pero no era en un bosque normal y corriente ¿verdad? ‒

‒ No‒

‒ era... era... ‒ Mimi espero paciente para que el dijera la palabra que tanto estaba esperando ‒ el Digimundo‒

‒ sí, así es Tai‒

‒ estábamos Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, tú y yo, y nuestros Digimon‒ Tai estaba llorando para ese momento ‒ ¿cómo pude olvidar todo eso? ‒

‒ Oh, Tai... ‒

Mimi le dio un abrazo y Tai derramo todas las lágrimas que no pudo hace meses atrás. Kari llegó minutos después, cuando Tai ya se había calmado y armado la carpa. Pero al verlo notó que algo había cambiado.

‒ ¿Ocurrió algo? ‒ preguntó desinteresada.

‒ recordé mi pasado... ‒

‒ Eso es maravilloso Her... ‒

‒ Gracias a ti Lucy, por traerme aquí‒

‒ ¿me dijiste Lucy? ‒ dijo Kari sintiéndose desfallecer, tirando toda las ramas que había recopilado, de golpe.

‒ ¿te pasa algo Lucy? ‒

‒ Nada‒ Kari estaba molesta, y regresó caminando al bosque.

‒ ¿a dónde vas? ‒

‒ ¿a dónde crees? Voy al bosque a buscar más leña‒

‒ Pero... esto ya es suficiente‒ Kari no respondió ‒ Lucy, vuelve aquí‒ Ninguna respuesta ‒ ¡LUCY! ‒

Mimi, no había intervenido, solo se limitó a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Entendía a Kari lo suficiente para saber que estaba herida. Tai sin decir palabra la siguió.

Kari se adentró cada vez más y más al bosque, sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Paro, ya no sabía a donde ir, ni que hacer. Se sentó en un tronco caído.

‒ ya no sé qué más hacer‒ se dijo así misma ‒ si Paolo y Rafaello me vieran de seguro me dirían que siguiera adelante‒ se dijo sollozando ‒ la Sra. Katya se enojaría conmigo‒ intentó vanamente limpiarse las lágrimas ‒ pero de verdad que ya no sé qué hacer‒

‒ Lucy ‒ dijo Tai tras ella ‒ ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ocurre? ‒

Tai, preocupado como estaba no se imaginaba la razón para que ella se hubiera puesto así de triste. Se arrodillo frente a ella y sin saber que hacer solo se limitó a observarla. Hasta que finalmente se calmó.

‒ ¿todo bien? ‒ dijo él suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta ‒ Lucy, si fue por algo que dije... ‒

Kari negó con la cabeza ‒ estoy feliz de que hayas recordado tu pasado... ‒ sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ‒...no sabes cuánto... es solo que... extraño a mi hermano‒

‒ no sabía que tenías un hermano‒

‒ no quiero hablar de eso‒

‒ oh vamos, seguramente él piensa en ti todo el tiempo‒

Kari volvió a negar con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras se paraba y secaba las lágrimas.

‒ No, él ya no piensa en mí. Pero sabes, estoy feliz de que él sea feliz. ‒ dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ‒ vamos, debemos prender esa fogata‒

Tai no entendió exactamente lo que pasaba. Pero acompaño de regreso a Kari al campamento. Y mientras lo hacía, imágenes borrosas se presentaban en su cabeza, intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar quien era, mas todo fue en vano. Al llegar divisaron a Mimi, quien estaba fallando en hacer una fogata. Así que Tai llegó al rescate. En cuanto estuvo encendida colocaron la comida a asar. Ya cuando el sol se ocultó, y los tres cenaron en un tranquilo y algo incómodo silencio. A Mimi se le ocurrió un juego.

‒ Verdad o Desafío ¿Tai? ‒ preguntó Mimi.

‒ Verdad‒ Tai odiaba este juego pero no se le ocurría otra forma de averiguar lo que pasaba en la mente de la pequeña Lucy frente a él. Estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía por qué pero lo estaba.

‒ Buena elección, veamos... ¿fumas? ‒

Kari espero la respuesta, sabía que su hermano no fumaba. Pero ya varias veces se había acercado a él y percibido el inconfundible olor de tabaco que tanto le desagradaba.

‒ sí, uno diario. Me relaja‒ dijo él sinceramente.

‒ no tiene nada de malo‒ dijo Kari ‒ si no molestas a los demás, pero creo que deberías evitar convertirte en un fumador recurrente‒

‒ Lo intentaré, supongo... ‒

‒ es tu turno Tai, pregunta algo... ‒

‒ Verdad o Desafío ¿Lucy? ‒

‒ Verdad‒ respondió ella.

‒ ¿me conocías antes de que llegaras? ‒

Mimi se esperó otro tipo de pregunta, tendría que desviar las preguntas a otros temas.

‒ sí‒

‒ ¿de dónde? ‒ preguntó Tai.

‒ se supone que es solo una pregunta‒ dijo Mimi.

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ Verdad o Desafío ¿Mimi? ‒ pregunto Kari sin darle pausa a que Tai siguiera interrogándola.

‒ Verdad‒

‒ ¿en qué piensas? ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ Últimamente estas muy pensativa, y temo pensar que sea algo terrible‒

‒ jejeje, no, no lo es. Es solo Izzy que no me ha llamado‒ Y antes de que Kari pudiera volver a preguntar‒ ¿Tai? ‒

‒ Verdad‒

‒ ¿recordaste algo? ‒

‒ Sí, mis amigos e infancia. ¿Lucy?‒dijo Tai de inmediato sin dejar que Mimi opinara.

‒ la misma pregunta anterior‒

‒ Desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre‒

‒ eso no tiene sentido‒

‒ Lo tiene‒ e ignorando a Tai se dirigió a Mimi, sin dejarla escoger ‒ ¿qué pasó con Izzy? Es raro que no te llame‒

‒ Bueno él... ‒

‒ Lucy‒ interrumpió Tai ‒ ¿estamos emparentados acaso? ‒

‒ ¿tú que crees? ‒ respondió Kari irritada ‒ ¿pasó algo en el digimundo? ‒

‒ no‒ contestó Mimi

‒ ¿conoces el Digimundo? ‒ preguntó Tai desviando la atención‒ ¿cómo? ‒

‒ entre a los 8 años con mi hermano y seis digielegidos más‒ respondió Kari al borde de la ira ‒ Mimi, ¿qué ocurre? ‒

‒ ¿quién es tu hermano? ‒ preguntó Tai

Las preguntas seguían desbordándose cada vez más intensas.

‒ deberías saberlo; ¿qué sabes de Tk? ‒

‒ no, no lo sé, si me lo dijeras‒

‒ ¿para qué? ‒

Hasta que Mimi ya no pudo soportarlo.

‒ ¡YA BASTA! ‒ gritó, llamando la atención de ambos ‒ TAI, EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE LUCY ES KARI, Y ES TU HERMANA MENOR. KARI, TK ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO DESDE HACE YA UN MES, Y NO ME HE COMUNICADO CON NADIE ES POSIBLE QUE ALGO PASÓ EN EL DIGIMUNDO. AHORA QUE LO SABEN CALLENSE AMBOS‒

Kari se paró y corrió hacia el risco. No podía soportar ya nada de eso. Tai y Mimi lo siguieron.

*O*

Tk, se encontraba terriblemente mal. Le costaba respirar. Patamon estaba a su lado para confortarlo, no obstante él no podía calmarse o incluso pensar claramente. Tal vez si se estaba volviendo loco. Abrazando su Digivice, pensó en ella fuertemente. La luna era la única luz que se veía por la ventana. Lamentablemente no pudo ver la Luz que iluminaba el Digivice, se había desmayado.

*O*

Kari corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Mientras corría, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó lo que quedaba de su digivice, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso desde un principio tal vez todos estarían a salvo. Pero no se podía culpar de eso. Deseaba con todo su corazón volverlo a ver. La luna frente a ella, grande e imponente. El fragmento empezó a brillar, una gran burbuja de luz se elevó de este pequeño pedacito, y como un video en alta velocidad resumió a Kari de todo lo que había pasado con Tk.

‒ Permíteme verlo... por favor‒

‒ _Bosque aledaño_ , _Rancho Bravery_ , _Texas, Estados Unidos_ ‒

Tai estaba molesto consigo mismo. En cuanto Mimi gritó esa gran verdad, no sabía que pensar. Aunque le tenía estima jamás creyó que ella sería su hermanita. No sabía porque aún no recordaba nada de ella. Pero se obligaría hacerlo.

Mimi se había arrepentido de haber gritado todas las verdades así de sopetón. No pudo evitarlo. Y ahora ya estaba tendría que calmar a Kari y hablarlo con ella y Tai para que todo salga bien.

Ambos la alcanzaron ella estaba en el filo del risco. Frente a ella una puerta de luz se abría a poca distancia del risco. Las estrellas fugaces parecían bailar alrededor de la puerta.

‒ Kari, ven aquí‒ dijo Tai acercándose a ella, y tomándola del brazo la sujeto fuertemente.

‒ es una puerta al digimundo‒ susurró Mimi.

‒ tengo que ir‒ respondió Kari

‒ no, es peligroso‒ dijo Tai. Jalándola hacia la zona segura.

Kari se zafó de su agarre ‒ ¿por qué actúas como mi hermano, si hace cinco minutos solo era una conocida?‒

‒ por el simple hecho de que eres mi hermana‒ dijo Tai

‒ si no te hubieras enterado, de seguro no te hubiera importado‒ dijo Kari retrocediendo. ‒ Voy a arreglar esto, apreciaría su ayuda, pero sé que no podrán dármela‒

Diciendo eso, salió disparada al risco y saltó, atravesando la puerta. Mimi no daba crédito a lo que veía. Tai corrió hacia el campamento, apagó el fuego. Volvió a subir, alzó a Mimi en brazos. Y saltó.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. En los siguientes capitulos tendremos mucha más acción. Vemos que Tai está recuperando su memoria pero aún no sabe porque no recuerda a su hermanita. Matt recibió el peor golpe de su vida, ver a su adorado hermano menor ser consumido por la oscuridad y haberse llenado de tanto odio que lo hizo capaz de mandarlos a asesinar.

Cómo siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	13. Reencuentro

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos. Y no crean que todo va a terminar como un cuento de hadas. Aquí en este capítulo vemos algo que no se lo esperan. _*Inserte risa malvada aquí*_

Bueno, continuando, no habrá idiomas nuevos en este capítulo. Así que no se preocupen por eso. Pero les recuerdo que negritas es el dialogo entre entes corrompidos por la oscuridad y la oscuridad misma.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ _Digimundo_ ‒

Una bola brillante de luz, descendía por los cielos. Los digielegidos, salieron de su escondite para mirar dicho acontecimiento. Detrás de esta bola de luz, dos meteoritos descendían de la misma forma rápidamente. Aterrizaron en el mar.

*O*

Patamon divisó esas dos bolas de energía, y llamó a los Demidevimon. No despertó a Tk, consideraba que necesitaba descansar, y recuperar energías.

‒ ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ‒ dijo uno de los demidevimon, cansado y aburrido.

‒ ¿vieron ese meteoro de luz? ‒

‒ Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? ‒

‒ Son de verdad unos tontos‒ dijo Patamon resignándose‒ Solo tráiganlo. El señor del castillo estará complacido‒

Los Demidevimon, quienes le habían desarrollado miedo a Tk cuando se enojaba, salieron de inmediato a buscar esa extraña cosa luminosa que cayó en el mar.

*O*

Kari, acuatizó, se hundió en las saladas y oscuras aguas del digimundo. No lo recordaba así, tan frío y desolado. Deseo que todo fuera cálido y lleno de vida como antes. De inmediato su cuerpo se iluminó, causando que todo el océano digital volviera a su estado natural. Empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, y empezó a subir a la superficie, mientras lo hacía, divisó a Tai y Mimi acuatizar y empezar a emerger. Kari divisó la mirada de Tai, estaba furioso. Sin embargo a ella ya no le importaba.

Respirar fue agradable, sin decir una palabra los tres nadaron hacia la arena. Retomaron el aliento, y en cuanto pudieron continuar, Tai tomo a Kari del brazo y la retuvo.

‒ Eso fue lo más peligroso y estúpido que has hecho‒

‒ ¿así? ¿Cuáles fueron las anteriores cosas estúpidas? ‒Tai en mudo ‒ Lo sabía, ni siquiera sabes lo que hacía antes de encontrarnos ‒ respondió Kari soltándose del agarre de su hermano mayor.

‒ a pesar de eso, sigo siendo tu hermano‒ dijo él.

‒ no sirve de nada, si no sientes nada por mí‒

‒ No creo que sea el momento para ese tipo de discusiones, tenemos que hallar al resto y resolver lo que sea que esté pasando‒ interrumpió Mimi, intentando, en vano, calmar los ánimos.

‒ bueno a simple vista pareciera que un tintero se derramó sobre todo este lugar‒ comentó Tai, intentando sonar gracioso. Fracasando miserablemente.

Tai comenzó la caminata hacia el interior del bosque. Sus pocos recuerdos retomaban fuerza, y más imágenes aparecían. Pero ninguna de ellas se trataba de la hermanita que caminaba a su lado.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Kari paró de golpe. Haciendo que los demás lo hicieran. Ella regresó a ver a su derecha, y escuchó a su alrededor. Lentamente se agachó y tomó la primera cosa que palpo del suelo, una rama. Tai siguió su ejemplo, y Mimi se fue para atrás, y quien no lo haría cuando la vegetación se empezaba a mover.

Algo salió de las pantas, y Kari alzó la rama y le dio un gran golpe, pero antes de que Tai pudiera defender a su hermana, reconoció a las personas que habían salido de los arbustos. Kari siguió golpeando, de repente Tai agarró a Kari por la espalda y la separó de su víctima. Kari no había escuchado que la cosa que estaba golpeando se estaba quejando y gritando del dolor.

‒ Kari, ya basta‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ Porque vas a matar al pobre de Davis‒

Kari regresó a ver y vio al pobre de Davis quejándose en el suelo. Tai bajó a Kari, y le quitó la rama de su mano. Mientras los demás la miraban asombrados.

‒ ¿Ka-Kari? ‒ dijo Sora acercándose lentamente a la muchacha. ‒ ¿eres tú? ‒

‒ Hola Sora ‒

‒ Imposible‒

Sora y Jolei, fueron y la abrazaron para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión y que era realidad, que Kari estaba parada frente a ellos. Respirando. Derramando lágrimas Sora soltó a Kari, y luego fue a abrazar a Tai, mientras el resto se acercaba hacia ella para asegurarse de que era ella en verdad.

‒ me alegra saber que estas bien Tai‒ dijo Sora, soltándolo.

‒ Sí, solo que hay un pequeño problema‒

‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ No recuerdo a mi hermana‒

Sora, lo miro preocupada; y la regresó a ver. Notó que había un aire de cambio alrededor de ella.

‒ se ve que ha madurado, tal vez sea por eso‒

‒ lamentablemente no sé en qué sentido‒

Por algún motivo los abrazos de sus amigos le parecieron vacíos, Kari no pretendía estar molesta con ellos; pero en el fondo de su corazón no olvidaba que ellos no hicieron absolutamente nada para ayudarla, y al único que deseaba ver era a Tk. Finalmente reaccionó cuando vio a Davis acercarse quejándose.

‒ Lo siento Davis, me asustaste‒

‒ sí, fue mi culpa ‒ dijo él sobándose la mejilla‒ nunca creí que pegaras tan fuerte‒

Kari sonrió ‒ no eres la única persona que me lo dice‒

Terminados los saludos, Tai empezó a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Mientras Izzy le informaba ciertos detalles, Kari buscó a su alrededor. No había rastro de Tk. Como había dicho Mimi, él había desaparecido, pero eso no concordaba con las imágenes que había visto brotar de su digivice.

‒ ¿saben algo de Tk? ‒ preguntó de improvisto Kari a los demás.

‒ Kari, Tk... ‒ comenzó Sora pero Matt decidió responder.

‒ Tk, es el causante de todo esto‒ dijo Matt intentando sonar tranquilo cuando en realidad moría de culpa en su interior.

Se hizo el silencio. Sin embargo Kari ya no podía quedarse callada en esta situación.

‒ ¿por qué? ‒ fue lo único que preguntó.

Ninguno de ellos pudo responderle. Se miraron las caras, con expresión de decepción.

‒ ¿no me van a responder? ‒ preguntó ella molesta

Matt iba a responder pero Tai lo interrumpió ‒ Tal vez sea muy difícil de explicar‒

‒ nada es difícil de explicar‒

‒ Si lo es, yo aun no entiendo cómo es que no te recuerdo‒

‒ eso no tiene nada que ver con esto‒ dijo ella a modo de reproche luego regreso a ver a Matt‒ ¿Qué pasó? ‒

‒ No le creímos nada de lo que decía con respecto a ti‒

Matt continúo explicando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, sin embargo no mencionó detalles importantes, como que lo ingresaran a la fuerza a una clínica psiquiátrica contra su voluntad. La cara de Kari, se llenó de tristeza, rabia e indignación. Se propuso a insultar a Matt y a todos ellos. Y cuando lleno los pulmones de aire para hacerlo Tai le tapó la boca; todos la observaron extrañados mientras Tai retenía la voz de Kari, y su expresión cambiaba de molesta a más calmada. En cuanto hubo terminado Tai la soltó.

‒ Creo que debes explicarles tu situación también, Kari‒ dijo Mimi ‒ tal como me la explicaste a mí‒

Kari respiró profundamente ‒ me encontré sola en Siberia, entre cadáveres y restos de avión, unas personas "me salvaron" y llevaron a un pueblo donde intentaron prostituirme, de alguna forma me comuniqué con Tk, y él hizo que yo reaccionara y saliera de ahí; llegué a un pueblo, curaron mis heridas, me alimentaron y me ayudaron a salir de Rusia. A travesé la inmensa tundra, a pie, sin mencionar que también cruce Ucrania, cuando llegué a Turquía, me volvieron a encerrar para venderme. Tuve que hacer cosas que no le deseo a nadie, y adivinen quien me ayudo ¡TK!‒ Respiró profundo, espero un poco y continúo‒ casi muero escapando de ahí, no he tenido noticias de él desde entonces ‒

‒ Kari, eso es... ‒

‒ Increíble‒ dijo Izzy algo escéptico ‒ qué alguien como tú, haya logrado soportar todo eso‒

‒ ¿alguien como yo? ‒ preguntó Kari enojada.

‒ Izzy, si aprecias tu vida te sugiero que te calles‒ dijo Tai ‒ esta Kari, es muy diferente a lo que era antes‒

‒ ¿cómo aseguras eso si no me recuerdas? ‒ dijo Kari liberando su enojo hacia su hermano mayor.

‒ por su expresión de asombro‒ dijo Tai.

‒ Bueno, dejando los comentarios, y la mala actitud de lado ¿qué vamos a hacer? ‒ preguntó Joe

‒ Y tenemos que hacerlo pronto o Tk nos matará, lo dejó bien claro; aparte de que también secuestró a Ken sin motivo aparente‒ comentó Jolei sujetando a wormmon

‒ ¿ya han intentado un acercamiento?‒ preguntó Tai

La respuesta fueron 6 cabezas asintiendo y murmurando sus vanos intentos. Pero al parecer todos ellos han fracasado. Le informaron que toda esa oscuridad ha debilitado a todos sus amigos digimon; sus habilidades fueron reducidas a la mitad. Tai escuchó con atención, y los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a girar a grandes velocidades; todo esto le parecía desconcertante, sin embargo una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Para asegurarse hizo una última pregunta.

‒ ¿dónde está agumon? ‒ preguntó

‒ ¿y Gatomon? ‒ preguntó Kari.

‒ No lo sabemos‒ respondió palmon

‒ no los hemos visto desde hace meses‒ respondió gabumon

‒ bueno, debemos buscarlos, ya que estamos aquí necesitaremos su ayuda‒ dijo sonriendo a Kari‒ resolvamos esto de una vez por todas‒

‒ ¿tienes un plan?‒ preguntó Sora

‒ No exactamente, pero algo se me ocurrirá‒

Comenzaron su camino en búsqueda del digimon de la Luz y del Valor. Kari a diferencia de otras veces caminaba a la cabecera junto con Davis. Su nueva actitud les era un poco extraña y difícil de asimilar. Cody sin embargo, le parecía extraño que esa misma expresión ya la hubiera visto antes, en Tk precisamente. Había algo más entre esos dos que una simple relación de amistad o relación platónica que tuvieran; si alguien se le hubiera preguntado directamente, Cody, no atinaría a contestarle algo coherente que no fuera que esos dos están conectados de alguna forma más profunda que un lazo sentimental. Estos pensamientos lo atormentaron durante el resto del camino, y más presentes estaban cada vez que ella le regresaba a ver.

Matt caminaba con un desanimo, y al último del grupo. Sora intentaba subirle los ánimos, sus intentos eran en vano. Hasta que Tai decidió caminar junto a Matt obligando a Sora acompañar a Kari. Matt no entendía cuál era la razón específica de esa extraña nueva actitud de Tai. Pero en el fondo le era agradecido.

‒ Y bien... ‒ dijo Tai de pronto cuando ya habían estado un rato en silencio, Matt no interrumpió esperando a escuchar lo que él dijera ‒ ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? ‒

‒ ¿sigues viendo caricaturas? ‒ dijo Matt después de recuperarse de la impresión que le dio esa frase y finalmente sacar una sonrisa.

‒ sí, cuando hay tiempo‒ dijo riendo ‒ pero esta situación no a merita usar al conejo Bugs para animarte‒

‒ si‒

‒ mira Matt, se cómo te sientes. Impotente, culpable y deseando volver todo atrás para hacerlo mejor‒

‒ ¿cómo lo sabes?‒

‒ Porque así me siento ahora cuando veo el ceño fruncido de Kari, no recuerdo nada de ella y mi corazón me dice que todo lo que ella pasó es mi culpa y solo mía‒

‒ Nuestros hermanos son un caso especial por lo visto‒

‒ sí, así es... pero no por nada debemos dejar que la tristeza nos gane y hacer de todo para tenerlos de vuelta tal como eran‒

‒ tienes razón‒

*Los demidevimon empezaron su implacable búsqueda en el lugar donde lo habían visto caer, pero no encontraron nada, se horrorizaron al ver el mar tal como estaba antes. Un pequeño rastro de luz y calidez, sin mencionar color se abría paso por los matorrales decidieron seguirlo. Tal vez esa piedra, meteoro o lo que sea que haya sido; pudo haber sido tomada por algún tonto que no sabía quién era su verdadero dueño.*

Caminaron por varias horas, hasta cuando por fin encontraron a agumon defendiendo los terrenos de Elecmon quien seguía cuidando los huevos digimon. Sorprendentemente la oscuridad no había hecho de las suyas en ese específico lugar, no obstante los esbirros de la oscuridad si lo hacían. Agumon se puso muy feliz de ver a Tai, a tal grado que lo derribó de un abrazo.

‒ ya era hora de que llegaran‒ dijo Elecmon al verlos

‒ lamentamos la demora‒ dijo Kari dándole una sonrisa.

‒ ¿y Tk? ‒

‒ él fue a explorar a ver que podíamos hacer‒ mintió Sora.

‒ Que bien, la última vez que vino se veía muy deprimido‒

‒ ¿la última vez? ‒ preguntó Matt asombrado ‒ ¿cuándo fue eso?‒

‒ no recuerdo exactamente‒ dijo Elecmon pensando ‒ ah sí, fue poco después de que esta oscuridad cayera‒

‒ ¿qué te dijo? ‒

‒ Que aunque todo estuviera así que nada pasaría a los huevos ni a mí, que vería la forma de solucionarlo ¿le paso algo?‒

‒ No, no en realidad‒ mintió Matt

‒No te preocupes, que ya tenemos la forma de solucionarlo‒ dijo Tai finalmente levantándose del piso.

‒ es bueno escuchar eso‒

Se despidieron y rápidamente en filaron a buscar a Gatomon. Aunque Kari no sabía de qué serviría; su Digivice se había despedazado y no podría hacer digievolucionar a su compañera, y por ende no podría ayudar en casi nada, luego se ponía a pensar en que aun con su digivice no tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse a Tk.

Decidieron descansar en un claro de bosque.

Mientras todos dormían Tai, se puso a fumar en un rincón, por suerte tenía tan bien empaquetados sus cigarrillos que no se mojaron cuando aterrizó en el mar. Agumon se dirigió hacia él.

‒ ¿sorprendido? ‒ preguntó Tai mientras exhalaba una nube de humo.

‒ La verdad sí‒ dijo él ‒ haz cambiado mucho‒

‒ hay veces que para sobrevivir debes modificar un poco tu forma de ser, pero en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo ¿o piensas que no? ‒

Agumon hizo un movimiento negativo indicando que consideraba que Tai tenía razón. Se sentaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando la compañía del otro. De pronto Tai regreso a ver a los matorrales.

‒ justo a tiempo‒ susurró dejando a Agumon sin entender la situación.

Los demidevimon salieron de su escondite. Tai se puso de pie con el cigarrillo aún en la boca y una mirada un poco oscura. Agumon no entendía lo que pasaba pero se paró a lado de su compañero para entender lo que él tramaba.

‒ ¿qué es lo que desean? ‒ preguntó Tai cordialmente.

Los demidevimon sospecharon al inicio, pero la mirada de Tai indicaba que no iba a pelear ‒ nuestro amo desea el meteoro de luz que cayó del cielo‒

Y esa contestación hizo que Tai finalmente terminara de urdir su plan ‒ se quien lo tiene‒

‒ bien, haz que no los dé‒

‒ Lamentablemente esa persona no lo hará‒

‒ Pues entonces los atacaremos ‒

‒ no podrán ganar, sería una batalla en vano‒ dijo Tai soltando el humo ‒ Aunque si de verdad lo quisieran yo podría dejar que se lo lleven así su amo tendrá el placer de arrebatarlo de las manos de quien lo tiene, y no sé tal vez esa persona le brinde diversión‒

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒ preguntó agumon en susurros, solo recibió un guiño por parte de su compañero.

‒ ¿qué ganas con eso? ‒ preguntaron ellos.

‒ Lo que quiero lo sabrán más adelante... ¿tenemos un trato? ‒

Los demidevimon lo pensaron detenidamente entre ellos, formando un grupo. ‒ De acuerdo‒

Al día siguiente continuaron su búsqueda. Ya habían abarcado un gran terreno, pero no encontraban al digimon, Kari estaba empezando a preocuparse. Tal vez, Gatomon siguiera atrapada en la Red. Pero no algo le decía que ella estaba en algún lugar del digimundo. Mientras Agumon se preguntaba las verdaderas intenciones de Tai, el cual actuaba como si nada de lo ocurrido ayer hubiera pasado. Todo oculto tras esa extraña sonrisa, y confianza; no obstante confiaba en él, y sabía que lo que hacía sería para bien.

*O*

Tk estaba despertando, pero el dolor físico que sentía le imposibilitaba. Todo su cuerpo dolía a tal grado que para levantar su cabeza o incluso mover su brazo le era casi imposible. A parte de que todo movimiento pareciera requerir un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No tuvo más remedio que permanecer recostado a la espera de que todo a su alrededor dejara de moverse; respirar le costaba, dolía al menos cuando estaba despierto. Pareciera que todo el dolor se iba cuando cerraba los ojos, y la oscuridad le cubría con su manto.

Sin embargo no sería esta la ocasión, tenía un presentimiento y debía hacer todo lo posible para levantarse.

Mientras tanto Patamon escuchaba con atención el fabuloso trato que se había hecho, para obtener la luz. Les dijo a los demidevimon que esperaran un segundo mientras le informaba al señor del castillo.

Cuando el digimon alado llegó a la alcoba, vio a Tk en el piso, respirando con dificultad. Voló hacia él lo más rápido posible.

‒ ¡Tk! ‒ gritó Patamon al verlo.

‒ Patamon ‒ dijo débilmente, y entrecortando más su respiración ‒ lo... que... busco... esta... ‒

‒ Si Tk, ya apareció. Te lo vamos a traer de inmediato ‒

‒ Patamon... creo que...‒ Se empezó a ahogar ‒ ya no... Puedo más... ‒

‒ aguanta, Tk, te lo traeré. Y veras que todo se resuelve‒

Tk ya no pudo responder. Patamon no estaba preocupado, angustiado era la mejor descripción. Su compañero estaba agonizando y él no podía hacer nada, mas intentaría ayudarlo en todo lo posible pero cómo.

‒ **Oh, qué pena, no podrá resistir más de una noche** ‒ dijo la oscuridad sobre él

‒ CALLATE‒ gritó el pequeño digimon ‒ El no estaría así sino fuera por tú culpa‒

‒ **El acepto el contrato** ‒ dijo la voz con un tono divertido ‒ **es mi parecer o no quieres salvarlo** ‒

‒ hablas tonterías‒

‒ **¿entonces qué harías para salvarlo?** ‒

‒ Lo que sea‒

Si esa cosa hubiera tenido un rostro de seguro hubiera sonreído ‒ **¿serías capaz de convertirte en un ángel de la oscuridad?** ‒

‒ iría al infierno a graduarme si es necesario‒

‒ **perfecto** ‒

Tk fue levantado del piso delicadamente, y colocado de nuevo en la cama, la máscara de su rostro fue retirada. Una mano oscura le masajeó suavemente la cabeza.

‒ **resiste, que sea como sea te traeré lo que buscas** ‒dijo Angelmon cubierto por una película de oscuridad pura.

Si alguien se hubiera puesto a describirlo le hubiera parecido como si la paloma del más puro blanco hubiera caído en las cenizas de una chimenea tiñéndose del negro más oscuro que la noche. Ahora era un DarkAngelmon. Este se dirigió hacia los demidevimon, Ogremon, Vilemon, Raremon y demás integrantes del ejército; estos lo miraron con asombro, y para ahorrarse el pleito, obedecieron y condujeron al ángel de la oscuridad hacia la luz.

*O*

Ya habían avanzado bastante, y el día se estaba terminando. Sin embargo no habían encontrado rastros del pequeño digimon, en consecuencia Kari se estaba empezando a angustiar con cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo se rehusaba a darse por vencida. Continúo caminando, hasta que literalmente cayó agotada. Los brazos de Tai la recibieron antes que lo hiciera la fría tierra. La cargo en su espalda y continuó caminando.

‒ Oye, Tai‒ dijo Davis al ver esa peculiar escena.

‒ ¿sí Davis? ‒

‒ ¿no crees mejor que es hacer que se recueste? ‒

‒ sería mejor‒ dijo Tai y Davis sonrió aliviado, sin embargo eso no duró mucho‒ pero ella no me lo perdonará si no seguimos avanzando‒

‒ Pero es que... ‒

‒ Sí, sé que todos estamos cansados, *suspiro*, si quieren descansen y luego nos alcanzan‒

‒ Voy con ellos‒ dijo Matt

‒ Yo también... ‒ dijo Joe quien temía por la salud física de Kari.

Los demás se unieron a ellos resignados. Empezaron a subir, el terreno se volvía más empinado. Kari empezó a despertar. Tai la bajó de su espalda con cuidado. Kari tenía un pequeño mareo, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

‒ ¿todo bien? ‒ preguntó Joe

‒ Sí, solo un mareo... ‒

‒ descansemos un rato‒ propusó Mimi ya desfalleciendo. A lo que Kari asintió.

‒ oye Kari... ‒ comenzó Joe

‒ dime Joe‒

‒ ¿has tenido varias lesiones? ‒

‒ sí, así es‒

‒ por lo visto no te has recuperado del todo ¿puedo revisarte? ‒

Kari asintió. Y Joe empezó hacerle un chequeo médico, las lesiones estaban curadas, sin embargo Kari aún sentía dolor en su espalda, después de contarle como había huido de Turquía con lujo de detalles a Joe, el cual reprimió los gritos de preocupación que eso le había generado. Por suerte, había traído un pequeño botiquín, le proporcionó a Kari unos antinflamatorios, eso le ayudaría a soportar mejor el dolor. Joe no dejaba de preguntarse en qué estado de salud se encontraba Tk, cuando se reveló como el nuevo emperador oscuro, lo vio extremadamente pálido, ojeroso y delgado. Temía que su anemia se agravara, y de ser así tendrían que hacer lo imposible para sacarlo del digimundo y llevarlo a un hospital, o sino el moriría.

Mientras Joe revisaba a Kari, los demás empezaron a preparar todo para pasar la noche, una fogata que serviría para calentar lo poco que habían logrado encontrar (un poco de carne seca, y unos cuantos huevos). Se dedicaron a comer. Sin saber que alguien los vigilaba.

‒ ¿qué no habíamos comido antes aquí? ‒ preguntó Tai recordando.

‒ Sí, y fue muy gracioso en realidad ‒ comenzó Mimi, contó la historia que casi todos sabían.

‒ lástima que yo no estuve en esa ocasión‒ dijo Kari sonriendo.

‒ aunque no te perdiste de mucho‒ dijo una voz tras de ella.

Los demás regresaron a ver y vieron al digimon de la luz, con un silbato colgando de su cuello, y con apariencia cansada.

‒ ¡GATOMON! ‒dijo Kari y le dio un abrazo, se derramaron muchas lágrimas ‒ te he estado buscando por todas partes ¿dónde estabas? ‒

‒ buscándote‒ dijo pero de inmediato añadió‒ sin embargo fue fácil encontrarte y eso no es bueno‒

‒ ¿a qué te refieres? ‒

‒ hay un rastro colorido y luminoso‒ dijo Gatomon señalando el camino por donde habían venido, había una pequeña parte del camino que no solo estaba como antes sino que brillaba y este se extendía por el área ‒ si me demore fue porque varios digimon peligrosos estaban siguiendo el mismo rastro, debía distraerlos‒

‒ Y por lo visto debemos avanzar lo más posible, o nos atacaran de un momento a otro‒ dijo Matt, recibiendo la aprobación de Tai.

Se levantaron de inmediato y siguieron con el camino. Lo más rápido posible, no sabía que digimons los estarían siguiendo; debían buscar un lugar para esconderse, planear una estrategia y contraatacar o defenderse, lo que viniera primero.

Pero su huida no fue de gran ayuda en seguida fueron cercados por sus enemigos, los digimons digievolucionaron, a excepción de Gatomon; Kari sintió las miradas de preocupación y decepción al mostrarle a Gatomon la razón por la cual no podría digievolucionar.

La batalla fue intensa, y extrañamente fácil hasta que una bola de fuego negra los detuvo a todos. DarkAngelmon se paró entre los digimon oscuros y sus viejos amigos.

‒ **Hola, viejos amigos** ‒ Su voz sonaba distorsionada

‒ ¿Viejos amigos? ‒ dijo Veemon molesto‒ no te consideramos un amigo por el momento‒

‒ **Eso no me sorprende ni me interesa** ‒ contestó, luego miró a uno de los devidemimon quien estaban escondidos tras él ‒ **¿con quién de ellos hiciste el trato?** ‒

‒ ¿Trato? ‒ preguntaron los digielegidos al unísono a excepción de uno.

‒ Con él... ‒ señaló a Tai,

Todos regresaron a ver a Tai y a Agumon confundidos, Tai se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendió. No miró a ninguno de sus compañeros. Tomó a Kari del brazo y la arrastró hacia el digimon oscurecido. Gatomon, sujeto la pierna de Kari intentando en vano detenerlo; el resto de digimon también lo intentaron pero Agumon los bloqueaba.

‒ ¿agumon qué estás haciendo? ‒ preguntó Gabumon

‒ Lo siento, pero Tai sabe lo que está haciendo‒

Tai arrojó a Kari al suelo, junto con su digimon ‒ ella tiene lo que buscan‒ dijo Tai soltando el humo de su boca, y tirando el cigarrillo.

‒ **¿tu pago?** ‒

‒ desbloquen las puertas del digimundo para poder salir al mundo real‒

‒ **tenlo por hecho** ‒

Como Tk había hecho con Ken, el piso empezó a absorber a Kari y Gatomon no podía ser nada para ayudarla.

‒ ¡TRAIDOR!‒ gritó Kari ‒ ¡COBARDE, TE ODIO!‒ fue lo último que se escuchó de su voz cuando la tierra lo tragó.

‒ Entenderás... ahora ve y divierte al Emperador‒

‒ No lo permitiré‒ gritó Gatomon quien amenazó al digimon corrompido.

‒ **¡Ja!** ‒ se burló DarkAngelmon‒ **¿tú lo vas a impedir?** ‒

‒ ¿tienes miedo? ‒

La respuesta de DarkAngelmon fue atacar directamente a Gatomon, con toda su fuerza. Gatomon logró esquivar el golpe, pero la explosión resulto muy destructiva, los demás digielegidos lo descubrieron de muy mala forma. Los cuales buscaron refugio de inmediato. Los demás digimon intentaron detenerlos pero Greymon se los impidió. Causando la ira de los demás, en especial la de Matt.

‒ ¿qué te pasa? ‒ gritó Matt

‒ No interfieran‒

‒ ¿qué tonterías...?‒ intentó decir Izzy

‒ no se dan cuenta ¿verdad? ‒

‒ Tai, no me digas que... ‒ intentó continuar Joe

Tai solo asintió ‒ Tk ha estado buscando la luz, es estúpido pensar que ninguno de ustedes unió los puntos para darse cuenta que en realidad buscaba a Kari‒

*O*

Kari reapareció en el castillo oscuro, le habían cambiado de ropa, a una muy atrevida por así decirlo, un disfraz árabe, de dos piezas. Estaba en una especie, de salón de trono y en el asiento principal, el gran trono de la oscuridad, se encontraba el emperador.

‒ ¡Tk! ‒ gritó Kari.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

De verdad quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. Solo les voy a comentar que Tai hizo lo que hizo por una razón más profunda, lo entenderán más adelante, en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	14. Renacer

Hola Todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este pequeño fic. Espero de verdad que les agrade.

No soy muy buena escribiendo batallas, así que me disculpo por adelantado si mi descripción no les satisface. ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo vamos a leer unas cuantas malas palabras, y también habrán ciertas insinuasiones, así que quedan advertidos.

No diré más, solo les recuerdo que lo que está con negritas es el dialogo de la oscuridad, o de alguien corrompido por ella.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ _Castillo oscuro, 20 minutos antes_ ‒

Tk ya no podía respirar, sentía un peso enorme sobre el pecho que le oprimía el corazón y el dolor le nublaba la vista. Su digivice estaba siendo estrujado en su mano derecha, si hubiera tenido su fuerza habitual tal vez se habría roto. Pero ahora no sería así.

El ente oscuro con el cual había hecho el contrato sobrevolaba la cama en donde estaba acostado. Burlándose, riéndose, disfrutando de ver su terrible agonía.

‒ esto...es...lo... que... querías... ¿verdad? ‒ habló Tk entre dientes.

‒ **por supuesto** ‒ contesto divertido

‒ ¿por qué...? ‒

‒ **¿por qué entonces te ayude?** ‒ Tk solo asintió levemente ‒ **Es completamente sencillo, me sorprende la verdad que no lo descifraras** ‒ respondió sonriente si hubiera tenido rostro‒ **era la única forma de deshacerme de la luz y apoderarme de todo el Digimundo** ‒

‒ solo...me usaste... ‒

‒ **si** ‒ dijo mientras descendía lenta y maliciosamente ‒ **y ahora que estas muriendo podré acceder a tu cuerpo** ‒

Tk no pudo decir nada pero antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se tiró de la cama, se incorporó como pudo y salió de la habitación. La oscuridad cual niebla infernal, avanzó sin prisa hacia su presa, como no hacerlo si dicho premio caería inerte muy pronto. Tropezando por los pasillos, cayéndose de las múltiples escaleras, Tk llegó a una habitación que es dónde había dado órdenes de tener a Ken. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible y se sostuvo de ella como pudo.

Ken quien miraba hacia otra dirección, no regresó a ver. Identificó a su visitante por la forma de su sombra.

‒ ¿y bien, señor oscuro, qué tema desea que le enseñe el día de hoy? ‒ dijo Ken sarcástico, este al no oír respuesta inmediata giró su cabeza. Y sus ojos se llenaron de terror ‒ Oh por Dios, Tk ¿qué tienes? ‒

‒ Ken... debes... salir... de...aquí‒ dijo mientras caía, Ken corrió a su lado rápidamente y lo ayudo a incorporarse

‒ te voy a sacar de aquí‒ dijo el ex emperador y soportando el peso de Tk, el cual no era mucho, se encaminaron hacía la salida.

Ken divisó la niebla oscura por el pasillo, y un deja-vu le recorrió la espalda. Llegaron al salón del trono, el ente de la oscuridad, impaciente, se abalanzó sobre ellos en esa habitación; ambos digielegidos se encontraron rodeados por la niebla. Cual gas toxico, que se colaba por todas las rendijas o cual trampa de agua la oscuridad se esparcía por toda la habitación, finalmente los cubrió; Ken sintió algo parecido como si lo jalaran y lo arrojaran fuera del lugar, y así fue en cuanto abrió los ojos vio a Tk parado en medio del salón con un remolino oscuro girando alrededor de él.

‒ ¡TK! ‒ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que del remolino salieran dos extensiones oscuras, las cuales adoptaron la forma de una jaula y elevaron a Ken hacia el techo cual ave enjaulada.

Ken divisó como el remolino cesaba. La oscuridad ingresaba al cuerpo de Tk de la forma más horrible, cual chorro de agua se introdujo dentro de su amigo; después de pocos minutos los ojos de Tk se abrieron al máximo y su rostro adoptó una sonrisa sádica y demencial, empezó a reír de manera desquiciada, y la máscara se volvió a materializar en su rostro.

‒ **Finalmente, lo que no logré contigo** ‒ dijo mirando a Ken con un ojo lleno de locura ‒ **lo logré con este imbécil** ‒

‒ ¿Qué le hiciste a Tk? ‒

‒ **¿yo?** ‒ dijo el emperador señalándose de manera inocente ‒ **nada, solo aprovechó un contenedor vacío, podemos llamarlo reciclaje** ‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas? ‒

‒ **Tu amigo Tk, acaba de morir**. ‒ A Ken le dio vueltas la cabeza al oír ese pequeño comentario ‒ **Lo que quedó de él fue este maravilloso cuerpo, y gracias a su obsesión podré apoderarme del digimundo, luego de la Red y finalmente de todo el mundo real** ‒

‒ ¡MIENTES! ‒ gritó Ken

‒ **¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué razón tendría yo para mentirte?** **Tk, estaba con una anemia realmente severa, agravada en su estancia en ese hospital psiquiátrico, su estancia aquí tampoco fue de ayuda..**. ‒ paró de golpe y sonrió‒ **la luz está en camino** ‒ dijo con una gran excitación; invocando su niebla oscura, cambió el sencillo sillón donde Tk se sentaba por un extravagante trono ‒... **Ken, si aprecias tu vida no emitirás sonido alguno** ‒

El emperador se sentó corriendo en el trono; mientras Ken dirigía la terrible noticia, sus lágrimas se desbordaban con una violencia feroz. Mas no era el momento, debía ayudar a la persona que Tk tanto quería proteger, ya que él ya no lo haría, esa era una promesa.

** Wormmon digievoluciono a Stingmon y se elevó por los cielos para poder defender a Gatomon contra el DarkAngelmon**

De improvisto el piso del salón se abrió revelando a Kari, vestida con un atuendo provocativo.

*O*

Gatomon estaba en clara desventaja, si no hubiera sido por Stingmon ella no lo hubiera contado. Sin embargo deseaba que él la dejara pelear. Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad desplazó a Stingmon para seguir peleando.

En el piso Greymon, impedía que los demás intentaran intervenir en esa batalla, los intentos vanos de Stingmon para ayudar a Gatomon eran neutralizados rápidamente.

Matt no lo soportaba más y lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarse a Tai para que Greymon se distrajera, corrió hacia él alzo el brazo con su mano empuñada, pero al querer dar el golpe, Tai lo detuvo.

‒ no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros Matt‒

‒ Lo mismo te digo, déjanos ayudar a Gatomon‒

‒ lo haría si fuera nuestra batalla‒

‒ ¿qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó Matt.

‒ esta batalla es entre la oscuridad contra Kari y Tk, nosotros no debemos interferir‒

‒ Nuestros hermanos... ‒

‒ ya no son niños, Tk hace tiempo que dejó de necesitarte, y Kari salió de mi sombra hace poco‒ Tai soltó el puño de Matt ‒ debemos confiar en ellos, nuestro deber ahora es ayudar al resto de digimons‒

Matt asintió. De inmediato Greymon regresó a su forma de Agumon y todos empezaron a defender al resto de digimons, no obstante Jolei, Davis, Sora e Izzy estaban furiosos contra Tai. Mimi y Cody, al parecer estaban más preocupados por la batalla sobre sus cabezas.

*O*

Kari había llamado a su amigo que hace tanto tiempo no había visto, estaba tan feliz de verlo, pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal. Y ese presentimiento creció en cuanto Tk no respondió ni una sola palabra.

‒ Tk me alegra verte‒ dijo Kari de improvisto al no soportar ya el silencio.

‒ **Me confundes** ‒ dijo el Emperador desde su trono ‒ **yo no soy Tk** ‒

‒ ¿te confundo? ‒ preguntó ella perturbada ‒ No creo haberlo hecho, ya sé la verdad‒

‒ **¿ah sí?** ‒ dijo él sonriendo ‒ **Si sabes la verdad entonces trátame con propiedad, yo soy EL EMPERADOR; estoy consciente de que te han traído para mi diversión, así que empieza a bailar** ‒

‒ ¿es esto una broma? ‒ preguntó Kari sin comprender

El muchacho sentado en el trono, bajo de este se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarlo, lo que recibió fue una bofetada, que la mando al suelo.

‒ **Empieza a bailar** ‒ fue la demanda del emperador.

‒ No entiendo‒

‒ ¡Kari! ‒ gritó Ken desde las alturas, llamando la atención de la chica ‒ Ese de ahí no es Tk‒

‒ ¿Ken? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te puso ahí? ‒

‒ **Fui yo** ‒ dijo el emperador susurrándole al oído.

Kari sintió el peligro como si volviera estar en el salón de diversiones de Tía Luna. Se separó de inmediato, arrastrándose por el suelo para luego recuperar su dignidad levantándose.

‒ ¡Aléjate de ella!‒ gritó Ken intentando sonar amenazante

‒ **¿qué vas a hacer tú desde allá arriba?** ‒ preguntó sarcástico.

‒ ¿quién eres tú? ‒ preguntó Kari enojada

‒ **soy el Emperador de la oscuridad** ‒

‒ ¿qué le hiciste a Tk? ‒

‒ **¿yo? Nada. Todo lo que le ocurrió se lo hiciste tú** ‒ El emperador empezó a caminar hacia adelante, intentando capturar a Kari para propósitos poco morales.

‒ Estoy consciente de eso‒ dijo Kari intentando devolverle el daño psicológico que había recibido, estaba consciente de que la mitad de los acontecimientos en el digimundo y en la reciente actividad de Tk era su culpa.

‒ **Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora baila para mí** ‒

‒ No‒

El emperador empezó a reír desquiciadamente ‒ **perdón, creo que no entendí bien lo que respondiste ¿acaso dijiste no?** ‒ dijo al terminar de reírse, y sujetando a Kari con mucha fuerza su brazo haciéndole un daño terrible. ‒ **Escúchame pequeña zorra, vas a obedecerme o acompañaras a Tk en su horrible destino** ‒

‒ pues en ese caso llévame donde está él‒

‒ KARI, TK ESTA MUERTO‒ gritó Ken desde arriba, para evitar que Kari fuera lastimada gravemente por ese monstruo.

‒ eso no puede ser cierto‒ dijo Kari regresando a ver a Ken ‒ ¿Dime en qué calabozo lo encerraste? ‒

El ente lo miraba divertido, se alejó de ella. Sonreía complacido. Pero sin embargo no respondió.

‒ RESPONDEME‒ gritó Kari

‒ **Tu amigo Ken dice la pura verdad** ‒

‒ Imposible‒ dijo Kari quedándose congelada en la mitad del salón.

*Kari empezó a recordar todas las cosas divertidas que había vivido con sus amigos, y la sonrisa de Tk aparecía en cada una de ellas. Su seriedad y entrega a todos sus amigos era lo que más admiraba en él. A pesar de que cuando era niño no era muy valiente y fuerte, superó sus miedos para defenderla, y la ayudo a superar sus demonios.*

El Emperador se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia su nueva presa. Ken le gritaba a Kari que se alejara más esta no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. A escasos centímetros de que el emperador tocara su pecho inocente, Kari reaccionó y le golpeó el brazo.

‒ no te atrevas a tocarme‒

‒ **¿por qué no?** ‒ dijo él divertido.

‒ Ya la escuchaste‒ amenazó Ken desde arriba

‒ **Tu no interfieras** ‒ dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio puro a la avecilla enjaulada ‒ **tu eres mi esclava ahora, Kari** ‒ dijo él acercándose más.

‒ Al único que dejaría tocarme de esa manera sería Tk, así que deja de controlarlo‒

‒ **Qué mala suerte, él está muerto** ‒

‒ ¡MIENTES! ‒

El emperador se acercó y la aferró fuertemente de los brazos, inmovilizándola. El agarre era muy doloroso ‒ **él pago un precio, su alma y vida para encontrarte, ya que murió su cuerpo me pertenece ahora, al igual que el digimundo y tú, por supuesto** ‒

‒ eres un tonto al pensar que Tk está muerto‒ dijo Kari mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar ‒ Estoy completamente segura que él solo te está engañando‒

El digivice de la luz se reconstruyó por sí solo, y empezó a emitir una brillante y cálida luz, junto con el emblema de Kari. El emperador empezó a notar que sus manos le quemaban intentó soltarla, pero Kari se dio cuenta y ahora se aferró mucho más a él, causándole un horrible daño.

*O*

En el campo de batalla, DarkAgenlmon había tomado al pequeño digimon gato y lo apretujaba rompiéndole todos los huesos. Mientras a la vez Stingmon intentaba que lo liberara, pero recibió un golpe que lo estampo contra el suelo.

‒ muere de una vez‒ dijo el ángel corrompido

‒ Jamás ante poder tan débil‒ De inmediato, el pequeño digimon empezó a digievolucionar a Angelwomon. ‒ Jamás permitiré que me venzas en ese estado‒

Y la batalla continúo sin piedad. Tai y los demás ya habían derrotado al resto de digimon oscuros que estaban amenazando al resto del digimundo. De repente alguien se hizo notar entre ellos.

‒ Oh vaya, que batalla más interesante‒ dijo Gennai, causando el susto y desconcierto de los digielegidos.

‒ anciano Gennai‒ dijeron todos al recuperarse del susto.

‒ ¿dónde has estado anciano? ‒ dijo Davis

‒ limpiando, al ver los alrededores todo negro creí que se me había caído el tintero y empecé a blanquear todo, luego me di cuenta que no era nada de eso‒

‒ ¿y es por eso que aparece ahora? ‒ gritó Davis enojado.

‒ Davis‒ dijo Jolei reprendiéndolo, con un golpe.

‒ Cómo ve tenemos un problema algo grave entre manos‒ comentó Izzy

‒ Si lo veo. Pero aunque hubiera llegado antes no hubiera podido hacer nada‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ Porque esta batalla es entre los entes de la luz y la oscuridad‒

‒ ¿los entes? ‒ preguntó Joe.

‒ Entes, seres, reencarnaciones, llámenlos como les plazca‒ dijo el anciano haciendo una pausa ‒ esta batalla se ha dado incontables veces durante la historia de diferentes maneras‒

‒ Pero siempre se había llegado a un equilibrio‒ terminó Cody

‒ Así es. La oscuridad únicamente es ausencia de luz. Pero si está es demasiada podría apagarla para siempre, es por eso que la luz siempre está acompañada de otro ente‒

‒ ¿acompañada por otro ente? ‒ preguntó Davis ‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ La esperanza‒ dijo él sonriendo ‒ de la luz nacen el amor, la amistad, y la pureza de ellos a su vez el valor, la sinceridad, y finalmente el conocimiento, pero si la esperanza no alimenta la luz, estas cualidades simplemente no se manifiestan‒

‒ Entonces Kari y Tk están conectados‒ dijo Cody emocionándose de que su teoría sea la correcta.

‒ El Digielegido de la Esperanza y la Luz están destinados a estar juntos eternamente, el uno no existe sin el otro. Si la oscuridad se deshace de alguno, él otro se apagará y el mundo entero perecerá‒

‒ Es por eso que Tk... ‒

‒ Pero no se preocupen, ellos estarán bien‒ dijo Gennai sonriendo mientras veía la batalla entre los dos ángeles.

*O*

El emperador ya no soportó más y con toda su fuerza oscura hizo que la niebla lo separara de Kari, arrojándola a la pared. El ente de la oscuridad estaba tan enojado y débil que sin querer hizo que la jaula descendiera en picada, retomó el control de esta y su ocupante 5m antes de llegar al suelo.

‒ **Pequeña zorra, me las vas a pagar** ‒ dijo él avanzando, alzando la mano dispuesto a hacerle daño.

‒ ¡Kari huye! ‒

Pero Kari no podía moverse, no tan rápido. El golpe en la pared hizo que sus huesos en su espalda hicieran varios clics, desajustando su columna otra vez. El dolor era insoportable. El emperador finalmente iba a soltar su ira pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Un aura distinta le empezó a rodear, una mucha más clara y cálida, que avanzaba a toda velocidad recuperando el control del lado izquierdo del cuerpo.

‒ DÉJALA EN PAZ‒

Kari reconoció esa voz, al igual que Ken ‒ ¡TK! ‒

‒ **¿cómo es posible?** ‒ dijo la mitad del rostro derecho, gobernado aún por la oscuridad.

‒ SAL DE MI CUERPO, AHORA‒

‒ **¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO!** ‒ grito el emperador

‒ DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO‒

Y con ese ultimátum la oscuridad salió de todas las maneras posibles, del cuerpo de Tk. Retomando su forma gaseosa, se arrinconó en una esquina para recuperar fuerzas. La máscara se rompió por la mitad. Tk, cayó al suelo exhausto. Kari, aún lastimada se arrastró hacía él y lo tocó suavemente la frente.

‒ ¿Tk? ‒ dijo ella.

Tk abrió sus ojos, débilmente sonrió al verla ‒ Kari ¿eres tú? ‒

‒ sí‒ respondió ella sonriéndole.

Tk para asegurarse de que fuera la Kari que tanto estaba buscando, levantó su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Pero se encontraba tan cansado y débil que su mano no llegó a cumplir su tarea, y descendió a mitad del camino; Kari, al notarlo, la tomó entre la suya, antes de que tocara de nuevo el frio suelo, y la colocó en su mejilla, para que él pudiera sentirla, sus lágrimas fueron un extra que ella no pudo controlar. Tk también derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Kari, para que Tk la viera mejor, levantó lentamente su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo. Tk empezó a respirar un poco mejor.

‒ Gracias a Dios‒ exclamo Tk débilmente cuando Kari volvió a colocar su mano entre las de ella ‒ ya puedo morir en paz‒

‒ ¿Quién dice que vas a morir Tk? ‒

‒ Mi cuerpo, Kari. Estoy agonizando‒

‒ No, no lo estas, solo tienes sueño y hambre. No te vas a morir‒dijo Kari ahogando las lágrimas de tristeza que empezaban a salir de sus ojos, agachó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocaba la de Tk.

‒ Me lo merezco, Kari. He hecho un terrible daño‒

‒ No es así, no es así. Esto, todo esto fue por mí, yo soy la culpable‒

‒ No, yo lo hice solo. Tú no me lo has pedido... ‒

‒ Tk, no te vas a morir... porque si lo haces, yo me voy contigo‒

‒ Kari, no‒ dijo Tk sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar ‒ tienes gente que te quiere, y tienes una vida por delante‒

‒ ¿y de qué me sirve eso si tú no estás? ‒ dijo ella sollozando ‒ yo te amo‒

‒ Al igual que yo, Kari‒ las lágrimas de Tk no le permitían ver.

‒ **Que ternura** ‒ dijo la oscuridad, con desprecio, al terminar de recuperarse ‒ **qué les parece esto les cumplo su deseo y los asesino a ambos** ‒

La oscuridad empezó a rodearlos en forma de remolino, agotando el oxígeno y su vida. Mas a ellos no les importaba, Kari levantó un poco a Tk para que estuvieran viéndose frente a frente, sus labios se tocaron. De inmediato una onda de luz y energía fue despedida y la oscuridad erradicada.

‒ **ARGGHHHH** ‒

*O*

Los digielegidos vieron dicha fuerza arrasar con toda la oscuridad, cual volcán en erupción la luz descendió del castillo. Tai, escuchó un silbato a la distancia, Matt en cambió su armónica, a pesar de que la tenía en su bolsillo.

DarkAngelmon, regresó a ver, y no entendía que estaba pasando. Tk aún estaba ahí, se empezó a preocupar. Angelwomon aprovechó esa distracción, atacó al ángel corrompido y lo estampo en la pared de un risco.

‒ Suéltame o te arrepentirás‒ gritó.

‒ No‒ dijo Angelwomon sonriendo, le dio un beso corto.

De la nada, la coraza negra que tenía empezó a desvanecerse. Y la onda de luz, lo cubrió cual cubo de agua refrescando en el verano. Luego, Angelmon se elevó por si solo y se puso frente al ángel de la luz.

‒ Gracias, pero tus métodos son muy raros‒ comentó evitando sonrojarse.

‒ De nada‒

Su conversación se vio truncada, con el rugir de la destrucción de un edificio. Ambos ángeles fueron a salvar a sus compañeros humanos, se les unió de inmediato Stingmon. Nunca se perdonarían si no llegaban a tiempo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero de verdad que sí. Diganme ¿acabo de convertir a Tk en una princesa? Por el beso de verdadero amor. No he leído fics con algo así, por eso decidí incluirlo. Si saben de alguno haganmelo saber.

Eso es todo por hoy, el siguiente capítulo es el último, nos vemos en dos semanas. No se olviden de dejar un review.


	15. Regreso a Casa

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien.

Este mes ha sido terrible en mi ambito laboral. Así que lamento la demora, pero a pesar de que las nubes esten grises sobre mí no quiere decir que me haya olivdado de ustedes, quienes se han dado el tiempo para leer este fic.

Como habrán notado y recordarán este es el último capitulo. Me alegra un montón haberlo terminado. Y espero que a ustedes les haya entretenido lo suficiente. Sin más que decir continuemos.

Me complace decir que hoy no habrá ni escritos en negrita ni en cursiva.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Ken había caído cuando la jaula en la que estaba había sido destruida con la onda expansiva de la luz. Al inició abrir los ojos se le fue difícil por el brillo incesante que inundaba el lugar. Pero lentamente fue volviéndose normal. Vio a sus amigos en el centro de la habitación, Kari continuaba sentada, abrazando a Tk fuertemente. Ken corrió de inmediato hacia ellos.

‒ ¿Están bien? ‒ preguntó angustiado.

‒ Se podría decir que yo estoy bien‒ respondió Kari ‒ pero Tk está respirando mal‒

‒ estoy bien‒ dijo débilmente intentando tranquilizarlos.

De pronto el edificio empezó a crujir y temblar. Un rápido vistazo alrededor los hizo darse cuenta de que el castillo caería pronto.

‒ tenemos que irnos‒ dijo Ken

‒ ¿puedes levantarte Tk? ‒

‒ voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda‒

Ken y Kari lo ayudaron a levantarse, y a la vez lo ayudaron a caminar. Kari a su izquierda y Ken a su derecha, le dieron soporte para que pudieran avanzar. Salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible; ninguno de ellos sabía cómo era que los bloques sobre sus cabezas aún no los habían aplastado, tal vez solo era suerte. En cuanto estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, justo en ese instante el piso empezó a desmoronarse y el vació se extendía bajo ellos. Sin embargo sus digimons los atraparon. Angelwomon atrapó a Tk, mientras Kari fue atrapado por Angelmon, Stingmon recogió a su dueño haciendo una maroma.

‒ ¿Esta bien Tk? ‒ preguntaron Kari y el digimon de la esperanza al mismo tiempo.

‒ no se preocupen que él está en perfectas condiciones‒ mintió Agelwomon; estaba preocupada Tk no estaba bien, lo sabía, el peso pluma jamás era buena señal.

Descendieron esquivando los bloques de la construcción. Aterrizaron en una zona alejada del castillo. En un claro de bosque no muy alejado de dónde todo este embrollo había pasado. Kari saltó de los brazos de Angelmon aun cuando faltaba mucho por descender. Y corrió a recibir a su digimon y a Tk quien estaba debilitado. Angelwomon sentó a Tk en el suelo, asegurándose de apoyar su espalda en una superficie. Kari llegó a su lado, estaba pálido, ojeroso, demacrado. No parecía el Tk de siempre. Patamon voló abrazarlo, al igual que Gatomon y wormmon lo hicieron con Kari y Ken.

‒ estoy bien‒ dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos.

‒ no has estado cumpliendo tu promesa‒ dijo ella algo molesta.

Antes de que Tk pudiera responder Ken interrumpió ‒ debemos encontrar al resto‒

‒ Tk, dame tu mano para ayudarte a levantar‒

Tk agachó la mirada ‒ preferiría no ir‒

‒ ¡Tk! ‒ reclamó Kari ‒ ellos lo único que quieren es ayudarte‒

‒ Estoy de acuerdo con Kari, te aseguró que nadie te juzgará, será fácil olvidar este episodio‒

‒ *suspiro* de acuerdo‒

Kari y Ken lo levantaron suavemente y empezaron a caminar despacio, sus digimons detrás de ellos. Mientras lo hacían Tk se preguntaba qué pasaría después, sería, acaso, tan fácilmente perdonado, él podría perdonarlos, aunque jamás olvidaría este episodio oscuro en su vida. Lo podía asegurar. Después de mucho caminar, escucharon las voces de los demás.

‒ me adelanto, Joe debe revisarte‒ dijo Ken y se separó de ellos rápidamente.

Siguieron caminando, lentamente, hasta que Tk simplemente se imaginó volver a entrar a ese terrible lugar del que había escapado. Preferiría morirse antes de regresar a ese lugar.

‒ No, no, no... ‒ Tk paró de golpe y empezó a retroceder.

‒ ¿Tk qué ocurre? ‒ dijo Kari, que no entendía lo que pasaba.

‒ No quiero volver a ese lugar‒

‒ ¿Qué lugar? ¿De qué hablas? ‒

‒ al hospital psiquiátrico, no quiero volver a ese lugar‒ Kari enmudeció ‒ no quiero estar encerrado ahí, no quiero... ‒

‒ Tk, no te van a encerrar ahí‒ dijo ella ‒ y si ellos se atreven será sobre mi cadáver‒

Matt y Tai fueron los que arribaron primero. Kari se interpuso entre Tk y Matt. No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, ni siquiera su hermano. Esta acción por parte de Kari, Matt ya se lo esperaba, paró al verlos.

‒ ya lo sabes... ‒ dijo él agachando la cabeza ‒ pero si me permites decirlo, me arrepiento cada segundo de haberlo permitido, lo lamento mucho; no sabes lo terrible que me siento, quisiera regresar en el tiempo y evitar todos estos acontecimientos. Si te hubiera hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado‒ Matt se hechó a llorar pidiendo disculpas.

Tk pidió a Kari que lo dejará seguir. Caminando lentamente, y se agachó frente a su hermano.

‒ discúlpame tú a mí, Matt... fue mi culpa‒ dijo Tk soltando más lágrimas de sus ya agotados ojos ‒ pero odie ese lugar y tenía que hacer algo para encontrar a Kari‒

Al instante, Matt se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente

‒ Juro por mi vida que jamás volverás a ver ese lugar‒

‒ Gracias, Matt‒ dijo respondiendo el abrazo, sin mucha fuerza, pero eso a Matt no le importaba su hermano estaba a su lado ‒ Matt... no puedo respirar‒ Matt lo soltó de inmediato y rio.

Entre tanto, Tai se paró frente a Kari. Se sacó su abrigó y se lo lanzó a la cara, Kari no le pareció gracioso, en cuanto ella se lo lanzó de nuevo, él colocó el abrigo en el torso de Kari y le subió el cierre hasta el cuello. Luego la abrazó y registró toda para asegurarse de que estuviera entera, con lágrimas bajándole por los ojos.

‒ No vuelvas hacerlo, no... ‒

‒ ¿Tai? ‒

‒ ¿Cuándo será el día en que yo no te cause daño? ‒ gritó él abrazándola ‒ La primera vez fue cuando te dio Neumonía y te invite a jugar, empeoraste‒

‒ ¿ya recuerdas? ‒ dijo ella sorprendida

‒ ¿me creerías si te dijera que siempre te recordé? ‒ dijo él esbozando una sonrisa, recordando toda esa onda de recuerdos que vinieron a su mente en cuanto escuchó el silbato a la distancia ‒ Justo aquí ‒ se señaló el corazón‒ El problema fue que los recuerdos acá‒ señalándose la cabeza‒ no aparecían; soy un terrible hermano mayor ¿verdad? ‒

‒ Eres muy malo, hacerme odiarte‒ dijo ella empezando a derramar lágrimas‒ Pero, eres el mejor hermano que pude haber pedido ‒

‒ no sabes cuánto te extrañe ‒

Kari finalmente abrazó a su hermano ‒ prometo que no lo volveré hacer‒

‒ Eso espero‒ dijo él soltándola y sonriéndole al fin ‒ ¿quién te puso ese atuendo? Por qué lo voy a golpear‒

‒ fue un demidevimon que ya fue derrotado‒ dijo Kari mintiendo nerviosa, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo es que le cambiaron la ropa.

Y ahora que lo pensaba nadie debía saber las cosas dichas ahí dentro. Eso era muy comprometedor. Para su suerte, Ken mantuvo su boca cerrada y solo contó lo necesario. Es decir un muy buen resumen sobre lo que pasó, que incluía la oscuridad apoderándose del cuerpo de Tk, intentar hacer lo mismo con Kari y su derrota. Omitió la muerte prematura, la insinuación sexual, las declaraciones de Kari sobre a quién si le permitiría tocarla, y sus confesiones amorosas.

Joe llegó a revisarlos a ambos, incluyendo a Ken. Mientras Izzy encontraba la puerta más cercana, para configurarla a que se abriera en Estados Unidos, y en la misma regresar a su base de operaciones.

Joe a pesar de ser un estudiante revisó a Kari primero, ya que noto una cierta mala postura al caminar y pararse. Le dio unas pastillas. Se dirigió hacia Tai y Mimi.

‒ En cuanto salgan al mundo exterior deben llevar a Kari a un traumatólogo, su columna esta desviada y necesita tratamiento urgente‒ Tai entendió y asintió. Conociéndola seguramente estaba aguantando su dolor.

En seguida se dirigió a Tk, a primera vista solo se veía cansado, pero al revisarlo mejor noto sus peores sospechas la anemia se había agravado a tal grado de que era de suma urgencia que él fuera ingresado al hospital. Su expresión seria fue el acabose para la felicidad recientemente ganada de Matt. Mientras Joe lo revisaba, Tk empezaba a sentir un ligero mareo, su visión empezaban a desenfocarse y sus parpados se sentían tan pesados; con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se mantuvo consciente lo más posible. Esa determinación relegaba otras actividades como escuchar lo que se hablaba a su alrededor.

‒ Matt, es urgente que Tk entre a un hospital‒

‒ Pero... ‒

Joe no le dejó terminar ‒ Jolei, Cody, vengan un segundo‒ Los digielegidos se acercaron, les fue entregado dos papeles con dos números de teléfono ‒ Jolei, el número que te di es de Toranosuke, era el enfermero de Tk en el hospital psiquiátrico necesito que le digas que lo encontramos, omite detalles, si te preguntan dile que lo encontramos en una tubería de alcantarilla. Dile que lo veremos en donde ya sabe. Ahora Cody, ese número es de un doctor, conocido mío. Pídele una ambulancia, y dile que es petición mía, sobre el caso que le mencioné, también omite detalles y si pregunta dile lo mismo que le dije a Jolei. Ahora vayan‒

‒ sí‒ dijeron esto y se fueron rápidamente a la puerta que los conduciría a Tokio.

‒ Matt, ayúdame a levantar a Tk‒ Tk se levantó con dificultad, le faltaba el aire ‒ Tk, mantente despierto lo más que puedas‒

El muchacho solo asintió después de unos segundos de registrar la información. Joe dejó a Matt con su hermano menor y fue a apurar a Izzy. La puerta ya estaba abierta. Estaba a unos cuantos metros. Tai alzó a Kari en brazos, porque la notó tembleque. Mientras Matt, cargó a su hermano en su espalda. Caminaron lentamente. Tk luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse despierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan soñoliento, los hombros de su hermano siempre habían sido tan cómodos.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta estaba abierta. Tai, Mimi y Kari se despidieron de sus digimons y de sus amigos.

‒ volveremos al Japón lo más rápido posible‒ aseguró Tai con Kari aún en brazos.

‒ Buena suerte‒ dijo Davis

‒ Cuídense‒ dijo Sora

Kari se despidió con un simple meneo de su mano, por segunda vez; Tk le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. En cuanto ellos desaparecieron. Izzy volvió a configurar la entrada, ni bien terminada Cody y Jolei la atravesaron. Joe cargó a Tk, quien seguía peleando contra cerrar sus ojos y sucumbir a esa fría oscuridad.

‒ ¿todo bien? ‒ preguntó Joe

‒ me siento muy cansado‒

‒ Solo un poco más ‒

Tk, en brazos de Joe fueron los siguientes, seguidos por Matt. En cuanto llegaron al mundo real, Tk apareció con su bata de hospital hecha añicos, lo que corroboraba la historia de Joe de un escape algo increíble del hospital psiquiátrico. La ambulancia llegó rápidamente. Para entonces Tk ya había perdido la batalla y estaba inconsciente. Matt estuvo con él en el viaje en la ambulancia. Vio con gran temor como su hermano era colocado una máscara de oxígeno, y conectado a una máquina que medía su ritmo cardiaco, el pequeño gráfico en forma de zigzag era muy pequeño y débil. Le colocaron un suero y lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, todo eso sucedió a una velocidad inimaginable, para Matt era como si su hermano se hubiera esfumado cuando la ambulancia se estacionó en el hospital. Lo que lo sacó de la tristeza fue saber que su hermano estaba en buenas manos. De inmediato se acordó de su madre y la llamó.

‒ Matt ¿dónde has estado? ‒ contestó muy enojada

‒ lo siento, me fui a buscar a Tk por mi cuenta... ‒ dijo él muy lastimeramente y antes de que su madre lo interrumpiera mencionó‒... y lo encontré‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó su madre en el teléfono.

Los murmullos de detrás de ella no se hicieron esperar, su padre y abuelo estaban saltando de la emoción y lanzando preguntas al azar, ruidos y gritos se escuchaban. Si los conocía como lo hacía, se estaban peleando por el teléfono para hablar con él. Finalmente se volvió a escuchar a alguien en la línea.

‒ ¿dónde estás? ‒ preguntó Hiroaki.

‒ ahora estoy en el hospital con él. Lo están atendiendo‒

‒ ¿qué hospital? ¿Está grave? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ‒

‒ creo que es mejor que vengan, les enviaré la dirección por SMS‒

‒ iremos enseguida‒ gritó Michael a la distancia.

*O*

Tk despertó después de pasar 24h exactas dormido, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de blanco. Examinó detenidamente el lugar en dónde estaba, una habitación de hospital. Él pánico se apoderó de él. Las enfermeras entraron de inmediato a calmarlo pero no podían, de repente Matt entró y le sujetó fuertemente, haciendo que no solo se quedara quieto sino que lo mirara a los ojos.

‒ shhh...tranquilo, sí estas en un hospital, pero uno común y corriente‒

‒ ¿no el psiquiátrico? ‒ preguntó Tk con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

‒ No, por supuesto que no‒

Lentamente Tk fue recostado de nuevo, su cama reacomodada a una posición más inclinada para que él pudiera ver quién y qué estaba a su alrededor. El doctor encargado de su caso, le explicó con calma que debería quedarse ahí hasta que su cuerpo este estable de nuevo. Su anemia se había agravado a tal grado que pudo haberle causado la muerte. Tk no sabía si decirle al doctor o a su hermano que efectivamente había muerto, y que había regresado de la horrible oscuridad del purgatorio. Decidió no hacerlo, sería realmente difícil de explicar. Después de que el doctor se fue, Matt le acomodó las almohadas.

‒ Oye Matt‒ dijo él de golpe ‒ ¿qué sabes de Kari? ‒

‒ Al igual que tú está en un hospital en Estados Unidos por una desviación en la columna‒

‒ ¿está bien? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ ¿cuándo podré hablar con ella? ‒ preguntó Tk con esa mirada de preocupación.

Matt sonrió e iba a responder que posiblemente dentro de unos días pero su celular empezó a sonar, era un número desconocido y de código extranjero. Una corazonada le hizo contestar.

‒ ¿diga? ‒

‒ Hola Matt, soy Tai. Dime que Tk ya despertó, Kari quisiera hablar con él‒

‒ sí, ya está despierto, te lo paso ‒

‒ Gracias... ‒

Matt le pasó el teléfono a Tk y este lo miró desconcertado ‒ al parecer tienes suerte‒

Tk tomó el teléfono con manos temblantes y lo puso en su oído, nervioso contestó - ¿hola? ‒

‒ Hola Tk‒ dijo la voz de Kari se la oía adolorida.

‒ Kari... ‒ Matt no dijo nada pero observo claramente el pequeño sonrojo y expresión de felicidad que apareció en el rostro de su hermano menor‒ ¿cómo has estado? ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ Cansada de los hospitales‒ respondió ella en tono de alivio. Escucharlo mejor le subió los ánimos.

‒ dímelo a mí. Acabo de despertar y ya quiero irme‒

‒ estamos iguales; Tk recupérate pronto‒

‒ Si me prometes que regresaras... ‒

‒ No lo dudes... ‒ Kari fue interrumpida por Tai quien le quitó el teléfono.

‒ suficiente Romeo, Kari necesita descanso y tú también así que los mantendré informados, recupérate‒

‒ Sí Tai, claro... ‒ Matt casi se ríe al ver la expresión avergonzada de su hermano en el rostro.

En cuanto Tai colgó y Tk le devolvió el celular, Matt se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le tenía que decir.

‒ Tk... ‒ dijo mientras respiraba profundo y lo soltó ‒... nuestros padres quieren hablar contigo‒

‒ diles que entren‒

‒ está bien si no quieres... ¿qué? ‒

‒ quiero verlos‒

‒ En ese caso les diré que entren‒

Matt salió y les hizo una señal a sus padres para que entraran. La que entró primero fue su madre. Tk no la regresó a ver, se sentía indigno después de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo su madre lo interpretó de otra forma, su adorado hijo se sentía resentido hacia ella, avergonzado, y con toda razón. Ahora tenía que hacer lo que toda madre jamás haría en su sano juicio, reconocer sus errores.

‒ Takeru‒ dijo ella acercándose lentamente ‒ yo, lo lamento; he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero ninguno tan grande como el haberte encerrado en ese lugar, no haberte comprendido, ni siquiera hice el intento de escucharte. Espero que me puedas perdonar de alguna forma‒ Natsuko estaba llorando.

‒ Mamá perdóname tu a mí‒ dijo Tk alzando al vista mirando directamente en las lágrimas de su madre‒ debí actuar de otra manera, para no causarte problemas‒ dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ‒ pero tenía que salir de ahí, no podía soportarlo más... ¡Lo lamento tanto! ‒

Su madre se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo, le dio besos en toda la cara y lo mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que sus lágrimas finalmente se secaron, mientras lo hacía le susurraba palabras reconfortantes como: que el jamás sería un problema, que todo eso había sido su culpa, y la más importante que pasara lo que pasara ella lo seguiría amando.

Hiroaki miraba la escena desde una distancia prudente y cuando finalmente Tk se liberó de su madre, él también fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

‒ Lo lamento tanto, espero nos perdones algún día‒ decía; un padre no expresa muy bien sus sentimientos, pero Hiroaki lo hizo en una sencilla frase.

‒ Claro que los perdono a los dos‒ respondió Tk, en consecuencia fue cubierto por más abrazos.

Michael llegó poco tiempo después y le alegró mucho encontrar a su nieto sano y salvo.

Con el pasar de los días, Tk iba mejorando, sus amigos no lo dejaban de visitar, y eso era divertido. Seguía peleando con Davis sobre tonterías. Durante su tiempo en el hospital decidió igualarse en sus materias, ya que entraría en el segundo semestre. Izzy y Jolei eran de gran ayuda. Aunque la verdadera ayuda se la daba Ken, quien se había convertido en una especie de maestro a domicilio. Tk y Kari hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días, ahí Tk se enteró de que estaban realizando los trámites para regresar lo más rápido posible, y eso incluía su reingreso a los estudios. Casi un año sin estudiar y ahora se le estaba acumulando el trabajo tanto a Kari como a Tai. Tk no los envidiaba.

Dos semanas antes de que le dieran el alta, una persona inesperada vino a visitarlo. Ryota apareció con una botella de su té de jazmín y un ramo de flores. Las flores iban de cortesía por sus compañeros de trabajo y disculpándose por no evitar que tomara el famoso té de jazmín. No obstante, a los pocos minutos Hiroaki entró a la habitación junto con el mayor de sus hijos, se indignó al ver a ese sujeto dentro del lugar.

‒ ¡Usted! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ‒

‒ ¡Papá!‒ dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos

‒ él es un viejo amigo‒ empezó a explicar Tk ‒ me dio un trabajo temporal en su negocio y...‒

Hiroaki no quiso escuchar más ‒ ¿un amigo? Un amigo no le da licor a los jovencitos para destruirlos‒

‒ ¿de qué habla? ‒ dijo Ryota

‒ El sr. Ryota no me ha dado nunca licor, papá‒

‒ Tk, yo te ví; el día en que tomamos esa terrible decisión, te ví entrar en el bar de este hombre y beber de un líquido amarillento desconocido‒

‒ Ya decía yo que me parecía conocido‒ dijo Ryota parándose, el hombre era imponente más alto que Hiroaki y corpulento‒ todo esto es un malentendido‒

‒ no me va a engañar señor... ‒

‒mire, no hagamos un escándalo de esto, lo que le di a Takeru esa vez lo traje aquí y es Té de Jazmín‒

‒No le creo, Matt llama a seguridad‒

‒ Pero papá... ‒ dijo Matt intentando calmarlo.

Antes de que se causara un escándalo un hombre junto con su nieto, hicieron su presencia en la habitación, Cody y su abuelo llegaron a visitar a Tk después de su práctica de Kendo.

‒ ¿qué ocurre aquí? ‒ preguntó el anciano, luego vio al hombre robusto ‒ oh vaya pero si es el viejo Ryota‒

‒ Anciano Chikara, veo que sigues con vida ¿qué tal el retiro? ‒

‒ ¿se conocen? ‒ preguntaron Matt, Cody y Tk sorprendidos.

‒ Cody, me sorprende; ahora que lo pienso claro que no te acuerdas eras muy niño en ese entonces, él es Ryota, ex yakuza, agente encubierto de la INTERPOL y un viejo amigo mío‒

‒ Así es‒ respondió Ryota sentándose en el asiento que había estado ocupando un poco avergonzado ‒ como le decía esto es un malentendido ‒ lo dijo dirigiéndose al padre de Tk ‒ esto es té de Jazmin lo hago yo mismo ‒ le extendió un vaso; Hiroaki lo probó y sabía horrible‒ esa vez también se lo dije pero usted se fue antes de escucharlo, supongo‒

‒ dime, viejo amigo ¿qué haces aquí? ‒ habló Chikara antes de que Hiroaki pudiera decir algo.

‒ visito a uno de mis mejores empleados, y para contarle a Takeru lo que pude averiguar sobre su novia‒

‒ sr. Ryota, sobre eso... ‒ intentó decir Tk pero Ryota no lo escuchó.

‒ Como nunca volviste no te pude decir, que arregle la ejecución del desnaturalizado del padre de la chica, tengo aún varios contactos, créeme no les gustó lo que les conté; luego me enteré por otros medios que tu novia estaba refugiada en la casa de un gran amigo mío de la INTERPOL en Italia, la mantuvieron a salvo. He de decir que tu novia tiene agallas, denunció a una banda de traficante de blancas‒ dijo con gran alegría y dio tres risotadas ‒ muchacho no la dejes ir, embarázala si es necesario para que te quedes con ella, mujeres así ya no se encuentran‒

‒ ¡HEY! ‒ gritó Hiroaki ‒ ¿Cómo le aconseja eso a un muchacho? ‒

‒ Pues es la verdad, mujeres así ya no hay‒

Tk estaba rojo de la vergüenza, su ex jefe parecía más una casamentera. Matt reía, y balbuceaba entre risas la expresión de indignación que tendría Tai en su rostro y luego tendría que ver la forma de evitar que él golpeara a Tk, no obstante Cody no sabía cómo reaccionar, reírse o lamentarse por Tk. Decidió simplemente sonreír. Esa situación era muy graciosa.

*O*

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y estas se llevaron el verano rápidamente. Tk había ingresado de nuevo a la secundaria, retomó su ritmo normal, jugando basketball, haciendo sus tareas y participando normalmente en clases. Su pasada experiencia lo había marcado de alguna u otra forma. Sus compañeras de clase se empezaron a interesar por él, todas coincidían que había adquirido cierto atractivo, un _Je ne sais quoi_ ; mas Tk solo pensaba en contar los días, esperaba con ansias que el avión que transportaba a la persona que más quería aterrizará en Japón. Solo faltaban tres días.

Y después de tres días que parecieron siglos, Tk y sus demás amigos esperaban en el aeropuerto. Davis llevaba un exuberante ramo de flores.

‒ ¿son para Kari? ‒ preguntó Jolei

‒ sí, son para que sepa que seguiremos con ella, pase lo que pase‒

‒ Davis, creo que para eso es un poco tarde, después de creerla muerta‒ comentó Izzy dando su punto lógico.

‒ Bueno, eso fue hace un año así que quedo en el pasado‒

‒ En realidad todo acabó hace apenas dos meses‒ terminó Cody.

‒ ¡Oh vamos!‒ dijo Davis empezando a irritarse ‒ es una bienvenida‒

‒ Que animado‒ dijo Matt ‒ no eres el único que trae flores‒

Todos regresaron a ver a Tk quien ocultó el pequeño detalle, un clavel envuelto en papel de color rosa.

‒ ¿solo una flor?‒ preguntó Davis burlándose.

‒ el detalle es lo que cuenta‒ contestó Tk, no permitiría que se burlaran de él.

‒ Tk está haciendo méritos‒ susurró Sora para sí, no importaba si alguien le escuchaba.

Finalmente el avión que despegó desde New York aterrizó en Tokio. Pasaron unos minutos angustiantes. Hasta que Mimi fue la primera en salir, a pesar de la insistencia de Tai y Kari, ella decidió acompañarlos de regreso e instalarlos en su nuevo departamento, cortesía del departamento de policía de Tokio, en compensación por la ineficiencia en el caso de ambos muchachos.

‒ ¿Qué tal el viaje? ‒ preguntó Joe al verla.

‒ Cansado, pero agradable‒ dijo ella y de pronto se fijó en las flores que traía Davis ‒ wow, lindo arreglo ¿para quién son? ‒

‒ Son para Kari obviamente‒ dijo Davis orgulloso ‒ ¿crees que le gusten?

‒ Pues... la verdad‒

De pronto una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado; Kari quien había salido después de Mimi, vio a sus amigos esperándola en el recibidor, pero al ver a Tk se llenó de emoción, tiró su maleta hacia atrás, la cual aterrizó en los brazos de Tai quien del susto cayó de espaldas. Kari corrió directo hacia él.

‒ ¡Espera Kari, un segundo!‒ grito TK

Tk adivinó sus intenciones, e intentó detener el impulso de Kari, lamentablemente no dio resultado y, ella, literalmente se abalanzó hacia él. Kari planeaba dejarlo todo en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, pero al lanzarse hacía él, Tk resbaló hacia tras, causando que sus labios se juntaran. Kari apretó la mano de Tk, la que tenía el clavel. Tk puso su otro brazo en la espalda de Kari y la atrajo hacia él. Cayeron.

‒ eso es un no‒ dijo Mimi dándole palmaditas a Davis en la espalda.

El beso duró lo que duró la caída, milisegundos. Tk quedó debajo de Kari en una posición muy poco adecuada en ese momento.

‒ bienvenida a casa‒ murmuro Tk

‒ me alegra volver‒ respondió Kari.

‒ te cortaste el cabello‒ dijo Tk tocando su melena castaña.

‒ era tiempo de empezar una nueva aventura, y dejar todo lo pasado atrás‒

‒ estoy de acuerdo‒

‒ ¡HEY! ‒ gritó Tai ‒ ¡Ustedes dos sepárense! ‒ dijo él acercándose furioso, cargando las maletas ‒ ¡Matt, haz algo! ‒

‒ Creo que es mejor que nos acostumbremos a verlos juntos... ‒ dijo Matt, ganándose una mirada de rabia por parte de Tai, mientras él iba alzar a Kari para separarla de Tk.

Varias horas después. Tk y Kari observaban un pequeño agujero en la tierra, realizado con la colaboración de sus compañeros Digimon. Tomaron una pequeña caja de metal, Kari colocó su cabello, hecho trenza, la garra de kuma y uno que otro recuerdo de esa aventura. Tk ocultó una hoja de arce que era lo que conservaba de la bata del hospital psiquiátrico, su cuaderno y la mitad de la máscara.

‒ ¿seguro que quieres dejar tu cuaderno? ‒ preguntó Kari

‒ Muchos dicen que son buenos, pero para mí solo serían el recordatorio de que tu no estabas aquí, y como dijiste, el pasado atrás‒

‒ Sí... y sobre eso... ‒

‒ ¿qué ocurre? ‒

‒ bueno, te das cuenta que tu literalmente pagaste mi libertad ¿verdad? ‒

‒ te refieres a las 30 000 liras que logré conseguir‒

‒ Si, en términos prácticos te pertenezco‒

Tk rio ‒ en ese caso, no te separes de mí‒

‒ jamás‒ dijo ella sonriendo

Gatomon, Patamon, Kari y Tk enterraron la caja de metal; en un lugar donde solo ellos sabrían lo que contiene. La abrirían dentro de muchos años. Cuando todo eso se convierta en un valioso recuerdo que valga la pena recordar.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Gracias por haberlo leído. Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente pude publicar esta linda historia que ha estado años en mi cabeza.

Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia no duden en decirmelo por PM.

Gracias otra vez y nos leemos pronto en otros fics.


End file.
